


Married To Death

by Rosemarie42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, Mates, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 63,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Sarah Jones is saved one night from almost dying by Warren Thompson, there was a pull to him she couldn’t explain and when she started working for him the attraction became stronger.They date for a while but soon Sarah finds she has a need to be around him all the time, when he ask her to marry him she said yes instantly and thanks to New York rules it only takes days to happen at city hall.After the marriage she starts to wonder if magic is real, something is happening to her she can’t explain. Warren tells her he is death and as his wife she must embrace her new powers and destiny.She doesn’t know if she’s strong enough to do it.





	1. The Meeting

Sarah Jones walk down the street feeling like she was being watched, she looked around her the streets were some what deserted it was 1am after all. Apart from people eating at a all night dinner looking at her through the window she saw no one, but she had a gut feeling someone was watching her on the street she was so busy with her thoughts she walked into the road not looking before she crossed the street. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her and pull her to him and she felt a wall of muscles a car screech to a halt the driver runs out.

“Are you hurt”?,

“No I’m fine sorry it was my fault, I didn’t look where I was going”

“Next time be more careful it was a miracle you’re still standing here, I thought for sure you were a goner”. The man get back in his car and drives off.

“Thank you for saving my life”, her head was resting against his chest, she looked up to see what her mysterious saviour looked like. He was about 6”2 and if she had to guess about 180-200 pounds but from what she felt it was all muscles.she looked at his blonde hair and his blue almost aquamarine eyes and bite her lips, he had a cute nose and gorgeous lips. If she had a guy she pictured as her forever guy with perfect looks this was him.

He smiles at her showing his dimples, she moan then close the gap between them and kisses him, she stood back from him shocked she kissed a stranger. “I’m so sorry I don’t know why I did that, thank you again for saving my life”.

“Warren my name is Warren”.

“I have to go, I’ve got work in the morning”

As she turns to leave he calls out “Can I at least get a phone number”, she stops “You did save my life after all I guess I can break my rules”. She gives him her mobile number and he rings it, she turns off her phone when it starts to ring.

“Why don’t we meet and have coffee some time”.

“I would love that I’ll let you know when I’m free, now I really must get going”.

Sarah got home and head for the shower she was soaping herself up when she realised one she was almost killed, two she kissed a stranger, three she met a bloke and four she has his number. Fate was weird at twenty two she just finished college and started a job working in an accounting firm, she finishes her shower and wrap a towel around herself she walks to the mirror and takes in her waist length light brown hair and her light brown eyes.

She had breast she thought that was just right not too small, she was happy with her 34D breast and her flash stomach and ok looking hips or as her mother called them, good child bearing hips. At a dress size 4 she often wondered how her boobs were so big. She put on her pjs and went to bed.

The next morning she got up brushed her teeth and have a shower she put her hair up in a sleek up-do and made herself some toast for breakfast she arrived at work with ten minutes to spare. She worked at Thompson Inc as an accountant her job was to do whatever the senior accountants needed her to do. She was a junior level employee but the pay was good and the company had a great reputation and was regularly voted in the top ten for customer service and employees satisfaction in the country. She sits at her desk her manager comes over to her, “Ah Ms Jones I’m sorry to lose you, you have been a wonderful employee one of the best I’ve had, two years of exemplary work”.

She feels tears start to form “Oh god I’ve been fired and you’re letting me go so publicity”, she look around the room and realise apart from her manager and one other person, the room was weirdly empty. “No, no you’re not fired I would not disgrace you like that”, says Simeon her manager. He smiles at her my apologies you’ve been promoted to the 25th floor you will be working for Mr Thompson himself congratulations my dear. Suddenly the room was full of her colleagues they clapped her and offered her their congratulations. Simeon placed a bouquet of flowers in her hands she noticed the sunflowers in it they were her favourite flower, a large cake with congratulations written on it appeared on her desk, she saw colleagues with places and forks, she thank them and cut the cake to find it was her favourite lemon with buttercream. Everyone stood around talking and eating cake when it was over she hugged everyone and packed up her desk and head upstairs to see her new boss.

Simeon went with her carrying some of her stuff for her, her friend Beth, a tall African American woman was clutching balloons she had received and her laptop. When sarah got to her desk she was surprise to see she had an office with great views over Manhattan and the Hudson River. Her boss was no where in sight, he was at a meeting, she put her box down on her desk and collect her stuff from Beth and Simeon before thanking them and placing things in her new desk. She looked around floor to ceiling windows with a large leather chair and a large mahogany desk , there was an iMac on her desk already so she realised she won’t need the laptop she put it on the shelf of the large bookcase behind her.

Once her stuff was were she want it to be she sits at her desk she notices two door, she gets up and goes through the first one it was a bathroom that wouldn’t look out of place in homes and gardens. The second door was a kitchenette with an Nespresso machine she look through the cupboards until she finds a cup and make herself a coffee which she takes back to her desk as she didn’t have any work to do yet she walked out her office and familiarises herself with the floor. There was a large and a small conference room and a staff kitchen, she knew the building had a restaurant for the staff but she wasn’t aware this floor had a kitchen.

When she was finished she went back to her desk, her mind wondering on Warren and the kiss, she was ashamed to say she enjoyed it and definitely want to see him again and do some more kissing with him. She had never been kissed like that before, there was so much passion Sarah knew she wasn’t very experienced when it came to men she was still a virgin after all. She was bought up to only give herself to her husband and boyfriends once they knew they weren’t going to get nookie dumped her, but it empowered her because she knew she was doing the right thing waiting, it almost became her personal cause.

At noon there was a knock on her office door, she look up from her computer to see Warren from the night before staring at her smiling broadly.

“Well I hope you had a good nights rest”.


	2. You Work Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah meets Warren again

“Warren what are you doing here?”

“My last name is Thompson this is my company”

“You should stop putting your fathers photo on the brochure and put yours on there instead seeing as you’ve taken over the company”.

He smiles “I’ll think about it”

“How did you know I worked here?”

“I didn’t know, I needed an assistant and your manager recommended you”.

“Today I was given my favourite type of cake lemon, a bouquet which had my favourite flower, sunflower and last night I was thinking I wanted to see you again and here you’re and working with me. I reckon if I played the lottery I would win”.

He looks serious “You can’t play it promise me you won’t play it”. She laughs “Are you serious, I don’t gamble ever”.

He sighs in relief she found that odd, before she could ask him why he sounded so relieved he began to speak “Why don’t I tell you what your duties are, you will be my personal assistant, that’s not to say you won’t be doing any accounting anymore you will, just your workload will diversify. You will accompany me to meetings and take notes, and you will check reports over before I see them and make sure that our clients accounts are up to date. You can get an assistant or two to help you, there are two empty offices on this floor, you can choose one or both assistant to stay on this floor. I have select six people for you to look over their resume and choose, interview them if you want, you have to get on with them”.

Sarah looks at Warren “Is my friend Beth Brown on the list?”

He nods “I want her working here here with me”

“Like I said it’s your decision, the person you replace will come by and teach you the in and outs of working for me and what’s expected in your new role”.

The following two weeks Sarah interviewed the six candidates and picked Beth and John Mathews, a medium height dark hair man as her assistants. She was showed what Warren expected of her in her job by his old assistant Caroline, she found she had to do a lot of audits.

Sarah was in the middle of tying an email when Warren walks into her office “What do you say to an early lunch my treat”, she look up from her computer “I would say you’re on let me just let Beth and John know I’ll be out of the office”.

Warren watches her as she bends down to retrieve her bag from the chair and he gets a glimpse of her pert behind. She really had a great behind it wasn’t flat, it was nice and round he couldn’t wait till they started having sex. She straighten up “I’m ready”, they walk into red lobster and are seated. He watches as Sarah looks at the menu “You know this is my favourite place to eat I have two loves when it comes to food, seafood and anything with nuts in it from pistachios ice cream to Kung Pao chicken.

“I must take you to Italy and Chinatown in Manhattan I know couple restaurants there you will love”.

“Is this a business lunch or something else, or are we dating”.

Warren looks at her “I want us to date if you’re okay with dating the boss”.

“I feel a pull towards you I can’t understand, I crave being near you in a way I don’t understand I want to feel your touch, have your lips on me..”, she stops and blush “have you decided yet what you’re having”. He smiles at her and takes one of her hands “I’m glad you want my touch what do you recommend I try this is my first time here”.

“Create your own combo that way you can try a bit of everything and we can share I’m getting a Maine stuffed lobster”.

Sarah really enjoyed lunch, she found Warren to be a great conversationalist she told him about college, her friend Beth who she meet freshman year of high school, how both of them decided to study the same subjects and go to the same university and ended up working at the same place. “She’s my sister from another mother she holds me down and I have her back”.

“I’m glad you found someone you can trust”.

“What about you any siblings?”

“It’s just me no siblings”.

“Not much is known about your family which is weird considering how rich you guys are, you don’t fall out of clubs with a different girl on your arm”.

“I don’t need a different girl every night I knew there was a girl out there waiting for me and here you’re”.

“I’m sure you’ve been very discreet with your woman in the pass, as for waiting for me I could have been anybody it’s not like we’re fated to be together”.

Their food arrive and they tuck in “This is delicious I can see why you like it so much, I want to take you to Italy this weekend I have some work to oversee in our Italian branch we could stay the week if you like. You don’t need to give me an answer yet think about it”.

“I don’t need to I’ve always wanted to go my answer is yes, you have to do something for me”

“What”

“Meet my parents you’re becoming important to me I want you to know the most important people to me”.

“You sound like you’re very close to them”

“I’m I was blessed to have them as my parents don’t get me wrong we fought at times and argued but it was never over anything serious”.

“What about you and your parents?”

“Our relationships is similar to yours”.

Sarah looks at her watch “I got to get back to the office”, Warren ask for the check and goes to pay it. “I’ll take care of it”, she take some money out of her purse and give the waiting staff.

“I love New York like this, something about that chilly air, makes me feel alive does that sound weird?”

“Not at all”.

Warren drives them back to the office and opens her car door for her “Next time I’m taking you out to a fancy restaurant”.

“After the Italy trip”.

“Are you free for dinner tomorrow my parents are having a dinner party, I’ll like to introduce you to them then”.

“I can rearranged my plans”.

They’re in the elevator when Warren turns to her and kisses her, she’s kisses him back passionately. She feels a cool chill around her like she felt outside. 

The elevator doors open and the chill disappears, she sees a black man in his sixties in the waiting room, when he sees her, he stands and bows to her before looking at Warren and sitting back down. “Forgive me I thought it best to be early for my appointment Ms Brown said you were both out at lunch”.

Sarah looked at the man wondering if he was okay, why would be bow to her, she remembers the first time she met Beth she bowed to her as well. Beth told her she bowed because she knew she met her best friend for life, so being young and dumb she bowed to Beth as well while laughing except Beth looked fearful and quickly changed the subject and went to her first period class.

“Philip my name is Philip James”.

Sarah is bought out her thoughts by the gentleman’s voice, “Forgive me Mr James my name is Sarah Jones, would you like a drink, tea, coffee, water?”.

“I’m actually fine thank you”, Warren takes Mr James into his office and shuts the door. Sarah is in the middle of doing a bank reconciliation for a clients account when Mr James walks out Warren’s office, she watches him through the glass in her office.

That night she tells her parents she wanted to bring someone to the dinner party, she tells them about Warren. They seemed happy for her, her mother tells her to wear her lilac dress as it looks good on her for the evening.

The dinner with her parents the following evening was pleasant they seem to love Warren she found all three of them in the kitchen having a conversation.


	3. Getting Closer

“I hope they’re not giving you a hard time Warren”, he places an arm around her waist “I was just telling them about our trip to Italy this weekend”.

She looks at her parents “I’m just gonna steal him away so what do you think of them?”

“They seem nice, what do you say after we eat dinner we go for a walk?”

“I would say I love that idea and if we could walk by that diner you know I like I wouldn’t object to burgers and fries. The party food will look fancy but you will leave here just as hungry as when you came in”. True to her words the dinner part of the Dinner party had small elegant looking portions. They said goodbye to her parents at the end of the night and walked for about a mile it was summer so it was still light at nine at night.

They sat in the greasy diner eating with Warren having steak, potatoes and broccoli and Sarah eating a double beef burger with cheese and bacon with an order of fries, a milkshake and she ordered a salmon and rice dish to go. Warren looks over to her as he watches her eating and smiles, she notices him watching her “I have a big appetite always have but lately it’s seems bigger”. He smiles at her “Nothing wrong with enjoying your food”.

“My metabolism must really be high because apart from the little bit of booty I have my weight just doesn’t increase at all. My friends hate me for it so many of them think I’m lucky I wish..”

“I’m thinking of getting dessert what do you recommend?”, she thought it was weird he stopped her in the middle of her rant but says nothing to him about it. “The pecan pie is good but I always thought the pancakes with the right toppings were better than any dessert they serve here”. 

“Pancake it is then, so Italy what are you looking forwards to do the most when we get there?”

“Don’t laugh but I want to go on a sightseeing tour bus, see the colosseums and do everything that’s a stereotypical tourist will do not to mention eat authentic Italian pizzas”. She wipes her hands and put her hair into a bun before getting angry she didn’t think to buy wet wipes. She closes her eyes and think I could really do with something to wipe my hands before I resume eating. She opens her purse to see if by some miracle she found one, only to realise she had an unopened packet lying at the bottom of her bag, she even found anti bacterial gel. Warren notices the surprise look on her face and say nothing. When they finish eating they walked back to her parents house as that’s where Warren’s car was still park and he drove her home.

She put her salmon in the fridge and head for the bathroom, she braided her hair in four and put a shower cap on her head she’s under the shower before she realised the two things she wish she had in her purse just showed up in her purse. She knew she had none of the gel in her bag which begs the question where did it come from. She grabs a towel and wrap it around herself “Things don’t magically appear when you want them to”, she swaps her shower cap for a silk scar on her head and go to bed.

When she got to the office for eight everyone seemed jittery and Warren seemed run off his feet, she put her bag in her office and go into the kitchen and make Warren a cup of coffee, she brings it to him only to find him at his desk with his eyes close pinching his nose listening to what the other person was telling him. “Coffee, white with no sugar, I’m going to assume you’ve not had breakfast yet why don’t you tell me what you want to eat and I’ll go get it from the staff restaurant for you”. 

Warren opens his eyes and smiles at her as he takes a sip of his coffee, “Morning beautiful a cook breakfast sounds lovely as long as there’s eggs and bacon I don’t mind what else you have them put on the plate. Today is going to be one of those days as lovely as your coffee always is can you bring me a cappuccino from Starbucks. “You love lovely by the way”, she was wearing white wide leg trousers with a yellow boatneck top and yellow heels. Her hair was down in waves thanks to the braids she undid that morning her hair came just below her bus line. She turns to leave and he stops her and give her a credit card she was surprise to see her name on it, “Here’s the PIN number for it”, he gives her an envelope. She opens it and read her pin then leaves Warren’s office and tuck the envelope in her bag, she gives a breakfast order for him to the restaurant then walk out the building and turn left and walk into Starbucks ordering a cappuccino for Warren and a mint herbal blend tea for herself.

She was on her way to pick up Warren’s breakfast when the chef told her they will bring both of them up when it was ready. “Both?”

“Yes the boss called and ask us to make two portions one for him and one for you he wasn’t sure if you wanted to add anything else to the list. “Just toast and you know what pancakes with fresh strawberries, I have a feeling he would love some of those”. The chef beams at her when she said that as if he’s pleased she knows what Warren would like.

She leaves and takes the elevator to her floor, she says morning to Beth and John who clocked in while she was at Starbucks. She knocks on Warren’s office door “Come in”, she goes in to his office and give him his drink, she fixes his tie which was crocked and he holds on to her and kisses her passionately. “Stay and have breakfast in here with me in the meantime go get your laptop I’m sent you some audits I need you to urgently look at and tell me if you thing the clients are doing what they should for us to help them or if they’re playing the system. Like Putting a beach house as their company expenditures instead of as personal assets that kind of thing. We have sixteen clients to decide if we help or turn them away”.

It was seven in the evening when they were able to finish and go home, as they finished checking a clients account it was pass to Beth and John to file away. “This is the first time in all the years I’ve worked at this company I’ve had breakfast and a late lunch at my desk, well your desk I’m so glad I had that massive breakfast we really needed it. This office is big enough for a small work space it would have been nice to have my own little space to work along side you instead of sharing your desk, don’t get me wrong I love my big beautiful office but today was nice. Tiring but nice how about you spent the night at mine you order Chinese while I pack for our Italy trip, I won’t say no if you want to stay over, no sex but I’m okay with doing a little something something”.

He raises an eyebrow at her “I’m actually already pack for our trip tomorrow morning we’ll swing by my place on the way to work and get my suitcases and leave for Italy straight after. The joys of owning a private plane”.

“So if we get married I’ll own that private plane as well right?”, she put her hand over her mouth as if realising what she just said. “I’m sorry I don’t know where that came from please don’t think I want you for your money because I really don’t, I want you for your body and your brains but your body is sick. I don’t know why I can’t stop I’m mentally well I promise you”. He laughs and kisses her come on let’s get you home and maybe later you can tell me just which parts of my body you love best”. 

She blushes and picks up her purse, “We should ahm get going”.


	4. Learning

When they reached her apartment she showed him around, it was a two bedroom duplex with two bathrooms and a large kitchen diner. They were in the living room on her blue corner sofa watching how to get away with murder while they waited for the food to arrive. She had pack up her suitcase and shoved some lingerie in it when Warren wasn’t looking. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to give up the cookies as yet she was always taught to respect herself by being a virgin on her wedding night. 

She couldn’t see her life without Warren in it, hell she wanted to marry him something was telling her he’s the one. Even lying on the sofa with her head in his lap felt right, the food came and they divided egg rolls, sweet and sour chicken, beef and broccoli noodles and prawn fried rice between them. When the food came she warmed up the salmon teriyaki dish from the night before she got at the diner.

When they finish eating she brushed her teeth while Warren had a shower. She walked in her bedroom and pull out the underwear and pyjamas she had bought him for these type of occasions.  
She opened his bathroom door “I’m putting undies and PJs on the hamper lid for you don’t worry they’re clean I washed them before I put them in the drawer”.

He walked out the bathroom in his pyjamas bottoms. “You bought me clothes for when I’m here?”

“Oh gosh you’re weirded out by it, I just thought since we’re dating and all, I wanted to buy you some clothes. You have a drawer of underwear and vest and shirts and sweatpants, t-shirts, and socks. Now you think I’m creepy, I had this need to buy you stuff and when I was buying it was like I knew what you needed”.

“Thank you for the clothes and toothbrush, he gets in bed and she turns off the table lamp on her side of the bed while he does the same on his. He spoons her and they both fall asleep the next day she woke up to see his side of the bed empty she has a shower and chooses a lilac form fitting dress from Burberry with black stilettos and a black cross bad bag. She walks into her kitchen to the smell of eggs and turkey bacon cooking, “Morning thanks for cooking breakfast it smell delicious for a second there I wondered if I scared you off by buying you clothes”. He turns and kisses her “Morning I would have left last night if I thought you were someone I didn’t want to be around”.

They eat breakfast and head for their half a day shift at the office, Beth and John say nothing about her coming into the office with the boss. At twelve to one they head out of the office and into Warren’s Range Rover his driver Franco was taking them to the airport. Sarah walked on the private plane taking in her surroundings she had never been on a plane before much less a private one. “How long is the flight to Rome?”. About eight and a half hours”, says warren from behind her, she settled in her seat for the journey “Nervous?”.

“A little”, they buckled themselves in and a petite blonde air air stewardess introduces herself as Lauren and explain the safety precautions then tell them what food and drinks there were. Sarah orders an ice tea and Warren orders a beer. “So you’re working tomorrow and Sunday then we have five days in Rome to ourselves right?”.

“Yes” 

“I assume I’m taking notes tomorrow and Sunday”

“No this trip for you will be about seeing Italy for me it will be about work”

“I can look round Italy by myself for two days, I kinda wish Beth was here to go sightseeing with”.

“The meetings won’t be all day we’ll have time together to explore before Monday I’m sure”.

They land in Rome and are driven to the gates of a mansion as they exit the car they’re greeted by a  
Middle age looking brown hair women “Welcome” She curtsy to Sarah and and Warren. Sarah this is Francesca the housekeeper, Francesca this is Sarah Jones.

They follow Francesca inside the lavish mansion, Sarah look around at the grand staircases and the marble floor. “This is really lovely if I had a place in Italy it would look exactly like this. Warren shows her around there were fifteen bedrooms all en-suite, a pool, cinema room, games room and a gym. They get to the last door “This is our bedroom”, the walls had silk gold wallpaper on it and everything in the room was white. “It’s beautiful just exquisite, l would love some ice tea right now and then to go for a dip in the pool”, says Sarah 

“Why don’t we go to the kitchen and get a drink give Francesca time to unpack our clothes and I’ll show you my favourite room in the house”. She turns and look up at him “I thought I saw everything”. 

“There’s a basement level as well”. They walk into the kitchen which had a eight burner stove a large stainless shell refrigerator and a large island with stools. She sees a selection of drinks with ice in a pitcher and pours herself an ice tea. “I’m in Italy”, she screams “Italy baby”. He takes her hand and leads her out the kitchen they walk into a study and she watches as he lifts a book up and a wall in the study slides open revealing a door. He takes her palm and lifts it up to a reader and the door opens. “Your palm is the key, you can’t get beyond this door any other way. Just you and myself and the housekeeper know of this although she can’t get through this door. I would like it very much if you don’t mention this to anyone they walk through the door, there were different maps electronically light up on the wall. There were desk and chairs she would have thought people work there and monitor the screens but there was no staff there. She notices a large white board with red, amber and yellow on it and countries were listed after each heading.

“What is this place?”

“I can’t tell you yet but it’s to do with our company, come there is more to see, he takes her hand and guides her to what she can only consider a break room. He then shows her an empty room and then opens another one where she sees paints and paintbrushes and an easel. “When I need a break from it all I come here to paint and think”.

“I’m confuse”, says Sarah “Outside looks like something from a spy movie or you involve in something else besides being an accountant?”

“In a way but this is part of the business as well, trust me you’ll understand in time, right now I can’t tell you”.

“If it’s because the relationship is new it makes no sense you don’t show something like this to a person you’re in a new relationship with and then say I don’t trust you to tell you the full story”.

“I trust you, I do it’s just not the right time to tell you”

“When is then or will there never be a right time?”

“When we’re married or we have sex then I will tell you”.

“I’m going for a swim because I need to not be near you right now “What is it with guys and trying to get you into bed. Just so you know I’m saving myself for marriage. And I don’t know what the hell this is”, she waves her hands as she talks “but it seems like you’re just like the rest of them. She stops talking suddenly feeling a pain in her chest. She looks at him to find he seems to be in pain as well.”What the hell, this isn’t normal why the hell are we both feeling pain?”.

“I’m sorry I’m not a bad guy I promise and yes I do want to have sex with you but only when you’re ready and we’re married”.

The pain in her chest eases off at his words “Are you proposing to me?”

“If I was what would you say?”

“We’re in the middle of our first fight here, we still need to make up and your still lying to me”.

“I’ve not lied to you, there are things I haven’t told you yes, but you can feel our connection that is real and I will NEVER hurt you. I’m sorry but you will understand later I promise answer the question”.

“Everything In me is saying say yes, it’s like we are two parts of a whole and it’s crazy cause we haven’t known each other long. But I feel like I don’t want to be away from you too long, I feel calmer and oddly stronger with you by my side. Do you think destiny is real because I feel like we’re destined to be together. I’m still mad at you but I’ve calm down now show me the way out so I can have my swim.


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italy brings surprises

They went back up to their room and change into their swimming costumes Warren, had on blue board shorts and Sarah wore a plain red bikini. When they got to the pool they both did several laps as if needing to exercise away the pent up aggression they had. Warren was wondering if he should tell her the truth or not and Sarah was frustrated knowing he was keeping something from her while at the same time knowing she could trust him. She was wondering why she wasn’t getting whiplash with the way her feelings went back and forth.

They got out the pool together “Let’s agree to move on from our argument ok”.

“Ok” reply Warren, he watches her as she sit on the sun lounger and pours her a glass of lemonade 

“Do you want to go into town tonight or are you happy eating at home?”.

“As you will be busy with work, let’s stay in”, Warren left to tell Francesca they will be eating in while Sarah relaxes by the pool. 

“Is it weird that I don’t want to dress for dinner”, she said to him when he returns. “We’ll eat poolside it’s no big deal”.

“What are we having for dinner anyway?”

“Stuff rice balls, ravioli with a thick ragu sauce and lemon crostata for dessert”.

“I look forwards to tasting authentic Italian food”. That night they lay in bed clinging to each other. The next day while Warren worked Sarah went sightseeing she was at a little café when she heard two people speaking in English mentioning an earthquake that happened in Sardinia. 

There were believed to be at least fifty deaths so far. She hoped the island get the help it clearly desperately needed. 

She left the café thanking the owner for the wonderful meal, she looks at her watch it was only after one. She saw a church and go in saying hello to the priest and lighting a candle for the victims of the earthquake. 

She sat in the church for a while then a thought occurred to her. She ask her driver to take her to the town hall and she put the start of a plan into motion.

She got home after five to see that Warren wasn’t home as yet. Its then she realised that every single person she spoke to spoke English actually perfect English without an accent. 

It’s impossible to be in a foreign country and everyone you speak to on a set day spoke English so well. It was like magic she hope the people she met that day spoke English and they all did. But she knows that magic isn’t real, no matter how much Disney movies and Harry Potter films make us which it were when we was younger.

But she couldn’t get it out her head that maybe magic was real and that perhaps Warren knew about it and when he says I can’t tell you yet. He means he literally can’t say anything to her till she’s his wife and he knows she won’t tell the secret to anyone. She wants to know why his staff bows and curtsy to her the first time they meet her.

Magic would explain the pull towards him that she feels, there was an invisible bond tying them together and she can feel it. He never want her to say I wish there’s got to be a reason for it. Although I wished Beth was here and she’s not she thought.

She has a shower and changes into a white off the shoulder dress.

She walks downstairs to hear voices she follows it to see Beth talking to Warren in the living room. Magic is real she thought. “Beth what are you doing here?”. 

“I’m your surprise I’m only here till tomorrow though”. They hug “I’m so happy that you’re here”. She let go of Beth and kisses Warren. “Beth do you mind if I have a few moments here with Warren”.

“No problem I’ll be in the kitchen”, she leaves the room and draws the doors close.

“Let’s get married, I looked into it and we can get it down while we’re here but we have to pay a lot of money to expedite some papers from America to say we’re free to marry each other. Thanks for bringing Beth here, I really want to give you some nookie tonight as a present but alas no wedding ring yet.

“That reminds me”, he put his hand in his jacket pocket and pull out a ring box which he opens to reveal a oval princess cut eighteen carrot diamond ring. She noticed it was a blue Tiffany box. “There’s a matching wedding band to go with it”.

He put the ring on her finger, it was a nice contrast against her brown skin tone. “Your just walk around with a ring in your pocket?”.

“I never had any doubts we would get married one day, I saw the ring and knew that’s what I want to give you”. She kisses him passionately “Thank you baby, now I’m going shopping to find you a wedding band tomorrow. We can have a civil ceremony Wednesday the earliest, which gives us three days to have a honeymoon”.

“Baby I own the company remember if we want to take a extra week off we can”.

“I got to go call my parents and tell them the news, are you okay with me asking them to come to the wedding I get to meet your parents finally”

“Of course you can invite your folks to stay for the next week. My parents will not be at our wedding”’

“They’re not racist are they, don’t tell me they have a problem with you marrying a woman of colour?”.

“They’re not racist, they don’t care you’re black. I just know they have to rearrange somethings”.

“Okay”

She left him to go call her parents in privacy. Her mother was thrilled for her and her dad was sad at losing his baby girl. Beth was jumping up and down when she heard her friend’s news and told Sarah her ring was beautiful.

The next day she took Beth to the café she went the day before. “Honestly do you think I’m moving too fast with Warren?”.

“Do you?” counters Beth

“I don’t, it just feels right you know and girl that first night together the nighttime hair routine he didn’t even blink at it. Now he will wrap my hair if I ask him to”. Beth laughs and high fives her “We have to look for an outfit for you to wear on your wedding day and there’s all these expensive shops and couture houses. I know your family got money but girl your fiancé is a BILLIONAIRE tomorrow we will shop till we drop”.

That night she tells Warren she thinks magic is real just as he’s about to fall asleep he says nothing just drifts off. She and Beth manage to find a wedding gown from a couture house that fit her perfectly it was white lace with tulle on the bottom with a fitted waist and lace covering the back and straps of the gown.

Her wedding day was a very joyous occasion and as they got ready for bed he tells her they need to talk. “I know magic is real”, he laughs “It is but that’s not what I wanted to talk about I’m death and you’re my fated mate which means you’re Mrs Death well Thompson. Basically you have magic and are responsible for…”

“Tonight is my wedding night in my twenty two years on this planet I have yet to have sex , I know we need to talk about some stuff but please give me my wedding night to enjoy like a normal bride. We’ll talk tomorrow okay”.

“Okay”, she undress and step into the shower, she put on some sexy underwear and walk out to see him in just a towel with his hair still wet from the shower. It was just them in the mansion Warren eyes look over her body appreciatively. She was wearing crutch-less panties with a buster “Its times like this I wish my boobs were a tiny bit bigger so you get the full effect”.

“I like your boobs just the way they’re babe”, her boobs suddenly looks huge “Oh wow I wanted double D breast and suddenly here they’re. How do I get rid of them?”.

“Imagine wanting them the size they were”, she does and they reduce in size. The next day Sarah woke up sore and no longer a virgin, after she and Warren did the deed a telepathic connection between them opened up and she could feel the connection between them like a line connecting the both of them.


	6. new Job Description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah finds out more about her new role

Over breakfast the next morning Warren starts telling her about his job as death and her job as his wife. “We are in charge of every death in the world, we have people that help us but for mass deaths like the earthquake couple days ago I like to be near the ground staff making sure they do their job like they’re suppose to”.

“You mean kill them?”

“No only you or I can do that but they make sure the dying timetable is kept to”.

“We’re eating breakfast right now I can’t see how people that are dying right now is, because you’re here in front of me not taking their lives”. 

“It’s call multi tasking in as much as you go through a mental checklist of things you want to do while eating breakfast I’m going through a mental list of people as they die ticking off a list.

“Do you know why you’ve always had a large appetite?” She shakes her head no, “because the task of death burns up a lot of energy”.

“ I became your wife hours ago so what you just said makes no sense, I’ve only been Mrs death for a few hours”.

“You were always going to be my wife and as such was born with magic, that you always used but never recognised. When you started working for the company our bond grow but it wasn’t until I stopped you getting hit that night and you kissed me did you unwittingly accept the mate bond between us so to speak. Your eyes and brain could no longer pretend that it wasn’t seeing strange things you took life without realising that’s what you were doing, you were drawn to my company for a reason”

“I think me wanting to be an accountant was the reason”, he shakes his head “You were drawn to me and as you got older your powers grew. My firm is an accountancy firm but two different types, the first twelve floors are a legit accountancy practice the rest of it deals with the office of death we plan it all out, we know everyone living death date”.

“Death and Taxes”, says Sarah 

“Yes I’m a legitimate businessman, the staff need to be pay both mortals and supernatural”. She spills her orange juice and put her glass down. “You’re supernatural clearly are you immortal?”

“You and I are both immortal and supernatural, I have been waiting since the beginning of time for you. I finally have someone to love and cherish and share the burden of death with”.

“I’ve never going to die, that means I’ll watch my parents died and Beth”

“They’re supernatural as well, someone had to watch over you and not panic when you unknowingly did magic and clean it up without you knowing. They were not allowed to tell you they can’t break my decree, we’re rulers over all death it’s king and queen that’s why people bow and curtsy to you as a sign of respect”.

“So you knew from my birth I was fated to you?”

“I knew before you were implanted you were meant for me and who your parents were, I took a hands off approach with you as I knew you would come searching for me and we would meet. I wanted you to have a mortal life, enjoy going out with friends doing mundane things before the crown weighed heavily on your head. If I wanted to I could have found you instantly anytime I wanted”. They tuck into their pancake and eggs, “Thank you for giving me time to enjoy my life”.

“You’re welcome babe, one more thing then I want to take you to the colosseum”, after breakfast he takes her to the library and into that room again at first it was empty then seconds later the chairs were occupied by people she recognised from her workplace.

“This is away team A, they go wherever we go in the world, they monitor the deaths as they happen. When you see a green light the death has occurred, a flashing amber it’s about to occur and a red means someone is stubbornly trying to hold on, those deaths we go to and do in person. Each of these men are responsible for a different continent and they have men under them, there is a long chain of command which you will learn”. After she’s introduced to everyone they leave the house and are driven through the streets of Rome.

“I’m killing people right now”, she sobs, he puts a arm around her “You’re looking at it wrongly, death HAS to happen, yes people are killed through no fault of their own because of domestic violence, knife attacks, accidents, natural disasters or even terrorism but some people need and welcome death like a old friend. They may have lived a long and happy life and want to see their love ones again, or a death may free them from a terminal illness or unbelievable pain, there are many instances where death is seen as a good thing. We’re there at the last breath a person takes if you choose to you can see their whole life, but that’s not a good thing to do it can mess you up mentally. 

When you need to be at a death you’ll feel a tug in your chest if you close your eyes you will transport yourself there, I will go to the first couple instances with you. For now we should be okay and have nothing that needs our urgent attention till we come back from honeymoon”.

“It’s a lot to take in, we just got married let’s enjoy our honeymoon especially now I know what my job really is”. They held hands as they look around Italy. Sarah loved feeling Warrens wedding ring and loved seeing it as he eats his gelato. She felt smug whenever she saw a good looking woman looking at him, because she knew he was hers and he would never want another woman in any type of way. She found out they were both virgins the night before and she felt special, he waited for her. She remembers the white energy that appeared and disappeared the moment she and Warren were one, she understands it was both their magic sealing their vows to each other and letting their subjects know they were now united and they now had a queen.

The next morning she woke up to breakfast in bed, they made love after, then Warren went and check on the A-team taking Sarah with him so she could learn what she needs to do first thing in the mornings about checking over those who died in the night. As they were walking back in the living room a thought occurred to Meghan “You said the away team always go where we are does that mean on our honeymoon?”

“Yes even on our honeymoon death won’t stop happening”.

“Any ideas where we should go?”, she thinks it over “Dubai would be nice or Bali”.

“I like the Dubai idea I have a house there we can stay at, the press will be hounding you for a while when we get back. I maybe death but I’m also a playboy and tabloid fodder, I’ll have my press people well our press people send out a statement saying we’re married”. 

“We still have a few days here till we leave right?”

“Yes the earthquake situation is still ongoing and unfortunately about fifty-five more people caught up in the earthquake are scheduled to died before we leave. Come let me give you some time with some of the heads of the continents you can ask them any questions you wish.

Sarah is introduce to Diego head of Europe. He was a Puerto Rican gentleman in his twenties. “What would my queen like to know?”

Sarah thought about the questions she wanted answering so she found out who was his deputy, how many people worked for him. How he liked his organisation that he was in charge of run. 

She found out each of the seven heads of the different continents have their own way of doing things. There were five men and two woman.

Later that day after getting the layout of the organisation she asked Warren why the people he chose as heads of the continents weren’t from those countries. 

“There is less chance of an emotional situation happening. If you’re in charge of Europe and you’re from the country that just had an earthquake it will be hard to emotionally detach yourself from the situation and do your job”.

“I take it this as happened in the past”

“Yes centuries ago”.

“Wait how old are you?”

“From the moment the woman ate the apple in the garden of Eden I’ve been alive”.

“Holy crap”

“So your parents are not really your parents then?”

“Yes and no”.

“Your grandfather’s picture was on the cover of a magazine he looks like you”.

“ I met my grandfather years ago when he was an orphan boy”.

“And?”

“The rest of that story is for another day”.

“But in public you refer to him as your grandfather”.

“Legally for now he is and my parents are my parents”.

“You wanted a family and they gave you one”.


	7. The First Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah takes her first life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🚦this chapter deals with the death of a child⚠️

“So like how there’s an away team is there an home team as well?”

Actually there is, their offices are based one floor down from mine at the New York office”.

“I still get to be an accountant right because I really enjoy my job”

“Don’t worry you’ll still get to do what you love but now we’re married you can’t be my assistant anymore. You’re a queen now we’ll share the assistants you hired and you get your own team of people to help you as queen. You’ll meet them back in New York”.

“They’ve been hired already?”

“They exist to serve the queen and have been trained to help you do your job effectively, they know everything about you and what your post entails”.

She laughs “I’m sure they have other jobs”.

“Their job is you and you only”.

“That is just so weird and creepy at the same time, do you have a team like that for yourself?”

“I do, it’s our honeymoon let’s go to get something to eat, they walk out the house and he opens the door to his Range Rover for her. As they walk hand in hand to the restaurant she heard people speaking English but she now knew the people speaking were Spanish. She decided to open her mouth and see if she could speak Spanish. “Hola, ese es un vestido encantador que llevas puesto(Hello that’s a lovely dress you’re wearing).

“Gracias”, says the woman Sarah smiles at the woman and she and Warren walk on “so I can speak any language I want without needing to learn it”.

“Yes you can or you can just choose to always hear the people in English”.

“That is a good power to have”.

Several days later they left Italy and arrived in Dubai, Warren’s house was a lovely two story beach house near the beach. To Beth’s surprise Francesca opened the door, she cutesy to them and move for them to enter. Warren takes her hand and shows her to a room with the away team in it, she listens as Warren ask questions about the deaths that have occurred since they last saw them, any issues they can foresee happening and how many people were scheduled to die while they were in Dubai.

Sarah takes in everything as Warren checks on the team she feels a tug in her chest “Warren I feel a tug”.

He holds her hands “Concentrate on it and will yourself to the person who caused the tug”, she does and they’re transported to a hospital room unseen by everyone. Where relatives can be heard sobbing begging a young girl of about six years old not to go. “Take her hands”, Warren tells her, the little girl stills, her face no longer showing she’s in pain. “Who are you?” Sarah can see the fear in the little girls eyes. “We’re not here to hurt you just to take your pain away forever”, says Warren

“How are you going to do that?” ask the little girl 

“Sweetie what’s your name?” ask Sarah

“Anita”

“You’ve been very sick haven’t you Anita?”

“Mummy says I have cancer but it’s not going to get better, how will you make the pain go away?”

“Do you know what it means when someone dies?”ask Warren

“Yes they go to heaven like my grandpa”, the little girl sees Sarah’s face and starts to panic “The pain is gone”.

“That’s because I’m touching you”

“Who are you? my mum told me about bad touching, you hurt me I’ll tell her”.

“Anita We’re death, I’m afraid you’re feeling no pain now because you’re in between life and death”, says Warren 

“But my mummy don’t want me to go, I can’t leave her I promised her I would fight and get better”.

“You were in a great deal of pain holding on for her, she wouldn’t want you to suffer”.

“But I promised her”, Anita starts to cry. “Put your hand on her Sarah this is your death to take, imagine your hands touching her causes her to died”. Sarah puts her hand on Anita’s arm and a ball of light appears out of Anita’s chest. It hovers above the room. “Now what, where does the light go?” ask Sarah 

“Heaven, hell or purgatory”, as Warren is talking the ball of light disappears. Screams could be heard as the machine Anita is hooked up to flatlines. Warren takes them back to their house in Dubai.

“Is it always so emotional?”

“I have been doing this for centuries it was just another death to me”.

“How can you be so cold”.

“I have had that conversation you just witness millions of time before, I’ve always been death I wasn’t born I was created death I know nothing but death”.

“Maybe my job as your wife who lived a human life is to help you or change how we do deaths because I think we could have handled it better”.

If you were not there and I was taking her life, it would have taken less time, sometimes while you’re with someone. You get another tug and could end up doing hundreds in a day”. Warren takes them to the room with the away team and they see Anita’s name and age and date and time of death on the red board disappears to the green board.

They walk back out the room “I’m sorry I called you cold before, I see now why you need to detach yourself emotionally from death. I don’t know if it was because it was a child’s death but it’s hard to switch off from it”.

“It’s your first death it’s bound to affect you add a child into the mix and it will hit you harder. Come let’s go for a walk on the beach”.

As they walk on the beach Sarah wondered if she was cut out for the job “Why don’t you get dress up when we get back and I’ll take you out later. Look you didn’t do anything wrong today you felt the amount of pain Anita was in, how did her pain feel?”

“It was bad it was the kind of pain that mades you want to throw up, make you tremble on a scale of one to ten it was a twenty”.

“It’s times like that death is a welcoming relief, Anita was too young to understand that, despite her pain all she thought was she was disobeying her mother. She didn’t really understood death because while living her mother couldn’t face the fact her daughter was dying so didn’t prepare her for what was to come”.

“Her mother did tell her she wasn’t getting better”.

“Yes but not what that meant in terms of her dying, telling your daughter to fight and hold on is great but if she understood even in child speak about death she wouldn’t have been so scared and unprepared to die”.

That evening Sarah dressed in a short sleeve olive shift dress that hung to her curves, with a simple pair of diamond earrings and her hair curled in loose waves finished looked at herself in the mirror and thought I need this night out, she finished the look with with black heels. “You look lovely”.

“Thank you, You don’t look so bad yourself’, Warren was wearing white chinos with a light olive Shirt and dark green shoes. “I’m starving”.

“You used up a lot of energy today you need to refuel”.

Warren takes them to a small restaurant with just twelve tables. “They do lobster here but no pork produce, it’s the Middle East after all”.

“It’s fine I just wanted seafood anyway”. A waiter comes to their table and they order non alcoholic cocktails.

Looking through the menu Sarah sees several dishes she wanted to order.

“I’m know what I’m getting baked lobster with mash potatoes and broccoli and the spicy snapper”.

When the waiter returns to take their order, Sarah orders the lobster and snapper Warren orders the same thing but grilled lobster instead of baked and curry snapper instead of the Caribbean way Sarah was having Hers.

As they eat their meal a thought occurred to Sarah “Does that mean that our honeymoon will be filled with me personally doing what I did today?”.

“There shouldn’t have been one of those today, I can’t say for sure”.

“Is it just the person holding on for dear life that needs us there with them or is there other reasons?”.

“Its only ever been them holding on but we’re married now maybe that played a part in today. I looked over the list nothing needed our attention for the next ten days”.


	8. Her Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah meets her team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I no longer have a tumblr account you need to follow me on here to get updates

“Us getting married shouldn’t have cause such an interruption to the list, as it ever happen before an unexpected occurrence?”

“Never”, lucky for them the next nine days passes without incident and they returned to New York. They went to Warren’s mansion, the door was opened by Francesca the house keeper who bows to them.

“Welcome home your majesties”

“Thank you Francesca is the home team here?”

“Yes your majesty”

“Come on Mrs Thompson I need to carry you over the threshold”, Sarah starts screaming as Warren picks her up.

“I can’t believe you carried me all the way to your bedroom”.

“Well I was hoping to get a reward”, he kisses her. “Warren do you think work will be awkward tomorrow?” I start working for you and suddenly bang we’re married”.

“To the humans it will be seen as a rush marriage there is no doubting that. I would like to think I’ve fostered a work place that doesn’t allow co-workers to be treated unfairly in anyway”.

“There will be people wondering if I got promoted because we were dating and now with me being one of the bosses from tomorrow. They will wonder if it was the wedding ring that got me that job”.

“From floor twelve onwards humans that work for the company don’t really step foot pass it, so unless you’re going to put out an email tomorrow about your new job title they won’t know only the supernaturals know the truth”

“What truth is that?”

“That you’re my queen and as such your title and rank means you’re my equal”.

“I still have my flat I need to sell it?”

“Why”

“Your house is bigger and nicer that my duplex”.

“That maybe but I like your flat it will be nice to use it to get away from it all, it will be like our little hotel think of all the dirty weekends unbothered we can have there”.

“When you say unbothered doesn’t that mean no home team they stay here?”.

“Alas no, they’re always with us at all times”.

“So when you stayed overnight at mines the other night where were they?”

“In a flat next door to yours, I think buying your building is a good idea”.

“Seriously you want to buy my building?”.

“If we own the building I can put an extra workstation like in Italy in a large flat like yours”.

“Hold up did you say we own?”.

“You’re Mrs Thompson now and with it comes a black American Express card and all my money and your name added on to everything I own”.

“It’s a good thing I come from money or people will accuse me of being a gold digger”

“Well my queen”, he kisses her passionately. “It’s a good job you’re not a gold digger then”, he starts to undress her “Let’s go have a little fun in the shower while washing away that airport smell from us”.

She laughs “You and your need to be clean after walking through an airport”.

“It’s the planes as well babe two different planes to get back home I feel mucky”.

“Well then my king let me help anyway I can”, she reaches for his trousers and unbuckle his belt. When they’re completely naked he walks them to the bathroom.

“There’s a his and hers bathroom and his and hers walking closet”, she screams.

“I knew you would like it”.

“Like it I love it, OMG is that a jacuzzi bath”. He smiles seeing her excitement “We each have one in our bathroom”.

The next day they got up and got ready for work “I think you should buy my building”, says Sarah.

“I’ll see about getting the ball rolling on that, come on breakfast we need to be in the office in an hour”.

They walk downstairs and say good morning to Francesca, before sitting down to a breakfast of eggs, bacon, tomatoes and sausages with toast and pancakes. 

They make their way to the office after breakfast. As they get out the chauffeur driven car Sarah looks around her at the Thompson building “Breathe babe, it will be okay I’m right here beside you”.

Sarah let’s out the breath she didn’t realise she was holding and reaches for Warren’s hand. They walk inside the building holding hands. “Good morning Mr and Mrs Thompson”, says Amy a petite redhead with kind looking eyes. Sarah saw she had a genuine smile on her face and smile back at her.

“Good morning Amy”, she said. In the elevator “She seems nice”, says Warren.

“No one I know as a bad word to say about her. I would love to go for lunch or a drink with her”

“I don’t see why you can’t and you may get a new friend out of it”. They stop talking when more and more people came into the elevator. While they were acknowledged the greetings weren’t as cheery as Amy’s.

They got off at the last floor the twenty-fourth. Everyone bowed and address them as your majesties.

Sarah says hello to Beth and John before going in her office. She sits at her desk and notices a new pile of work. She goes and make herself a cup of peppermint tea and a cup of coffee for Warren from their shared staff kitchen.

“Thanks babe, don’t forget to make an appointment with your team who will assist you as queen. The information is on your desk”.

She leaves and goes to her office and look through the files on her desk. There had different headings one said applications, another said today’s list and another had potential presents required. One had new rules she opened that filed first to see it was blank. 

She left that pile alone and switches on her iMac. She sees she as mail from the home team asking her what time is best for her to come down and see how the night shift was. She emails back give her half an hour, then she opened the file marked applications to see that it was requests from people wanting to not died yet she look over some of the reasons people gave and it was everything from I’ve not experienced my happy ever after to I’m too young to died. She frowns as far as she’s aware people don’t know death was a living breathing person so where did this come from.

She calls Warren extension “If people don’t know about death being a person why are they petitioning for longer life?”

“I’ve a client with me right now but I’ll send your team up to you they will answer your questions”.

Five minutes later a blonde hair, blue eyed woman about five foot eleven walked in the room followed by another woman and two men. “Good morning your majesty”, I’m Abigail Gomez your private secretary”, she points to a tall man in a suit with jet black hair this is Neil Horner one of your assistant private secretary and this is Kevin Taylor your other assistant private secretary, Sarah shakes hands with the tall dark skin man. And last but not least your personal security Eva Curtis there are of course hidden security when you go out for your safety ma’am”. 

“Sarah is fine when we’re with the humans or outside where we can be overhead”.

“Of course ma’am”, they say together, “Please take a seat I’ve some questions about these files, why’re people petitioning for longer lives if death isn’t a real person?”

“Those are prayers people make, off the cuff comments they say and the desperate pleas of people in horrific situations like on a sinking ship for example”, explains Abigail”.

“So I decide if they live or died”, ask Sarah 

“Death is our domain you and his majesty can decide at your discretion to extend life for a year or two”, says Neil 

“That’s where the audits come in, everyone human or supernatural who comes here comes to be audit by you and his majesty on the life they’ve lived so far and only you two can make the decision to extend their life or not as you both control all deaths humans and supernatural. The supernaturals who come in here know who you really are but the humans don’t obviously”, adds Eva.

“Do you remember Mr Philip James on your first day he was being audited”, says Abigail 

“That’s why he was so nervous”, says Sarah remembering the man nervous actions. “So I look through the files then what happens”.

“Yes and you tell us who you want to see and if they’re of age and paying taxes we send them details of the company and if they become a client we observed them for you and give you a report or you can just touch a request and see the person’s whole life but it’s better us doing the leg work”, says Abigail.

“If they’re not of age?”

“You still make the decision you and your husband, Only he can tell you how he works out who’s young life is extended we’re not privy to his methods just the rule”.

“Thank you Abigail”.


	9. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah performs her first solo death

Sarah feels a tug in her chest she knows she’s needed at a death and Warren is busy, “Your present is required my queen”, says Neil turning to her.

“We will follow you there at a safe distance we need to file a report”, Sarah looks at Abigail, “Really”, Abigail nods at Sarah.

“We need you to touch us and connect us to you so we can go with you, you have to only do this once”, says Neil. She does and feels a connection to all of them they go to where she’s needed to see they are in the Caribbean, Jamaica to be precise and a hurricane was blowing all around them they see a young woman on a beach barely breathing. “Sarah touches her and she stills “I know who you’re, you are not taking me my family don’t know where I’m. I snuck out instead of taking shelter it will be days or weeks till they find my body”. 

“I’m sorry Mavis but last I checked you weren’t death, do not tell me what I can and can’t do”, without waiting for a response from her she took her life. She felt another tug and found herself on the opposite side of the island where an old woman was holding her chest “You came I thought you would be a man”, she laughs. “I’m ready to go home to be with the lord, I wanted you to be here I didn’t want to die alone thank you for coming”.

“It’s an honour to be here you have lived an exemplary life, where is the rest of your family?”

“It’s just me and my granddaughter she’s taking shelter with a friend’s family hopefully when I’m gone Mavis will finally step up and be the woman I know she can be”. Sarah stills at the woman’s words, she starts to wonder if she should tell her, her granddaughter is death but decided against it. Sarah gets an imagine in her mind of Mavis and a little boy she hears Mavis says to him “I promise to tell grandma about you for now you got to stay with your father”. 

She’s bought back to the present when she hears “I’m ready to go now”. She touches the woman and she dies. She looks around at the devastation cause to the house and wondered how Evelyn held on for her to take her.

She feels another tug and she finds herself in France and a man is outside a building with police snipers everywhere, she looks closely and sees he’s wearing a vest with a bomb, she bends down and speaks to him “So your vest didn’t go off if I take your life I will kill most of these people here, is that what you’re hoping will happen?”. 

“Yes”, answers the man 

“I’m afraid all you will leave behind is a corpse and a bomb that will be remotely made safe”, she touches him and notices the amount of red on his soul as the ball of light hoover above her.

She felt no more tugs and returns to her office, she sees her team there typing away on their laptops and a Starbucks hot chocolate waiting on her desk. “I took the liberty of getting you a hot chocolate I believe it’s your go to drink for when you’re stress”, says Abigail

“Thank you but I’m not stress, I’m processing the three lives I took, why don’t we continue our discussions after lunch”.

“As you wish your majesty, may I say you were born to do this you were amazing out there ma’am”

“Thank you Neil where is your office by the way?”

“We’re down stairs with the home team as humans don’t come to that floor your husband deemed it safer we stay there. We can do magic there without worry”. They all bow to her then leave.

Her phone rings she picks it up “Sarah Thompson’s office”

“It’s Liam ma’am from the home team just to let you know the schedule is on track and it would be a good idea for you to come down and see us. The three people you just took can’t be moved from one board to another till you’re here ma’am rules I’m afraid”.

“I’ll be right down meet me at the private elevator entrance”.

“Of course ma’am”

“She puts the phone down and walk to Warren’s office to see he was busy with a client and walk to the elevator it opens and she sees a average looking black man with brown eyes staring at her. “Liam”, he bows “My queen, this way please”. She follows him to the room he works in everyone says hello to her. She looks at the board and the name of the three people who’s life she took goes to the green board. “This is the list for today”, Liam shows her the list “We are on schedule so far there’s half a million people due to die all over the world today, as you can see we have had two hundred thousand deaths so far the cross out names are deaths which has happened today. Unfortunately we can’t really use a computer to do this imagine having a database of people who’ve died and someone non supernatural get into the computer by hacking it”.

“People would be yelling serial killers”, says Sarah understanding him she looks at the paper and sees the list magically crossing out the names of the dead. “We have sent people to those that died who don’t requires your majesties presents to walk them into the afterlife”.

Sarah stills she didn’t know the other people that worked for death did that, she just thought there job was making sure the timetable was adhere only. She made a note to ask Warren about that.

“Is there anything else I should know”.

“No ma’am the king when he did his debriefing this morning answered any queries we had as I’m sure he told you”.

“Thank you Liam”, he walks her back to the elevator “I’m not human so colour didn’t really mean much to me, but since I’ve lived in this country I see just how bad it can get for our people I’m honoured our queen is black”. Sarah was taken aback, “I’ll do my best to be the best queen I can be”.

She leaves Liam and head for the restaurant on the fourth floor she stops off in the bathroom and splash cold water on her face she looks up to see a blonde hair, green eyes petite woman staring at her. “You’re the bosses wife right, my god how did you snag him?”. 

“The thing about being the bosses wife is I’m also your boss treat me with respect and for goodness sake button your blouse, there’s nothing wrong with being blessed in the chest compartment but this is a business where brains is key, how do you expect to be taken seriously by your colleagues and staff dressed like you’re going to the club”.

The woman stood open mouthed as Sarah turns to leave the woman said “Wait my whole life I was made to feel good about myself because of my shape, you’re the first person to tell me I’m more than my big boobs and a tiny waist”.

“What’s your name?”, ask Sarah 

“Mary”

“What do you do here Mary?”

“I’m an accounts clerk”

“So you have beauty and brains, only one of those things won’t fade away with time”, she walks out the bathroom.

She walks in the restaurant and orders a plate of lasagna and a bottle of orange juice she’s eating when she hears Warren in her head. “Do you want to go for lunch you must be starving you used a lot of energy so far day”.

“I’m eating lasagna but as soon as I’m done if you bring my coat and bag down I’m good to go. They were in the car on the way to a Caribbean restaurant when she turned to Warren. “Liam said the dead are ushered into the after light I thought only we can do that”.

“Someone is always there when someone dies they don’t kill them we do and they help them to understand what’s happening to them”.

“It would have been nice to know that before hand I didn’t know what he was talking about when he said that, is the list he shows me and the file mark list on my desk the same thing?”

“Yes to a human looking at the files it will look blank when you or I look at the file we see the names”. He holds out his hands and produces a list This is my list as they look on the paper they see names appearing and being crossed out. “Blank”, says Warren. Suddenly the sheet of paper looks blank.

“You don’t have to say blank you can just think it especially if you don’t want someone reading it”.

“Ok what does the potential present maybe require file means?”

“There are people who through the makeup of who they’re wont go quietly, really stubborn people. People who may try to use death to kill even if they don’t believe we exist. Like your terrorist today he was hoping to kill scores of people by his death so he clung on till the god he believes in came for him and help him to commit mass murder except that he didn’t count on death instead. People like that are on the list. I believe his name was in your file today”.

“I didn’t get a chance to read it”.

“Before you do anything read the list and the files they give you first thing in the morning or just make it appear into your hands at home before work, the files give you an idea of what kind of situation you maybe walking into. The night team stays at our house I can’t remember if I mentioned that before so if you find you get up early or can’t sleep just ask them for those three files for the next day and read it over, that’s what I do. They day shrift starts working at the office at eight am sharp”.

“Noted, I can transport myself anywhere right at anytime not just when I feel a tug?”

“You can but remember magic doesn’t exist so if people see you appear out of no where or its caught in camera it’s not good”.

“I can make myself invisible too right like with the deaths.”

“Yes but I’ll say unless you know for sure it’s a magical only room you’re going into don’t. Travel the human way please, we have to maintain the human identity at all cost”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think she did?


	10. Secrets

They arrive at the restaurant and Warren opens the car door for her, as they enter there are stares and whispers. They’re seated and as Warren looks over the menu Sarah says “I know what I’m having if there’s any dish you don’t know what it is just let me know”.

He smiles at her you do love your Caribbean food don’t you?”

“Before sex it was my favourite thing”, he chokes on his water, so what are you having?”

“Rice and peas with fried fish, fried plantain, fried dumpling and coleslaw”.

“What are you thinking of getting?”

“I want to try the chicken roti and some jerk chicken, you know what let’s get a selection of dishes, I know what you’ve eaten and what you’ve ordered will barely touch the energy you need to replace”.

“What about drinks?”

“I may try the Guinness punch unless Sarah you can recommend something better”.

“No that’s fine I’m going to have the carrot juice, it’s a good job you asked for a private table there’s no one to see how much I’ll be eating”.

“Actually there is no need to worry on that front the staff here are all supernaturals they’re used to it”.

“Seriously what are they?”

“I’ll tell you later let’s try to keep talking about supernatural stuff to a bare minimum within range of humans, not to mentions some non humans have incredible hearing and can hear every word of our conversation now”.

The drinks come and they each have a sip of their drinks before switching over, “I need a glass of my own of that carrot juice it’s really nice. They talk about the day job and Sarah was telling Warren about the woman in the bathroom and how maybe he should enforce a dress code when the food comes. “Here you’re your majesties”, says the waiter so only they can hear. “The meal is on us “Thank you but you’ve a business to run and staff and suppliers to pay we will pay the bill”.

The waiter leaves “it was nice of them to want to do that”, says Sarah telepathically to Warren. “Nice yes but then we would owe him and he knows who we are what’s to stop him saying I gave you free food now do a favour for me and kill this person”, he replies to her.

“Wait we can just go up to someone and kill them?”

“Yes and no if you wished someone dead”

“The wish will come through and there will be an unscheduled death”, realises Sarah.

“I see now why you didn’t want me wishing before I knew the truth”, Warren takes a bite of her fish with some plantain and rice. “Wow that’s good I need some of that to take home with us”.

“I can make this actually but not today, how did you find this place?”

“ I knew you were craving Jamaican and my secretary recommended it to me he eats here all the time apparently”.

After lunch they go back to work Sarah to do some actual accounting and Warren to tend to the work of death. When the work day was over Warren ask Sarah if she wanted to go to a club later he had a lot of deaths he had to take after lunch. She said yes before she left the office her staff came to see her “Am I okay dropping off the reports of today’s business at the house?” Ask Abigail 

“Eva, Warren tells me you live in the staff wing of the house”, Eva nods “Please bring any finished reports home with you and Abigail for tonight no extra work. I’m going to enjoy myself with my husband doing something I don’t normally do. Give the finish report to one of the night staff”.

“Only you and your husband know who work intimately for you, we don’t know who any of the night staff are or they were even called the night staff your majesty”, says Neil. 

“You’re dismiss”, says Sarah later as they were getting change she told Warren what transpired in her office. “People don’t know and the staff can never reveal their identities because they would be constantly harassed for favours. Like how they wanted to give us free food before. I should have told you that, the blame is on me at least they don’t know the names of the teams. Night shift could be anything our security people changing shift anything. We talk about the office of death between us and us only and are restricted in what we discuss in the office agree?”

“Agree?” says Sarah 

“My staff they’re like you and I right?”

“They’re not really human they eat and drink and sleep but they can go without them I created them to be only about the office of death and to be thorough and efficient at their job”.

“Abigail bought me a hot chocolate this morning after my kills because she expected me to be stress, and compliment me when I said I wasn’t”. 

“If you don’t like her attitude change it but from what I’ve seen of woman over the years be sure you want to, giving her more emotions will make her more human and with it comes the flaws and cattiness.”.

“I don’t know when she ask me if it was okay to deliver the report here earlier and I said no she seemed disappointed like she wanted me to say yes”. 

“She has never been here curiosity got the best of her, she should be asking you what you want to do. Not telling you what she wants and waiting for you to agree with it, I’ll reboot her give me a second he disappears and comes back “It’s done”.

“You don’t play around do you”.

“We’re the most powerful beings on the planet, people want the power we have, any sign of the slightest thing seeming off act fast to fix it”.

“Show me how you do a reprogramming”, he does using her as the guinea pig.

They get to the club and Sarah sticks to non alcoholic cocktails as there were humans in the building she didn’t want to get wasted and wishing something like death or a bloke who won’t leave her alone.

“You know booze don’t affect you right”.

“I’m not a big drinker and I didn’t know that I’ll stick to what I’ve decided”.

“I’ll have a beer”, Warren tells the barman who leaves and comes back with a bottle of Heineken’s. 

They watch the people dance before Sarah leads Warren unto the dance floor no diggity by the backstreet boys come on. Sarah is dancing up against Warren when a tall Latino man comes up to her and starts dancing with her. She stops dancing “I know you ass did not come up here and start grinding on me when you see I’m already with someone”.

“Look at him you think he understands this music you need flavour baby”, Sarah looks the man right in his eyes. “You see this”, she shows him her wedding ring. “I got all the flavour I want and I’m possessive”.

“Didn’t see the ring”, the man stops talking and back away from them.

“I suspect we will encounter more people over the years, telling you, you need more flavour”.

“They will died and fade away their opinions don’t matter”.

“Unfortunately when we get a harden racist having a go at us because we’re an interracial couple it will”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, tonight I came out to unwind so less talking and more dancing”. As they lay in bed that night Sarah thought about what Warren said and he was right she had experience racism from both blacks and whites. 

“Warren does the home and away teams know the people that work for us, you know what I mean do they know their job description and who they’re?”.

“They know everything including who our secretaries are but I purposely don’t have our private staff know who the team members are. There needs to be secrets to this job the world right now isn’t in a good place people are backstabbing and double crossing friends, foe and even employers. Our staff sees all that and can be corrupted if they stay on earth long enough”.

“If they don’t stay and live on earth then where else do they go?” Warren smiles at her, “Wait are you telling me there’s some place else that exist that they go to”.


	11. Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren Take Sarah to visit their domain for the first time

“Yes”

“You have to take me there”

“I need to sleep, we need to sleep”

“Warren you can’t just say something like that and not expect me to want to go”

“Sleep then I’ll take us there before work tomorrow ok”

“Ok”

The next morning Warren calls the office to say he and Sarah weren’t coming in and to forward any urgent work to his email.

As they’re eating breakfast “We will be in our domain when we leave here and because we will not be on earth all death will cease till we come back”.

“Will that not just create a backlog?” ask Sarah 

“The minute we return everyone due to die immediately dies”

“And the people that need us to kill them?”

“We still have to kill them and yes the longer we’re not here the greater the backlog”.

“This place where are going to does it have a name?”

“Purgatory”

“For real you’re in charge of purgatory”

“No my darling we’re in charge of purgatory although if you believe human gossip and beliefs it’s called the underworld. And I’m either Hades god of the underworld in Greek mythology or I’m known as Thanos the personification of death in Roman mythology”.

“So I would be Persephone then?”

“You would be if the mythology was truth”, says Warren

“There is only heaven, hell or purgatory every religion may have a different name for it but it boils down to those three places that people go to when they die”.

“So how do we get there?” Ask Sarah 

“Just imagine yourself there but as you’ve never been, hold my hand and I’ll take us there, one you know what it looks like you can take yourself there”. She takes his hand and they disappear and reappear in front of a castle “Holy crap there’s an actual castle”.

“I did say we were king and queen of death, turn around”, she does she’s surprise to see palm trees, high rise buildings and restaurants. “Why does purgatory look like a tropical island?”.

“Tell me Sarah how does it feel?”

“Actually for a tropical island it’s pretty cold”

“Remember the first time you went in my library in Rome and saw all those empty chairs then when you remembered people would be there you saw the Away team?”

“The chairs were never empty, people were always in it, you just didn’t know it, when you knew for sure there will be people there didn’t you see the team straight away?”

“Yes”, she turns to him “You’re right so what you’re saying is what I’m seeing now isn’t the truth?”

“What was your last though before you just turned around?”

“Hawaii”

“And you see Hawaii, let me show you what this place really looks like”, she gasps “What the hell its Manhattan”.

“I like Manhattan, every few years I’ll change it to something else it was a desert waste land for a century”.

“Where are the people that are send here?”

“Come”, he walks her inside the castle where she sees marble staircases, stain glass windows, gold chandeliers she was still admiring the decorations when Francesca walks up to them and bows. 

“Good morning your majesties”

“Good morning Francesca”

“Ma’am would you like a drink?”

“No I’m good”

“Sir what about yourself?”

“Two ice teas please”, they watch Francesca leave “I didn’t want a drink Warren”.

“Trust me have the drink”, they both have an ice tea then Warren takes her into a living room.

“Come let me show you some of our guest, he opens a door that’s hidden behind a panel and they seem to have stepped out the castle and were now outside. In front of them thousands and thousands of men, women and children could be seen in cages and those that weren’t in cages were attempting to help free the ones in cages. Some people looked like they didn’t care what was going on while others were meditating ignoring the cages and its occupants. 

The sky looked bleak and there was no shelter for anyone, while Sarah was there she saw it raining , snowing, felt a very strong wind and had the sun beat down on her something fierce but she notices the people didn’t flinch or acknowledge the change in weather temperature or conditions.

“Come there is more”, he takes her pass the cages and it’s people. She follows him and sees what she would describe as a textbook definition of the underworld in front of her. She looks up at Warren, “I thought you said it wasn’t real, why am I seeing a three headed dog and what looks like the sea of lost souls if every Greek mythology show or movie I’ve ever watch is correct in being incorrect”. Sarah notices that the people in this area seem fascinated by everything around them.

“It’s not, he takes her to another area where there was nothing but desert, the finale area they go to had a church they walk in and see a service is in session. They walk out again “I don’t understand”, says Sarah.

“Everyone here is dead and believes something happens to the soul when they died even the atheist trust me I know, the cages we saw are the newly arrived and some lifers they’re called that because they will never leave here. Every religion has an idea of what this place is. When people are taken here for the first time they’re told this is a waiting place to see if they go to heaven or hell. The people in cages are in denial of that truth and try to buy or manipulate themselves out of being here. The ones trying to free them are the ones who after a time realises the truth and so they try to free other people. Unfortunately they don’t tell them they were once like them they just try to free them”.

“Be the hero”.

“Yes because they think it’s a good check against their name, the others you see near the cages know the truth but don’t care or think they know better than my staff here. The underworld scene you saw are people that know the truth of this place but decided they know better and choose to believe a lie everytime over the truth literally in front of them”.

“They choose to believe the lie of the underworld”, says Sarah realising.

“The landscape changes to what each person believes at the time it doesn’t always look like the underworld”, says Warren.

“The people in the desert struggling are those who believe the truth of this place and make a decision to do everything to get to haven or believe it or not hell. The church you see have those people in it that believe what they see here, and make changes to the way they think and behave and make a decision to choose good or evil. This is neutral ground only we can have both sides here”.

“When you say both sides?”

“Anyone from mass murderers to nuns comes here”, Sarah looks surprise seeing her face Warren explains “You could have been the most religious person on earth and still the core of you could be rotten on the inside while on the outside you seem pious. While a murder could have truly been sorry for his crimes and deeply repented of them but his guilt makes him feel he should have nothing but punishment”.

“This place is punishment for these people, some feel they have every right to be here because they can’t forgive themselves and others want to be forgiven but don’t see how they can be”, Warren looks at her puzzled 

“I heard that sari wearing women’s thoughts over there in yellow, she can’t forgive herself for her son’s accidental drowning and the harshness of the desert and the comfort of the church is where they need to end up if they choose to leave this place. Basically this place is their second chance”, he nods proud of her for getting it so quickly but he knew she was smart but she just impressed him by showing how good she was at working things out for herself, “But you said there are staff so what do they do?”

“They’re like social workers each of our staff is assigned a number of cases they watch them then report on them and when they leave here a note is put on their file and it’s closed”. Sarah turns to Warren, “So does that mean they can say things to influence them”. He shakes his head “Free will must always be allowed to happen. They just observe as long as the people are dead and here we’re in charge of them”.

So the Manhattan skyline I saw before who uses them?”

“The staff that work here, some of the people that work for us in the human world prefer to live in this realm instead of the human one. They’ve gotten used to the luxuries of that world and quite frankly so have I, If it makes them happy and work harder and obsess over scandal the tv show why not treat them well”.

“You’re a good boss, the staff that work here who do they report the cases to?”.

“The thing is Sarah both sides have access to the report, we naturally see all reports first”.

“How is that fair can’t evil manipulate the situation?”


	12. Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death leads to unexpected joy and pain

You’re forgetting who’s domain this is. They can see it but have no influence on it. We’re in charge here us and no one else”.

“I just think if we’re neutral then only us should see the report and not the other sides. I mean do we see their stuff?” ask Sarah 

“No we don’t you make a good point I’ll stop the reports from being seen by anyone other than the office of death”.

“So how do you know when a person as chosen a side”.

“Come I’ll show you”, he takes her hand and takes her back inside the church which was now empty. “I don’t know how the other sides take them once the people make their mind up what they believe. This church is neutral for all three sides”.

“Does that mean the other two people in charge of the other sides can come here?”

“Like I say it’s neutral we’ll have secrets they cannot come outside this church as for if they come into this church I don’t know but if they do, it would change this landscape I’m sure”. 

“I need that ice tea, glad you ordered it for me”. 

“You’re alive this is a place of death, it’s making you feel dry mouth, the drink will not only soothe your throat but it will take the stench of death from you so other supernatural don’t get a whiff of what this place smells like when we leave it”.

They find Francesca and have their ice tea. They return to their home and Sarah’s legs give out immediately, but Warren catches her before she falls. “There is so much death happening at once, it’s making your body feel sick, your body will get use to it. You must eat Francesca have prepared us some food”.

They walk in the dining room to see roast chicken, seafood Alfredo, bread, mash potatoes, rice, sweet potato pie and Sarah’s personal favourite cherry pie on the table they tuck in. “I’m starving I feel like I’ve not eaten for a week”.

“You will feel that way my love until we are back on schedule with the deaths”. True to Warren’s word Sarah ate more in a day than she would ever eat in a week. She woke up in her and Warren’s bed. “I don’t remember falling asleep”.

He brushes a hair from her face “I believe they call it a food coma, how are you feeling now?”

“A bit better”.

“Are we back on schedule now?” She ask

“For the regular deaths, there is still people who need you there to kill them I did as much as I could but you still have to play your part I need to sleep for a bit”.

Sarah get up and brushes her teeth and change into an red turtleneck with black slacks with a thin red belt and red heels. She put her hair up in a ponytail. She looks at herself in the mirror she loved the reflection looking back at her in the bathroom mirror. 

She walks into the bedroom to see Warren asleep. She goes to see the home team. “My queen lovely to see you up and about”.

She looks at the small man, “Thank you, she feels a tug and disappears to reappear in an expensive looking room. An old man was sat in a chair, “Look at them pretending to care when all they want is my money the joke is on them my grandson is getting everything”. Sarah looks over at where the man points to see a boy of about six crying begging his grandfather not to go. She notices the others in the room looked bored. “I’m just sad I have to leave him with those vultures he’s a good boy. I wish I could leave him with you to take care of I have custody of him”.

Sarah was taken back by the mans’ words “What do you think will happen to him he’s underage”, ask Sarah

“I fare they will kill him for his inheritance”. Sarah was shocked at the admission. “You would give him to a stranger to raise, I’m taking your life who’s to say I’m human”. The man nods “The paperwork is in the drawer over there”. 

Sarah opens her hand and the paperwork appears. “This is power of attorney for your grandson and adoption papers you’ve already signed with a lawyer’s signature”.

“Please save him”, pleads the man Sarah looks over at the mix race child and her heart went out to him everyone in the room was white except for him.

“I need to discuss this with my husband. I’m going to freeze you I’ve more deaths to take I’ll return with my husband”.

“She freezes him in place and goes about killing the other people on her list when the list was done she goes home and see the home team so the names on the red board moved to the green board.

She then tells Warren about the gentleman and the child. “Can we take him in you know with us being what we’re?”.

“We can if he asked you to take him then the child was meant for us, this has happen once before to me”.

Sarah realises “Your grandfather that’s how you met him you did a similar thing with him”, Warren nods.

“So we can keep him”, she says hopefully, “He’s the only person of colour in that family I can’t help thinking he suffered for it”.

“When I wanted a family my creator gave me one, have you been thinking about children?” she nods.

“We’ve been blessed with a child I’ve been thinking about it as well”.

“How does it work he will die we will not”.

“Let’s go see Mr Samuel”, they go see the gentlemen he unfreezes. He looks at Warren “You looks just like you did in my dreams thank you for taking care of him”. 

“Thank you for trusting us with him”, says Warren. He produces a paper in his hand “This is a contract to say you willingly give Jackson to us of your own free will. He will not remember your family, they will not remember him he will look like a combination of my wife and I to the outside world but remains the same to us and if he chooses later can look like us. He will not died he will be our son but never have to execute anything to do with the office of death. We will look after him well”.

“I know you will”, says Mr Samuel. He signs the papers and it disappears and a flash of bright light appears and disappears. “I’m ready”.

Sarah touches him and he dies, “Thank you for the gift”, she says to him. She turns to Warren how do we explain a six year old who looks like us?”.

“Come”, he tells her he takes her hand and walk her over to Jackson, “Put your hand on him”. When she puts a hand on him she sees all his life from he was born. She feels a bond to him and her eyes widen Warren seeing this places his hands on Jackson “Oh my god he’s ours”.

“Now he is”

“No Sarah he’s ours was always ours, as in he has our DNA”

“Warren that’s not possible I’m not pregnant I’m on my period”.

“Sarah he’s our child they allow Jackson to see and feel them, he looks at them both “Mom, dad”, he hugs them. Sarah starts crying “He’s in our realm and he’s not dead or due to die how is it possible he’s our child, our biological child, I can feel our bond our familiar bond”.

“Mum why are you crying?”

“I’m just happy to see you baby that’s all mummy is happy to see you, now let’s go home”. Once Sarah saw the home team she joined Jackson and Warren in the living room. “A room is being prepared for him, would you like a drink Jackson?”

“Yes please orange juice”

They take him into the kitchen and Sarah pours him a drink, “How about a sandwich buddy”.

“Mom can I have peanut butter and jelly”.

“Of course”, they watch him eat. Warren I’m freaking out how is it our biological child was being raised by human strangers”.


	13. Lying?

“He would have been so lonely, he would have reminded people of death constantly, as our child he has all our powers and we were not there to guide him. Imagine if the wrong person got a hold of him I dread to think what could’ve happened to him”. 

“How did the old man get him Warren, I don’t understand what’s going on here?”.

“Right now we look after our son and get him settled into his new home then we look for answers, I don’t want to scare him”.

“Ok”.

“Jackson when was the last time you saw us before today?”

“Yesterday at my six birthday party with grandma and grandpa, I’m tired can I go up to my room now?”

“Sure buddy lead the way”, they follow Jackson as he leads them to a room opposite theirs, “Dad where are my trains and my teddy bear my abuela(grandmother) gave me”.

“I tell you what close your eyes buddy and remember what your room look like”, Warren watches his son concentrates and he touches his shoulder blade and sees the room in Jackson’s memory. He raises his hand and the room looks like a duplication of what he saw.

“You did magic but it’s okay to do magic in the house right dad and only in our house and abuela and abuelo(grandfather)”.

“That’s right son”.

“Por que mi habitacion no tenia mis cosas en ella antes?(Why did my room not have my things in it before).

“We weren’t sure what you wanted it to look like Jackson”, says Sarah 

“Dad where is my nanny Abbey she gets me ready for bed”

“Your mum and I will help you tonight and tomorrow we’ll introduce you to a new nanny ok”.

“Ok I hope she’s nicer than Abbey”

“Why was Abbey not nice?”

“She promise if I told you she would kill me”

“She can’t hurt you son that’s a promise”

“But she said”

“She can’t hurt you anymore son”

“Even though I’m not allowed to do magic in front of strangers she would take me to see a man who would make me do magic I didn’t want to dad”, he starts crying.

“It’s okay son we’re here now, no one will ever hurt you or force you to do anything against your will again”.

“Jackson”

“Yes mum”

“Can you remember what the man Abbey took you to see look like”, he nods “Then picture yourself with Abbey”.

They look into his memories and saw Abigail, Sarah’s private secretary with their son and a man they’ve never met, Jackson’s memories change and they see the man trying to use Jackson to open something but they couldn’t see what. Jackson was shaking and crying saying he wanted to go home.

Sarah and Warren were livid, but they remained calm for their son’s sake they bathe him and put some clothes Francesca had bought for him on him, then read him a story and stayed with him till he fell asleep.

In their bedroom Warren could barely contained his anger, “Seven years from now not only will our son be hurt but someone stole him from us, they stole our child Sarah and put him out of time which is impossible to do”.

“Something feels off ever since Jackson became ours something seems off, do you not feel it Warren?”

“Now that you mention it, it does but sending Abigail directly to hell is my first priority but unfortunately she hasn’t done anything wrong yet that I know off so she can’t be punished for it”.

“She can’t know about Jackson if he came into the past who’s to say she’s not from the future, that I like hot chocolate thing is perhaps something I enjoy in the future. What if when you reprogram her, she’s not really reprogrammed we don’t know what the future holds but maybe she does”.

“You’re right in everything you say, you did say she wanted to come to the house didn’t you, what if it’s to see if Jackson was here”.

“I’m giving up work, in the future it seems I’m a crappy mother who doesn’t even tuck my child in at night and despite me not liking Abigail very much gave her my child to raise. I can’t do this Warren I’m not a good death am I. Did you know I took someone’s life and didn’t even let them finished what they were saying in Jamaica because I got pissed she dared to not know her place”.

“You’re a queen so in terms of your job it’s up to you to decide how you do your deaths, as for giving up work you can’t not be Mrs Death, as for your accountancy job if you want to give it up go ahead but what will you be teaching our son by doing that. Reduce your hours if you must I understand for right now you want sometime with him fair enough but you will create a big back log by not doing your supernatural job”.

“I’m staying home with Jackson for a while, I’ll work from home and do my job of death, I don’t want to hide my son. I want to take him to the park, shopping for clothes and just walk around the neighbourhood with him”.

“We’re not hiding him I’m not ashamed of my son, my six year old son”, Warren sits on the bed and rest his hands on his face. He’s our son that’s all we say nothing else the papers will have a field day with this news”.

“People will assume we had him years ago and just never mentioned him outside of the family, what about the supernaturals will they remember we didn’t have him yesterday?”.

“As long as we tell the truth all anyone will remember is he’s our son. We literally can’t go out there and lie to the world, as soon as we say he’s our son they ALL will know he’s our son which is the truth and that’s all people will know the truth of Jackson being our son. If we make up a story since it won’t be the truth the world will start asking questions which we can’t really answer but they will know it’s a lie”.

“So we tell the truth and everyone believes it and have no issue humans and supernaturals with not seeing Jackson before now. But we lie and there will be problems”.

“When it’s to do with changing the fate of the world we never lie, we would not be neutral then”.

“Then Warren how does people say your grandfather is your grandfather and everyone including me believes it”.

“If you notice I always say I can never ask for a better man to be my grandfather, which is the truth I can never ask for a better grandfather”.

“I think I got it, you need to be careful how things are worded and it needs to be true”.

“We’ll take Jackson to the park tomorrow so he can be seen by people calling us mum and dad and it get in the papers and they ask for a statement or a press conference. Because I will be saying the truth tomorrow, you’ll see the press will ask questions in the present and nothing about us or Jackson’s past together before now”. 

“Is this taking away the people’s free will to think for themselves?”

“No Sarah because this is a rule of this world that can never be changed and go beyond free will”.

“I think we should invite our parents to spent the week with us from tomorrow so they can meet their new grandson”.

“They’ll not be affected by my words tomorrow neither will the home and away teams or our supernatural security. Which reminds me we need human and supernatural security for Jackson for when he’s outside”.

“Warren every where he goes I want them there even in school with him. We can put him in the correct grade now knowing he will be caught up but he mustn’t go back to the school he was at in the future”.

The next morning Sarah helped Jackson brushed his teeth and have a quick shower. whilst his father helped him to dress in blue chinos and a blue polo shirt she went to see the home team who explained how the night shift was. “There were a lot of almost deaths last night and none of the people where scheduled to die”.

“It’s a good job they literally can’t die without myself and my husband’s taking them”.

“Good job mam, we’ve never seen anything like this before”.

She hears the rest of Liam’s report and goes to find her family.


	14. Outings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Warren spent the day with their son

She finds them in the kitchen eating breakfast and takes a seat by Jackson. Francesca brings her a bowl of oatmeal. She adds some bananas and blueberries to it and tucks in. After breakfast they put their coats and hats on as she’s zipping Jackson’s Parker up she watches Francesca staring at Jackson from the hallway.

“Was there something you wanted Francesca?”

“No your majesty just wondering what to make the little prince for lunch”. 

“Pancakes”

“No pancakes, there is no need for you to make us lunch. I tell you what you can do make us macaroni and cheese with fried chicken. Warren’s and I mother are staying for the week I’m sure they’ll both want to make their grandson some food, please help them anyway you can”.

Francesca curtsy and leave, “Ready”. Sarah nods they take one of Jackson’s hand each and walk out the front door. 

“Can we go to the park?” Warren and Sarah stop in their tracks they could hear Jackson’s voice in their head.

“Sure son”, says Warren out loud, he was surprised he taught his six year old to speak telepathically.

They walk to the park with one of their security men driving their Range Rover beside them. “Take it to the entrance to the park we will see you there in five minutes. The man drives off and they walk with Jackson, “It’s such a nice day today winter is definitely coming, Jackson what do you want to do at the park?”

“Mum, dad can we go on a horse ride after we go to the zoo?”

“Warren what do you think?”

“I think that can be arranged and we will definitely do the carriage ride last, and guess what we’ll have lunch wherever you want”.

“Really”

“Really”, says a smiling Sarah

“McDonald’s even”

“Can we go to that place with lots of fish?”, Warren and Sarah wondered what he meant,“Lots of fish?”.

“Mom the one with where you choose your lobster”

“Red lobster”, Warren tells Sarah telepathically and they ask their son using the same method if that’s what he meant.

“Yes”he replies.

Warren wondered why they’re so careful about what they talk about in public as a family in the future. And why do they talk telepathically so much to him, at the park they took Jackson to the zoo it was surreal to Warren and Sarah to be taking pictures of their son they had yet to conceive.

Sarah was taking a video of them all on the carriage ride with Jackson pulling silly faces at his father she started laughing then stop abruptly. “Are you okay love?”

“I’m just enjoying the moment it’s nice to be in Central Park with my husband and our son”. When the cartridge ride was over they were driven to Red Lobster.

“So Jackson ready to choose your lobster?”, the six year old run over to the lobster tank and chooses a lobster they’re seated and Sarah gets a coke for herself, and a lemonade for Jackson and Warren. “I see he’s inherited your love of all things seafood”.

Warren looks at his watch it was after twelve and yet there had been no deaths yet for either him or Sarah to attend so far which he found odd. Yes they were still taking those who didn’t need there attendance but normally he would have done hundreds of deaths by now. He looks at his wife and child and decided then and there to just enjoy the day, because it seems like in the future they didn’t often get a whole day to spent with their son.

Jackson’s lobster came and Warren cut up his food for him, he watches Sarah with her fish platter and look down at his pasta dish and take a deep breath and begins to eat. The conversation turned to the cartoons Jackson watched that morning and the animals they saw at the zoo. When they finish eating they drove back to their home. Warren had a statement he prepared earlier in the day released to the press while they were eating lunch. When they pull up to the gate there were tons of photographers. “We take one picture and that’s it no need to answer any press questions, they got out the car, “Warren you and your wife have a six year old child but have been married for only a few weeks is there a reason why you hid him from the press”.

Sarah takes Jackson inside the house, “You were given my statement I have no more to say except I’m proud of my son and I’m not ashamed of him, good day”. More questions were shouted at him but he ignored them all and follow his family inside his house.

It’s a good job Jackson is too young to understand what the press were implying he thought but once again something seems off to him in the questions being shouted at him. He gets inside to see Sarah helping Jackson who was bouncing up and down to remove his coat and shoes. “Grandma made cookies I can smell it”.

“Jackson wait for us”, they all walk into the kitchen to see both sets of parents at the stove cooking. Jackson runs up to Sarah’s mum. “Grandma up”, he lifts his arms she turns down the stove and picks him up. “Cookies”.

“Maybe later we just had lunch if you’re good for the rest of the day you can have some”.

“Grandma can you read me a story?”

“Of course sweetie, what do you want me to read”

“The three bears”, Sarah watches her mother take her son upstairs, “Where’s Francesca?”

“She went food shopping”, answered her father-in-Law

“She likes shopping delivered to the house she hates the supermarket”

“I asked her to get me some items for a dish I’ll be making and it guarantees she would be out the house when you guys came back and needed to talk to us”.

“Dad that’s an excellent strategy when mum comes downstairs we’ll start the conversation in the meantime I would like a drink anything for you babe”.

“A glass of mango juice will be fine”, they’re all in the kitchen when Natalie, Warren’s mother comes back downstairs. They tell their parents everything that’s happened with their son and about Abigail.   
“Are you getting a nanny for Jackson because between the four of us we can take turns watching him for you besides he’s going to be in school for most of the day anyway, that one you went to would be perfect for him it’s a private school that takes security seriously why did you think we sent you there”.

“I think your mother is right your old school would be perfect we can’t send him back to Saint Francis”.

“I take it Francesca has security watching her dad”.

“What do you take me for, of course this is a woman who was too willing to leave the house, besides we need to make sure she’s not meeting up with Abigail”.

“She’s been with me from the beginning of time literally I really hope she doesn’t betray us but she put me on edge the way she was staring at Jackson this morning like he was a puzzle she was trying to figure out”.

“The magic should have worked right everyone knows he’s our son now”.

“It’s worked besides she is literally here to serve me, yes I do pay her but one of her job description is to keep me and any family I have safe. She and the home and away team are incorruptible that’s why they know the truth of everything that happens with us”.

“She didn’t seem to know about Jackson or any of your secret passages”, says Sarah.

“I do that to keep her safe, it’s one of the reasons she doesn’t like doing mandate human things because of my wealth people will try to get information out of her. If she’s hooked up to a lie dictation contraption it will show she knows things when questioned, but she can’t betray me”.

“Okay but what are the chances kidnappers will have that”.

“You will be surprise how sophisticated and organised criminals are now a days it’s not just humans we need to be worry of but supernaturals as well”.

“But Warren what happens if she betrays us”

“She never has, I’m sure she will seize to exists if she does”.


	15. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah meets Warren’s real father

They both suddenly feel a tug, “We have to go take care of something”, says Warren. When they get to the person who’s in between life, they both find themselves in the expensive looking room from the day before and see the old man who asked them to take Jackson. “I wasn’t expecting two of you”, he looks over at Jackson. “They will kill him I wish I had people to leave him with when I’m gone”. They freeze him, “This is impossible he’s died already why are we both here for this visit with him this is my first visit with him. The clock on the wall is telling me that”.

Warren takes her hand and they disappear, “Something about yesterday and that room is wrong and we need to figure out what that is”.

“Do you think it’s us taking Jackson that caused whatever this is?”

“No Sarah something in that room is wrong, Jackson is ours, us taking our child shouldn’t have cause a repeat of a death something that has never happened before. When you took the old man your team was not with you”.

“I was at home when it happened the tug, I didn’t feel like I needed them and it was a good thing they weren’t there especially Abigail. I’ve done deaths before without them so that’s not the problem”.

They appear in front of the home team and look on the board, the old man’s name wasn’t on it, in fact there was no one that needed them to help them died for the old day”. Which Warren knows has never happened before. “Liam hows the deaths been going?”

“Apart from that anomaly yesterday everything is on schedule”.

“The thing is we have both been called to someone who’s life was taken yesterday”, everyone in the room is in shocked. “As you know Abigail is not to be trusted she doesn’t know who any of you are for now but who’s to say that in the future she doesn’t”.

“It’s impossible for anyone of us to give up that information sir”.

“Just be careful who you talk to at the office and when you’re out and about, now that man has already died so his room is frozen for now till we figure out what’s going on”.

“I must go see the father”.

Everyone in the room looks in awe at those words”, he takes Stiles hands and they find themselves back home. “Come on get your coat we have somewhere we need to be”.

“Don’t you have to call and make an appointment first, so whoever we’re going to visit knows we’re coming”.

“He knows we’re coming”.

“Where are we going?”

“The diner we had our first meal together at”, he drives them there and opens her car door for her. They walk into the diner and Warren waves to a young man in his late teens. “Hello Warren, lovely to meet you, Sarah how have you been enjoying your first day with your son?”

“I’m sorry who are you?”

“Sarah this is my father”, her head turned around so fast she almost got whiplash. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet his father, the proper one I mean?”, she looks around her as she finished suddenly worried who maybe ease dropping on their conversation. The man laughs, “Don’t worry no one can hear us”.

“Aren’t you a bit too young to be his father?”

“I’m older than I look”.

“What brings me here, you have never called on me before today”.

“What ever?” ask an unbelieving Sarah.

“No this is the first time”.

“The old man who’s life was taken yesterday turned up alive today, which is impossible, not to mention seeing our six year old we’ve yet to conceive”.

“Enjoy today with your boy, throw him a birthday party with just the family, I spoke to Francesca she has bought the necessary items for the party, today is my gift to you enjoy it. Tomorrow the work of death will continue and you will need to be at those dead’s both of you”.

“You stop the deaths we needed to be at today”, Sarah had just realised it.

“There was no deaths scheduled for today I didn’t stop any deaths”.

“That doesn’t make sense it’s impossible for you to know that Jackson would be here in order to stop or not schedule any deaths needing Warren and my attention today”.

“Sarah with me all things are possible, that’s a lesson from me I don’t want you to every forget”, he disappears. They walk back to the car and start a conversation telepathically. “While I’m grateful for the day with our son, he didn’t really help us with our problem”.

“You heard him but didn’t take his words in Sarah, he didn’t stop all deaths today you can feel you’re still taking life. So his statement is true we have not been needed at any deaths today and the one we went to technically we’ve already killed”.

“So what do we do then Warren?”

“We go home and have a birthday party for our boy, we were absent from his party days ago”.

“What about his fake grandfather?”

“He’s dead already he can’t do too much damage”, we don’t know if he was a fake grandfather he seemed certain that Jackson was his blood. The good thing about him being alive is we can question him much more that we did especially about these dreams he was having”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how the man is alive again🙃🤫


	16. Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️This chapter deals with a mass shooting please be aware of that.⚠️

“We were so focused on Jackson common sense kind went out the window yesterday”.

“You’re not wrong Sarah”, they got home and a bodyguard opens the car and front doors for them. Jackson comes running up to them Sarah bends and picks him up, how was your nap?”

“Okay, there’s decorations and a cake and I’m having another birthday party with just my family, I’ve never had one with just my family before”. She put him down and Warren helps her take off her coat, then all three walk in the kitchen to see happy birthday signs and balloons everywhere. Jackson leaves his parents to finish his guava juice. “Is that pollo guisado I smell mom”.

“It’s autumn after all my grand-baby said it’s his favourite food I make for him”,

“So mom I know you didn’t leave us hanging like that what did you make for us to represent us?”

“Beef wellington and a Bakewell Tart with homemade custard, everything has just come out the oven”.

“That was good timing”.

“Not really son, your son knew you were close by so we started pulling things out the oven”.

Both Sarah and Warren was surprised at that news but didn’t let it show, there were birthday presents wrapped and waiting for Jackson to open”.

“Warren and Sarah excuse themselves for a moment and look round their son bedroom to see just what he was into. They raise their hands and some items appear beside them on the bed, another raise of the hand and wrapping paper appears. They wrap the gifts and hoped he liked what they got him.

They took the presents back downstairs and everyone including Francesca sits at the dining table and start to fill their plates with food, they ask Jackson what he wanted to eat and made him a plate.

When dinner was over Jackson started opening his many presents, his parents got him more trains for his collection and tickets to the museum to see an exhibition of dinosaurs, as well as some clothes and colouring books. His grandparents got him a doctors kit complete with a-white coat and doctor’s bag, as well as clothes and a new backpack for school”.

“You like your presents?”

“Yes mum, thank you for my presents can we watch frozen?”

“Of course son”, they all piled into the movie theatre room and Warren opens Apple TV and puts on frozen. They all watch it together Jackson was snuggled up between each parent they all look at him he seems so happy. Warren couldn’t help wondering how he ended up such a lousy parent his own son just had his first birthday party with just the family alone. When the movie was over they took him up to his room they were leaving his room when he started screaming “No, stop it hurts I’ll be good I promise I just wanted something to eat”.

Sarah starts to cry, “My poor baby is having nightmares of pain he was forced to feel. Abigail better pray I don’t see her anytime soon or she will be dead”.

“Technically she hasn’t done anything yet or anything bad right now in 2019, we have to be smart about this us going and just killing her makes us no longer neutral”.

“We’re not pushovers Warren”.

“No we’re not but we plan and find out information on Abigail. When she’s not working where is she hanging around and with who?”

“We need to outsmart her and send a message, no one and I mean no one touches what’s ours and live damn it I’m a king and I’ll be respected”.

“Tomorrow I’m going to register Jackson for school, I don’t have the paperwork to do it”.

“If you had the paperwork where would you keep it?” ask Warren

“In my dressing room where there is a safe”.

“Go look in your safe”, Sarah goes in her dressing room and comes back with Jackson’s birth certificate and passport. “This isn’t going to work his birth is over six years from now”.

“When people look at it he would have been born six years go”.

“How did you know it would have been there?”

“When Jackson remembered what is room looked like I knew he would have seen his passport and birth certificate before so I extracted that from his memory. Jackson’s papers is the last thing we’ll know about the future I’m afraid”. 

“Are you going into work tomorrow?”

“I’m coming with you to register Jackson in school, then I want to pop in to the office for an hour or so, don’t forget tomorrow we go back to taking life”.

“After we enrol him in school I’m coming back home that way when I have to leave Jackson our parents will be here to look after him”.

“Play nice with Abigail when you see her and note any questions she ask about our son”.

The next day before Jackson was up both Warren and Sarah found themselves taking a lot of lives. Sarah took about three hundred people before eight a.m. and Warren took about five hundred.

Registering Jackson for school was easy and he would start in a weeks time. Warren walked into his office and was greeted by Beth and John. They curtsy, bow and wished him a good morning. “Mr James is due in ten minutes for an audit”, Beth tells him.

Warren does the audit and wonder why Mr James thinks he’s definitely going to get what he wants. The morning was extremely busy he went downstairs to his staff restaurant and orders a plate of meatloaf and mash potatoes and a peppermint tea. He finish eating then he feels a tug in his chest he hurries out the restaurant and into his private elevator he reaches his floor then disappears. 

He finds himself in a hospice looking at a Chinese woman, “I knew I wouldn’t be alone”, she says to him. “Thank you I was unsure if I was worthy of being escorted home”. He smiles at her, “Every death has someone escorting them but you wanted me here for a reason, why’re you holding on and it’s not to see me”.

She looks at him sadly, “I’ve done some terrible things in my lifetime and I don’t know if heaven or hell is real and if they’re I’m afraid of spending eternity burning in hell”.

“Do you believe in god?”

“Only recently that’s why I’m afraid to die”.

“If you believe in god do you not also believe in forgiveness of sins, and he is who is says he is”. She thinks for a moment. “I do and I did give my heart to him”.

“Then where is your peace?”

“Death took it from me”

“True death as not yet come to you”, she looks at him wide eyed, “Thank you”. After a moment her face has a smile on it. “I was focusing on the wrong thing before, I’m ready to go now”. He touches her and she dies.

He goes to his next death and sees it’s a mass shooting at a school, he walks in the classroom and looks at the nine and ten year olds hiding behind their desk. He sees someone who must be the teacher giving CPR to a student begging her to live. He touches the little girl she looks at him, “My dad is the shooter mum wouldn’t let me see him as he’s a drunk. People are dead because of me, I deserve this painful death”.

“You’re a child your parents are adults they make decisions in your best interest, your mother protected you and clearly she was right to do so. That doesn’t give your father the right to kill innocent children because he’s angry. He pulled the trigger, he choose to come here and kill, he picked up the gun not you. You don’t deserve to suffer for his mistakes you’re innocent of any blood spilled here together. He shot you his own child”.

“He said it’s because if he can’t see me no one can”.

“You’re stubbornly holding on to life just to suffer let go”.

“I can’t”, Warren touches her and she dies. 

Two hours later he was in his office catching up on paperwork the morning deaths were hard on him. Thirty-six people were confirmed dead both adults and children at the middle school. He took five of them personally and it was hard to shake it off. He had attended many mass shootings before and just did his job, but he couldn’t help thinking about Jackson this time and it hit home his child could have been in that room. He knew Jackson can’t die but he would have still suffered through a horrific trauma.

Sarah took Jackson home and sat in the living room with her in-laws and parents, she feels a tug and go to the person and kills them. Her day kept having more and more deaths, she gets a tug and sees it’s a school which seemed to be on lockdown. She looks ahead of her in the hallway to see a man in his thirties with multiple guns on him. He has a gun shot wound she knows it’s self inflicted, “You’ve shot yourself why?”

“I just killed scores of people and my daughter, now that bitch ex wife of mine will never be happy”.

“Did you think that while she will never be happy, your actions have caused your daughter to never take another breath”.

“I was…, Sarah touches him and take his life she wasn’t interested in his rant or his reasons. She looks at Abigail, “I want a full report on this”. Abigail curtsy, “My queen as you wish, this is such a tragic event”. Sarah disappears not answering her, she tells her personal security to keep an extra eye on Abigail.


	17. Bonding

Warren walks into his house to be greeted by Jackson he lifts his son up and holds on to him tightly. “Where is your mother?”

“She’s gone to the shop”, Jackson’s whispered to his father “I remember to call it the shop I’m getting better at keeping the secret aren’t I daddy”.

“Yes you’re but you know buddy NEVER keep a secret that someone that isn’t me or your mom tell you to keep okay”.

“Okay, I promise no matter who it is”.

“No matter who it is”, he put Jackson down. “Where are your grandparents?”

“In the family room, we’re colouring”. He walks in the family room to see his parents on the sofa. “We saw the news we switched it off pretty quickly, that must have been difficult to go to as a parent”, says his mum.

“That’s an understatement, to do that not only to innocents but to your own child just for revenge. He’s dead now while the parents of those he kills has to live with the consequences of his action for life”.

Sarah walks through the front door, “I’m back it’s been a trying day”. 

“You heard about the shooting?” ask her mother. “I took the shooter he tried to justify why he did it I wasn’t in the mood to hear his reasons for committing mass murder”.

“I took his daughter, she was blaming herself for the deaths, her mother stopped her father from seeing him”.

“I’m glad I cut the moron off before he could go into his rant, millions of people don’t get to see their children they don’t go ahead and kill them and other people’s kids as well. They sort themselves out so the court grant them some visitation”.

“Maybe he’s mentally ill, says Warren’s mother”.

“The daughter said he was a drunk”.

“He clearly wasn’t drunk today his aim seemed perfect, we will never know his reasons unless he left a note behind. Quite frankly the victims are the only ones that matter and those traumatise adults and children left behind”.

“I need to see the the team I’ll be right back”, Warren goes in another wing of the house and sees the home team there. He watches as the names move around then looks at the team. “That anomaly couple days ago when some many people almost died from accidents as it been repeated since?”

“No my king”, answers Liam “Can I just say the food you graciously allowed us to have on the little princes birthday was amazing. Thank you for that”.

“You’re welcome, is the old man still an anomaly”.

“Yes my king as you’ve frozen him only you or your wife can unfreeze him, as we don’t know yet why he’s still alive we need to be cautious. Did the room change at all from when you first saw it?”.

“I didn’t really look, I was too shock from seeing the old man alive again”.

“I suggest should he ever be unfrozen to look at the room”, when Liam finish talking Warren disappears and goes back to the room with the old man he takes a photo and video of it. He returns to his home. “Daddy fridge”, Warren looks at the picture his son had in his hands it was of the their family that he had draw. 

“Come on let’s go in the kitchen and you can help me put it up on the fridge”. He’s surprised to see magnets on the fridge. He lifts Jackson up so he could put his picture on the fridge, which he does. 

“Let’s play some games grandma bought a lot of games how about operations”.

“Yeah”, screams Jackson asking to be put down. “I’ll get it”.

“Do you know where it is?”

“It’s in my playroom”, Warren looks at Sarah. We made him a playroom earlier the room wasn’t being used for anything”.

“The one next to my study?”

“Yes”.

“Ok”, have you spoken to the team about the strangeness that’s been happening?”

“Not my personal team but the home team yes, your personal team was there right that night we met Jackson?”

“No”.

“So none of our personal team was there interesting did Liam ask you if anything in the room had change?”

“He did I went back and took photos and videos”.

“Warren we have a son, an amazing little boy with brown eyes and light brown skin”, he hugs her “I know it’s amazing. You’re going to be at him about his dry skin as well?”, he smiles and her. “Ah ha before me you didn’t know what lotion was”.

“Do you need to nag me to put it on before bed as well as during the day?”

“You don’t look ashy anymore do you plus I take care of my men”.

“That you do babe”, his phone rings he answers when the call is over he hangs up. “That was the local alpha he wants to see me. He sounded frantic I’m sorry I have to go”.

“It’s okay we’ll have dinner when you get back”, he leaves and she goes searching for Jackson. “Your dad had to leave for a bit but me and your grandparents are still here to play operations with you”.

He looks sad, “Daddy had to go to work”.

“Yes, but he’ll be back before dinner, I tell you what why don’t you show me your magic, I want to see what you can do”.

Jackson smiles and raises his hand and the operations game start laying itself out on the table”.

“That’s very good, now show me what you do when there is danger”. Jackson looks at her, “I do nothing I can’t use my magic around humans”.

“If someone is trying to or is hurting you even if they’re human you’re allowed to use your magic okay sweetie”.

“But I thought I wasn’t allowed to”

“Baby who told you that”.

“You and daddy did”.

“Baby we were wrong ALWAYS use your magic ok, if you’re in school and someone try to hurt you tell the teacher. If an adult try to hurt you use your magic to free yourself if they’re holding you tightly, make them start itching badly so they have to let you go. If someone comes in with a gun you can make the gun not work and the humans won’t know you cause it. If someone try to touch your body in a bad way you have my permission to kill them, you know how operations shows you the different body parts well humans have a heart and you can make it not work”.

“Ok mummy, you told me I could do all that to supernaturals as well”. It’s nice having you home I wish you can be home more.”.

“When you come home from school I’m going to do my best to be here and we’ll have dinner together every night I promise. Did I tell you your grandmas and grandpas will be taking care of you from now on”.

“Like my nannies”.

“Yes baby they are going to make sure no one hurt you, let’s play operations and when daddy come back we will play it again with him. After the game Sarah reads to Jackson and as he wanted to make something for his dad they made a homemade pizza with pineapple, pepperoni, chorizo, chicken, sausage, peppers, mushrooms, red onions and olives. All they need was Warren to put it in the oven later. She help Jackson clean up his room and fill his book bag with his stuff for school”.

“Jackson you know the school you’re going to your dad went there”. Jackson smiles at that, “I’m going to be just like my dad”.

“The school is very secure and they know not to let Abigail in”, Jackson looks upset at the mention of the name.


	18. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren has a trying day and Abigail a day she can’t remember🙃

“I heard you last night you were having a nightmare you kept saying stop hurting me, please stop hurting me I just wanted something to eat. Where were you when that happened?”

“In the back yard”.

“Were was Francesca?”

“I don’t know she was never around when Abigail hurts me, I was going to tell her but Abigail was always nice to me when she was around like she was when you and daddy was around”.

“Always tell someone baby, always just because they don’t see the person hurting you doesn’t mean they won’t believe you”. She hugs him, “Okay mummy I’m sorry”.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, a grown up is supposed to keep a child safe if they’re not doing that then they’re not a good grown up always remember that and tell someone you trust what’s going on remember what daddy told you about secrets”.

“If someone tells me to keep something a secret ALWAYS tell you and him”.

“Good boy now let’s get you in the bathtub, I’m going to to run your bath for you when you’ve finish washing call me okay. I’ll help you get dress okay”. She runs him a bath and leaves him in the bathroom, she sits on his bed and look around the room at the trains and dinosaurs and children character posters that she doesn’t have a clue what’s they are. She looks around his room and her eyes rest on his desk. She remembers some maths and reading workbooks she saw at the store couple days before and they appeared on his desk. She realised that he needed a mobile phone even though they communicated with him telepathically, she wanted him to have a human phone. She was sure Warren would make adjustments to the phone, so it was okay for a little boy who was supernatural to use.

Warren walks into a Italian restaurant and gives his name, he follows the waiter and his led, to a table where a black man in his thirties was sitting. “Fred I would say nice to see you but I gather this is an emergency”.

“Half my pack is asleep, their families tell me nothing they do will wake them up, they seem to be all in the same nightmare. They’re heard saying “Please don’t hurt me I was hungry in their dreams”.

“We cannot have this discussion in the open come let’s find someplace else with not so many people”, says Warren.

“I don’t know what you can do but can’t you make it so people doesn’t hear us”. Warren walks out the restaurant with Fred following him. “I’m disappointed in you Fred what the hell were you thinking discussing the supernatural like that in the open, did you not notice the man at the table next to ours hanging on your every word?”

“I’m sorry I’m just in shock, are they all going to die?”

“You know better than ask me about my work, remember your place Fred”.

“I’m sorry please don’t kill me, I’m worried for my pack I’m told my pack isn’t the only one this is happening to. I heard the witches and vampires are dealing with the same thing as well. If you didn’t cause this or do this then what is happening to the people?”  
“Perhaps a new power is arising but I don’t see how they can put people to sleep like that and in such quantities no witch alive can do that. People will start to blame you for the state their love ones are in when they find they’re not waking up”.

“How long has this been going on?, ask Warren 

“For the last three days”.

“Go be with your pack your people need you more than ever”. Fred nods and leaves, “Don’t lose hope”, Warren says to his retreating back”. What the hell he thinks to himself they seem to be reliving Jackson’s nightmare. How is that possible, he thinks he get in his car and ask the driver to take him to his place of work. Once he reaches his floor he looks around his office there was something he wasn’t seeing. His office door opens and Abigail walks in, “excuse me I just….” She doesn’t finish her sentence Warren waves his hands and she starts screaming in pain fire enveloping her whole body”. He looks at her and the fire recedes. 

“Get out and never set foot on this floor again”, he shouts. “How dare you just walk into my office like that without knocking. You forget your place and who I’m”. As he walks out his office after her people come out there offices never hearing there king so angry. Warren looks around to check there was no humans in the waiting room and set her on fire again.

“Never walk into my office without knocking and gaining my permission first, now Beth here didn’t call me to say you were in reception and wanted to see me which is part of her job and she’s very good at her job. So you did something to make both my assistant to just let you in undo it now”.

“My king I didn’t I’m sorry”, Abigail begins to cry. Warren freezes her whole body except her mouth. “You seem to be under the impression you’re toying with me I will not ask again”. He raises his hands and the rest of Sarah’s team appear before him. They take in the scene in front of them in shock.

“I offered them each an apple that was poison. I made sure they bite into it there’s no cure I’m afraid”, she laughs at Warren sure of her victory. Warren goes over to Beth and John at their desk, who were looking not so good and touch them. Instantly their colour returned to them. He frees Abigail from her ice prison she looks in shock at him and tries to move but can’t. “There’s no cure, what you just did his impossible”.

“You forget Abigail I’m death and every single one of you are my creations I gave you all the gift of life. There is no drug, no poison whether old, new or in the future that I can’t remove”. Her eyes go wide, “You know”, he sets her on fire again.

“I don’t take well to the attempted murder of several of my staff. He looks around the reception “I gave you all immortality, money, some of you have families and love ones. You go home and watch ratchet tv and enjoy it. Dine at the best restaurants in town, I’ve never tried to take your freewill away from you. I’m a good employer and I do my best to be a good king for the job we have to do. 

Just in case any of you think I’ve gone soft or the crown should be yours remember what I’ve just said and remember Abigail and her betrayal of you all”. He removes the fire from Abigail. “I regret creating you”, he turns her into a vulture. “Just as you dealt with dead as a passing human so you will deal with death as an animal. Remembering nothing of your former life while being an animal. Someone open a window so she can get out”. Someone rushes and open a window and Abigail flies outside. 

Everyone is stunned then a clap is heard and others start clapping as well. Soon the whole place is cheering and clapping their king. 

“Oh Miles great work on the Simpson account”. The young man of about twenty three bows, “Thank you my king and may I just say, you showed amazing leadership just now. I’m honoured to call you my king sire. Thank you for the flowers you send my wife when you found out we were expecting”.

“Thank you for those words Miles it’s not often we get a child born to our team expect it to be spoiled rotten”.

Miles bows and leaves, “Please get back to work. Beth, John I know the poison is no longer in your system but please take today and tomorrow off. You’ve both had an horrific experience”.

“He leaves and goes in his office to get some paperwork to do at home. Then walks to the elevator and go to see the home team. 

They bow to him, “Sire you were amazing”, says Arron. “As you requested she is being tracked”. 

“You were magnificent, if by chance she was working with someone on that floor or in the company word would have gotten round what you did. But will you allow what you did to get round to the wider supernatural community?”

“They didn’t know who Abigail was really, but I believe she had a house here it would be a good idea to send someone to search it discretely and bring what they find here. Since only us and my wife and son can access this room the contents of her apartment should be safe here”.

Warren permitted the home and away team to be brutally honest with him. Since they can’t be corrupted, he loved their brutal honesty which is why they knew secrets others didn’t.

“I think we wait on people finding out for now let’s see what her apartment in both realms bring up. I was told that there are people sleeping and can’t be awoken it will be interesting to see if any of them awake now”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Abigail's punishment


	19. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Warren learn some unexpected news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

“My king I must ask this unpleasant question but do you think anyone on her majesty’s team was working with Abigail. We know her supernatural security like us can’t be lured to the dark side so to speak”.

“Is it not time for you to do a performance review of her staff Liam?”

“I understand sir, I’ll do the interrogations immediately sir”. 

Warrens away team was technically the HR department for the whole building. It meant they kept an eye on the staff both human and supernaturals. If a person who isn’t the Away team, Warren, his wife and son looked into the current room they saw a plain boring office with desk full of people working. They didn’t see what was really there like how Sarah didn’t see the truth the first time.

They away team had two offices as they were HR. One was on the ten floor which is where ninety-nine percent of anything to do with HR took place.

“Thank you”, he leaves and walk to the elevator as he presses the bottom for the lobby he had a thought he went to see the old man again. He looked at the scene in front of him something looked off. He takes a picture and video then goes back home.

“Sarah comes up to him I can’t feel Abigail anymore”.

“That bitch try to poison Robert and Beth today”.

“Are they okay?”

“Yes”.

“And Abigail?”

“She’s a literal vulture, she wanted to play with death, death has turned on her. She can still be changed back if I so choose. She no longer has a “Human Mind”, so to speak.

“I’m actually starving what’s there to eat, what did Francesca make?”

“Your son and I made pizza it just needs to go into the oven. He misses you so much and was unhappy when you left, it was like daddy is gone again. His little face Warren you should have seen it”.

“Don’t worry I’ll make it up to him let’s put that pizza in the oven I used up a lot of energy burning Abigail up then freezing her then burning her again”.

“I’m glad she got her just desserts, it’s poetic justice her being a vulture who feed off of death animals and people found in the deserts”.

They walk into the kitchen where Jackson was sat at the kitchen island drawing and colouring while eating cut up fruits.

“I heard you made me pizza”.

“Daddy”, says Jackson jumping off the stool to meet his dad.

“Be careful you will hurt yourself”, Sarah tells her son who jumps into his fathers outstretched arms.

“The pizza is this big”. Jackson opens his arms wide. “And we put all your favourite toppings on it including pineapple”.

Warren kisses him on the forehead, “I’m sorry I missed our game but it was an emergency I had to go. I’ll make sure that in the future I don’t miss spending time with you if I can help it ok buddy”.

“Ok daddy, can we cook the pizza now and play leap frog while it’s cooking?”

“Of course son”, while Jackson run in his playroom to get some games for them to play Warren turns to Sarah “It wasn’t present day Abigail that was here. She slipped up when we were talking I mention something about the future and her face gave her away. I also went and look at the old man again and took more pictures and videos. Something seems off with the scene this time. When Jackson is in bed we’ll compare pictures and videos”.

Jackson comes running back in the kitchen “can we play operations again mum pretty please. since daddy wasn’t here to play it with me and he promised he would”.

“Of course Jacks, come on let’s go in the family room and play some games just you me and your dad. Your grandparents can have some time to themselves”.

“I like having my grandmas and grandpas staying over, they’re the best”.

“They walk to the family room and start playing leap frog together. When that was finished they played operations which Jackson won. As Sarah takes the pizza to the dining room table she looks around her at her family and smile. She starts filling Jackson’s plate with salad then adding a honey and mustard dressing, before adding a slice of pizza to his plate as well.

“How about a trip to the movies tomorrow guys a family outing”.

“That’s a wonderful idea dear”, says her mother”. 

Jackson ask if they could see a movie no one as ever heard of. Warren assumes it’s from the future.

“How about frozen2 and you get to choose whatever snacks you want. He ask one of his private secretaries telepathically to buy out the movie theatre for tomorrow for frozen at a noon showing. 

He opens his hand and his iPad appears in it. He looks what else is showing at the movies and tell Jackson who decided he wants to see the Adams family movie as well. 

When dinner was over they supervised Jackson while he brushed his teeth and put his PJs on. He choose to read the cat in the hand for his bedtime story. They helped him with some of the words he didn’t understand and Sarah couldn’t help but be pleased at how advanced he was in regards to learning for his age.

When they had showered and made love. Warren compare the pictures side by side and he realises the woman with a look of utter contempt who was looking at the grandfather dying was missing.

“That is very odd this may sound crazy but could she have been… never mind”.

“Could it have been Abigail”.

“For it to have been her the scene must have been staged but he was a genuine soul I took”. 

But Warren he came back to life didn’t he?”

“Once death as taken you there is no coming back you know that. This isn’t the time of Lazarus”.

“I think we should go back to the scene but unfreeze it”. They get dress and appear in the old man’s bedroom. Sarah unfreezes it and a gasp left her mouth, the woman with hate on her face was there.

This time they allow themselves to be seen. “Well, well, well if it isn’t the king and queen”. 

“You bought mortals into your schemes and told them about the supernatural that is forbidden and you know this”, shouts a furious Warren.

“People crave power no matter who they’re. My other self is gathering forces to bring you down. How do you like my set up. I went into the future and bought my other self here but she trapped me in this room in the future. She points to Jackson, she stole your child and erased his memory so he thinks this is his family and that’s his grandfather over there dying which I guess legally he is”. She smiles, they walk over to Jackson and touch him but it wasn’t Jackson no matter how much he looked like him.

You should have taken the old mans life by now why haven’t you? I need to be free of this room”.

They look at the old man he did need death, he was begging for it. Which meant he was genuine, was he a twin wondered Warren to himself.

“She doesn’t know we have already done this room and taken his life”. Says Warren telepathically to Sarah.

“Why is my son here?”

“You took away something that was important to someone I love, so we’re taking away the thing you love most apart from your wife”. 

“Well I give you props for your underhandedness , your scheming and your betrayal. So you’re saying this scene is in the future am I right?”

“I, I, I..”

“Come now Abigail you look so different to what I made you to look like, how did you manage to change your appearance?”

She laughs, “The great king our leader not knowing what’s going on, how delicious”.

“The thing is Abigail”, says Sarah, “You’re stuck in this room till I’m guessing your other self let you out. She smiles sweetly. “When we leave you, you will be frozen because we will freeze this scene. And you know the best part we now know what you look like in disguise”.

“How dumb are you my queen, I can be whoever I choose”.

“Now who’s bullshitting who here Abigail. You don’t have the power to change your appearance and since I made you guess what”. 

“What?”, says Abigail 

“I can do this”, he touches her and her appearance changes to her Normal appearance. “Now before I forget don’t even think of changing back should you try to you will find you can’t. Enjoy being human I hear its finite”.

“Do you have anything to say before we leave?”

Ask Sarah, “I’ll never betray them I’m loyal you’re getting nothing out of me mate. Big deal I’m human you will always have the knowledge of your son being in this place and never being able to have a conversation with him ever”.


	20. Games

Warren freezes the scene then unfreezes the old man, “I’m dying and need death to walk with me into the afterlife”. Sarah look at the gentleman, “Why are you holding on, you need death here with you for a specific reason”.

Warren looks at the Jackson copy frozen in the room, the old man sees where his gaze his. “I feel like I should know that boy but I don’t who are all these people?”

“Are they not your relations?” ask Sarah 

“No I don’t think so or at least I can’t remember them”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Being desperate not to die because I knew where I would end up, a woman and a man coming to see me. They wanted me to do something for them I said no but they forced me to do it anyway. I then did something I never did before I prayed and ask god for help”.

“What did they want you to do?” Ask Warren.

I can’t remember”, the man suddenly starts fitting then he stops. “He is safe that is all that matters, you will never get your hands on him again”, the man shouted. 

Warren and Sarah looked puzzle seeing a man go from fitting to okay in seconds having a discussion with a unseen person.

“I was wrong for what I did, if this is my punishment I’m okay with it”.

Warren touches the man and he relaxes. “Who are you talking to?” The man in the bed suddenly seem to realise he’s not alone. “Oh death you’ve come to take me finally”.

“You we’re having a conversation with someone before who was it with”? The man seems puzzled at Warren’s question. 

“Warren takes his life but he feels like something is different for the first time ever in taking a soul. He knows it wouldn’t go to his realm and it more importantly can’t go there. He put the man soul back into his body and freezes him.

“Something is wrong with his soul it can’t be taken”. Sarah looks shock, “Maybe it’s because we took it before”.

“This is the future we’re standing in, technically an apartment in the future I cannot take him yet as he’s not scheduled to die. Yet someone or something is doing their best to kill him or force me to take him”.

“When you took him before he died yes?”

“Yes Sarah I was meant to take that old man’s life but not this one, before I forget you need to touch Abigail over there so you’re connected to her. Then we need to find the other one so you can connect to her as well”. Sarah touches Abigail and connect to her then she watches as Warren take a photos and videos of the scenes in the apartment.

They arrive back in their bedroom, “How is there a part of the future stuck in 2020, and who did we piss off that they would hurt our son?”

“I wish I knew, it could be years before we piss off the person or maybe we have already done it”, Warren starts changing into his pyjamas. Right now we need to digest all the information we just learn and sleep on it. By the way Liam is doing a staff assessment of your supernatural staff I need to see if any of them was working with Abigail”.

“Is that not something I should be doing? Ask a confused Sarah.

“Unfortunately we need someone independent to do it. Yes he works for us but not for your team”.

“Could he work for me if I wanted him to”.

“He could, but he’s been doing his current job for centuries and how will it look if he starts working for you after doing your staff evaluations”.

“Like he did his job as an HR person and most importantly, like the queen is in command and don’t take kindly to betrayal. Not to mention it will keep my personal staff on their toes they will be thinking Liam is there watching their every move. As my private secretary he will be my most senior personal member of staff”.

“Beauty, brains and cunning I knew I like you for many reasons. You can have Liam”, he kisses her.

“Do you have a replacement for him”.

“I do, I always thought my wife may take one of the Home or Away team members from me or I may choose one for my personal staff. There’s four people I can promote as they exist literally for the day they can replace a team member, they can’t be turn death is their only purpose.

The next morning Sarah leaves Warren sleeping and go check on Jackson, she finds him just waking up. “Morning sleepy head”.

“Mama can I have pancakes for breakfast please?”

“Of course then we’re going to your new school later”.

“Why?”

“So you can meet your teacher properly and know where things like the bathrooms are. Just remember the rules about magic”.

“I will”, says Jackson, she watches while he brushes his teeth. She leaves him while he uses the bathroom, when he comes back into his room. She finishes laying his outfit out for the day, a grey sweater with black jeans and socks with dinosaurs on it.

They’re eating breakfast when Warren walks in the room, “I called Fred his pack members are still asleep but the nightmares seem to have stop”.

“At least people won’t have to hear their love ones in pain, but clearly Abigail didn’t put them to sleep someone else did”.

“You’re right of course Sarah we need to find out who the other people she was working with are and especially the guy that our son saw”.

“Do you think there is something special about the people that are still asleep?”, inquired Sarah 

“I’ll get the leaders of the werewolves, vampires and witches together for a meeting later today, in the mean time I’ll like to enjoy breakfast with my family. Where are our parents?”

“Francesca said they went for a walk”, she feels a tug. “Warren I have to go someone needs me”, she kisses Jackson. “I’ll be back in a bit ok”, she turns to Warren I’ve looked at the list for today so far it doesn’t look too bad. She disappears and Warren helps himself to oatmeal and waffles. “I’m going to paint mum a picture for when she comes back”.

“That’s a great idea son, then I’m going to show you something amazing after”. By the time Sarah returned to the house Jackson and Warren were showered and dress for the day. They hold onto Jackson’s hands and disappears with him appearing in a forest where they see a black vulture. “Is that her?” Ask Sarah.

“Yes”, replies Warren “You need to touch her to connect to her”. Sarah bends down and touch Abigail and feels a connection. “Now where ever she is you can instantly find her”.

Warren turns to his son, “Remember I said Abigail couldn’t hurt you anymore”. Jackson nods, “She can’t hurt you because that’s her right there”.

Jackson’s looks at his father in shock, she’s a bird”.

“Yes she hurt people and we don’t hurt people so she was punished, you never have to feel afraid of her again”.

Jackson hugs his father, Thanks dad”.

“Let’s go home and see your grandparents before you familiarise yourself with your new school”, says Sarah as she looks at Abigail with hate in her eyes.


	21. Mystery

When they got home Warren went in his study to catchup on paperwork and to check in at the office. Sarah took Jackson into the family room and left him with his grandparents, she goes and sees the Home team. “Those people that all had accidents that should have died couple days ago and didn’t have any of them died?”

“No my queen and we’re monitoring the sleeping supernaturals as well”.

“Thank you Aaron, so there’s not a surge of humans in comas anywhere in the world?”

“No just the supernatural are affected”.

“I have a feeling some humans are affected as well, get someone to check that out will you please. We don’t know if it’s being covered up or not”.

“I’ll check my queen, you’re right to trust your instincts my queen, if it’s being covered up we need to know why and how humans are aware of the supernatural”. Sarah turns and leaves she calls the office to get an update. “Will you be in at all this week ma’am?”

“No Beth I will be in next week when Jackson is at school, if there’s anything urgent this week I can make myself available”.

One week later Sarah and Warren dropped their son off at his new school with supernatural bodyguards watching him. The principal was the werewolf mate of Fred the Alpha Of New York, Warren knew his son was in good hands as alpha’s mates tend to be very protective, caring people. 

He and Sarah walking into work and head for the staff restaurant, Sarah bought a cappuccino and a brownie with a egg mayonnaise sandwich for later and Warren had a roast beef sandwich and ordered a plate of beef lasagna for his lunch. When they made their way up to their floor they were surprise to see the reception area was packed with both supernaturals and human. “What the hell”, says Sarah telepathically to Warren.

Warren and Sarah walk into their offices and Beth walk in after Sarah. “Why is their so many people outside I’ve never seen it this pack before”.

“Some of the people are rescheduled appointments for audits and some are today’s appointment which is why it’s so full”.

“Is there anyone I need to be aware of Before I see them?”

“Yes Mr Harris was asking about buying shares in the company she as an audit and is supernatural”. Sarah was about to say something when she feels a tug, “I have to go”. She disappears and finds herself on a plane. She looks at the passengers who looked terrified, the plane was clearly having issues. She looks at her client he was a young man in his teens wearing a blue t-shirt she looks and sees him with a bible on his pull down tray. He looked perfectly fine and healthy to her. Suddenly he clutches his chest and the woman sitting next to him starts screaming. Sarah touches him, “Hello William I’m death I’ve come to take you”. William looks at her sadly “I don’t understand I was feeling great minutes before”.

“You have something call HCM your heart isn’t working correctly I’m afraid this is it for you I’m sorry”.

“It’s weird I had a feeling for the past week like my time was near, I’ve written letters to my family members can you please make sure they get it. It’s a sad thing to say but I hope this is the shock mum needs to get off the drugs and alcohol and be the parent my other siblings need her to be”.

“The airline will make sure your family get all your belonging”.

“Does it hurt you taking my life?”

“No, just like the pain you were experiencing as stopped once I touch you, your death will be peaceful”. William smiles at her she returns the smile and takes his life . She looks around the plane as the person doing CPR on William stops and calls time of death. Sarah looks at the doctor looking down at William’s body he had blue-green eyes wearing a roll neck sweater and chino’s short. She thought what an odd combination of clothing.

When she returns to her office Beth is still there, “I’ll bring you another cappuccino this one is cold can I get you anything else while I’m downstairs?”

“Yes can you order a plate of seafood spaghetti to be sent up as soon as it’s cook for me please. You can send the first appointment in please”. Beth leaves and return with her first appointment for the day. Sarah get Mrs Wilson file out and place her hand on it instantly knowing everything in it.

Mrs Wilson a red head in her twenties take a seat in front of Sarah. “Thank you for seeing me I know it’s soon to be tax season I want to make sure everything is as it should be”. Sarah fires her computer up and look through Mrs Wilson’s account. “Have you been sending a copy of all your receipts to the team?”

“I try but I forget sometimes”.

“Sandra you need to send everything in or the IRS is going to audit you and trust me you don’t want that”. Sarah finishes up her meeting and spend the next four hours seeing clients. She breaks for lunch and knocks on Warren door, “Our lunch should be here soon, I’m just going a floor down then I’ll come back and eat lunch with you”.

When the work day was over Sarah went home while Warren went to take a life she sees Jackson doing his homework. She goes over to him and gives him a kiss on the forehead.”How was your first day at your new school?” She listens as Jackson tells her about his new friends and what he had for lunch”.

Warren appears in front of them Jackson get up and hugs his dad. He runs off to find his grandparents and Sarah tells Warren about the doctor in the plane and his odd clothing choices. “Yes that his very odd especially when the plane was headed to Miami. Let me see what he looks like he touches her and gasp, “That’s the guy from our son’s nightmare”.

“I looked at him but didn’t see that”.

“That’s because he’s trying to mask his appearance but for someone like me, I see right through it and sees his real self. You’ve still to master doing that”.

“I didn’t know I could do that, how come you couldn’t tell it was Abigail in the old man’s room?”

“I never really looked at her when I went into that room when she was not frozen, your instincts kicked in though, you had a feeling it was her and you were right”.

“You should have know it was her after all you created her maybe something was used to fool you”.

“I always know”.

“Which brings us back to my point, here’s another question for you with Abigail’s now human she will die why not let her out and we follow her or get someone to tail her”.

“We will she just needs to cook as a human being first I don’t need any lingering smells on her of death”.

“So she will die?”

“Eventually but when she does she will come back to me as I created her, she is immortal always”. 

“Say what now”.

“I can choose to let her keep living and dying as a human being or erase her memory all together but the truth is I can do whatever I want to her. Especially since she betrayed me, I can punish her for all eternity if I want to. But until we know who she’s working with my punishment of her will not be as severe as it needs to be”.

Jackson comes back into the room with his grandparents and a snake and ladders board game, “Dinner is ready in ten minutes”.

“Francesca what are we having?”

“Tacos and burritos my queen”, they all file into the dining room and are served dinner when it was over they played snakes and ladders with their son. Sarah’s mum took Jackson up for his bath, while his parents went to see the home team.

“You were right my queen there are people in comas in Manhattan but only here”, 

“Thank you Liam so to recap when Jackson came hundreds of thousands of people almost died by accident, there is supernaturals in comas and now humans as well”, ponders Warren.

“Liam you start working for me tomorrow next to my security you’re the only other person from my personal staff that will live in this house with my family. I need you to come to a meeting we have tomorrow as a P.A. To take notes but more importantly to observe the people there and see if you can pick up anything from them”.

“As you wish my queen”, Sarah watches Williams’s name change boards, the next day the head of all the supernaturals in New York came to a meeting with Warren and Sarah who they were surprised to see having never met her.


	22. Inhumanity

They had not formally met her before only seen pictures of her in magazines as the Billionaire’s Wife. Introductions are made and the meeting begins. “Ladies and gentlemen I’ve called you here today to discuss the situation that is going on with your pack members. It has come to my attention that there are thousands of humans asleep as well”. Fred the Alpha werewolf looks stunned at that, “There’s been nothing on the news about it or in any press are you sure of your information?”

“I’m sure the humans are covering it up, which means that they know about the supernatural now. I’ve had to severally punish someone for working with humans against supernaturals”. A collective gasp could be heard. “A supernatural worked against their own”, Derek, the witch king looks disgusted as if even saying the sentence was offensive to him.

“Yes”, says Sarah “It would seem someone is trying to gain power over you all and is bringing anyone on board they can to achieve their aims and the rules supernaturals must live by be damned. You’re immune thought from being conquered of course”, says Fred nonchalantly.

“Yes, we’re”.

“My job is still neutrality but someone is trying to chance the order of things be careful who you trust. Don’t change your mindset that will change the balance for you. You’re all decent, fair rulers of your people don’t become a tyrant or too paranoid allowing you not to see clues or help that is in front of you to take. You may discuss today’s meeting content with your spouses and your trusted lieutenants. I will be doing my best to get your love ones woken up and speaking to you, in the meantime there’s a picture I want you to study”. He opens his hands and a picture of the doctor appears like a hologram on the table as he looked in the airplane and as he looked in Jackson’s memories. “Take a photo this man is extremely dangerous I believe he’s masquerading as a doctor right now. The second picture is what he truly looks like, the first is a disguise. I see through it of course because of who I’m”.

“Are you saying he can look like someone else if he so chooses?” Ask a scared looking Kate the vampire queen, “How is that possible not even the witches can do that permanently”.

“That is a discussion for another day right now I’m going to level the playing feel all those who wear glasses I need you to give them to me now. I know some of you’re wearing contact lens right now”, he waves his hands and people’s glasses from home appear in their hands. Those that don’t wear glasses”. Sarah waves her hands and new glasses appear you will be wearing non prescription lens glasses”. Warren waves his hands over the glasses on the table, “I’ve added a touch of magic to these as long as you’re wearing them if someone is in disguise you will see the real them. These are a gift from me to you they will not work for any other wearers but you, You’re allow to wear them in battle, it will always allow you to see the truth of the person you’re looking at. For instance if a rogue says they’re innocent of a murder these glasses will show you his true face. The blood spatter on him or a clean face. I cannot stress enough the important of keeping everything said here tonight a secret no bragging to other packs what you know or now have in these glasses”.

“My husband has given you an extremely generous gift which he didn’t have to do, I would hate to get upset because one of you broke the rules. I propose a new treaty and as your lives and those you love is at stake a blood sealing of our new treaty”. Everyone looks shocked at Sarah’s words ,”And if someone breaks the treaty?” Ask a nervous sounding Fred. 

“You’re making a blood oat with death what do you think will happen, think of it as an incentive to keep your noses clean”.

“Don’t forget if you all died my husband and I will still be around even in your death, now who would like to tell me why so many people are coming in to be audited and think it will go in their favour?”

“I…”

“Speak up John”

“The thing is ma’am people have been saying they know how they can play the system or cheat death”.

“You never thought to mention it before now”, John runs a hand down the back of his neck, “Honestly we all know you can’t cheat death I just thought it was crazy talk, come to think of it the person that said that his now in a coma”. Sarah feels a tug in her chest “I need to leave but before I go you need to make the oath/treaty with me as well as my husband”. They each prick their finger and a contract appears in front of them hanging in the air. “Read and sign please”, they do and place their fingers on the contract in blood. Then another one appears with Warren name as the person they’re making the contract with and Sarah disappears.

She finds herself in a refugee camp in Europe she sees a malnourished mother and daughter on the brink of death in a tent that smelled so bad she throw up, she starts to cry. It was like looking at bones she collects herself and whispers, “I’m sorry you had to endure such hardship”, before taking both their lives. She goes to see her next client to her horror it was a nine year old boy in a cage with about fifteen other people on the Mexican border. She knew they were separated from their parents, as she touches him she sees his mother sent him with friends to have a better life while she stayed in Honduras. “I wished I stayed with mama we treat our dogs better than how we’ve been treated here. I never had to sleep on a concrete floor, there with just a piece of foil for a blanket and I share a bathroom with so many people that’s not clean often. I wanted to tell you thank you for taking my life death has to be better than this hell I’ve been living in”. Sarah takes his life something doesn’t seem right. She looks at the children they were all humans, she walks unseen to where the males were and saw the same horrific conditions except more people seemed to be crowed in the cages. She visits the woman and what she saw made her weep. She could see blood from people having their periods and having no sanitary products to use. She wanted to make soap, tampons and pads appear along them with clean clothes but she couldn’t in her capacity as death. She knew as soon as she reached home she was going to buy a lot of products the people needed and sent it to charities that work on the borders. 

She found it odd that supernaturals cared about their pack from birth, it’s instil in them to care about family and their community about all else but humans can cage their own like animals. While having a me, myself and I attitude.

She goes home and Warren sees her face and hugs her, she breaks down, she touches him so he sees what she saw in the lives she took. “It’s hard I know we will donate to non-profits who are helping those people”.

“You’ve been doing this longer than me, how do you stay focus on just doing the job when you go to such horrific places?”

“I focus on taking my client only, I remember the times I had to go to the concentration camps in the 30’s and 40’s to take life, if I didn’t focus on the job I would be mad right now. There were times I took nazi’s and trust me I wanted them to suffer I could easily have made them suffer before I killed them. But it wasn’t my place to do so my job was taking their lives”.

Sarah looks confused, “Why would a Nazi need death to take them?”

“Believe it or not some wanted to give reasons to justify their part in the murder of millions. Some wanted to brag and some wanted forgiveness. It seems some thought I decide where they end up when they died”.

In a way you do, don’t you that’s what the reports were for right”.

“Come on I’ll make you some hot chocolate with marshmallows and a drop of whisky”.

“You didn’t answer my question”

“I know it’s complicated let’s leave the answer for another day”. Sarah was too emotionally to argue is Jackson asleep?”

“He’s waiting on us to read him a bed time story”.

“Let’s do that now, then I want a hot bath before I start donating to those non profits and buying necessities those people need”. They walk into Jackson’s room to see him colouring as he lays on his bed in his pyjamas. “What shall we read today”, ask his father.

“The tiger who came to dinner please”.


	23. Nights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie go out for drinks with the girls.

After reading Jackson his story they both kiss him goodnight and close his door. Sarah goes to see the home team. As the names change boards she ask Liam if he was excited to start working properly with her tomorrow”. It will be a nice change ma’am and I’m looking forward to seeing how your staff work and whipping them in order. I’m allowed to do that right?”

“You’re after me is the most important member of team queen”.

“It will be different going out into the field and seeing the deaths as they occur instead of just seeing a name”.

Sarah has a quick shower as she joins Warren under the covers he says to her, “Why don’t you and Beth and Amy go out for a drink after work, I’ll take care of Jackson. I was thinking we could all spent the night at your duplex tomorrow”.

“I’ll ask the girls if they want to go out although I’m giving them short notice of the night out”.

“Call them you never know they maybe free”, she follows Warren’s advice and to her surprise they both were free.

“Take some time out, enjoy yourself remember Amy is human, I know today was hard for you. A good support system outside of work can only do you good”.

The following evening Beth, Sarah and Amy walked into a wine bar, Beth wearing a yellow jumpsuit, Sarah wearing an all black outfit, a black silk blouse and a black silk skirt. Amy was wearing white trousers and a red sweater, heads turns as they walk to the bar. “I’ll get those say a tall dark hair man with intense blue eyes”.

The woman look at each other and smile, “Thank you but we will pay for our drinks ourselves besides, the blond that’s staring daggers at us may have something to say about your attempts to flirt with us”.

A medium height woman wearing a one shoulder crepe dress come over to them, “Darling what’s taking so long”. She looks the women down like they were something on the button of her shoes. Sarah smiles at her and reach a hand out to her, “Hello rather than acting like a bitch with us have a word with your man”. Sarah makes sure her wedding ring set is on show the blonde looks on her hand. “I’ve seen those rings, it belongs to someone with an extremely rich husband but from what I’ve read about the woman she’s the kindest, sweetest, warmest person at least that’s how people have described her even before she met Warren”.

Sarah smiles, “Thank you for the compliment”, the woman looks shocked, Sarah takes the woman’s hand and see’s her whole life. She was a really good, decent person and she worked in childcare. Sarah could see she had magic in her but the woman didn’t know. She holds her hand out to the gentleman making sure her aura doesn’t say supernatural, she was glad Warren showed her how to Turn it off.

She saw the gentleman’s whole life and could see he was a dark witch, she know she had to get the woman away from the guy. She saw he was intending to kill her as soon as the opportunity arose. “Hi am Sarah Thompson and you’re?”

“Melody Dobson”.

“Melody why don’t you join us for a drink it’s not like your gentleman friend is worth your time”. Melody looks at her date and then at Sarah and the others, she smiles “I would love that”. Her date looked pissed and raises his hands then seemed to realise where he was and storms off.

“Well Melody this is my friend Beth and this is Amy we’ll work together, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’ve a feeling we’re going to be great friends”. “

“You know what let’s find a table and order some food and talk”, Sarah goes up to the barman and ask if there was a private room which there was. When the manager realised who she was he told her her night was comp. Sarah thanked him but said she would pay as he was running a business.

When they get to the private room they order margaritas all around Sarah knew that if Melody went home she won’t be alive tomorrow. “Hey Melody I know we just met each other you know we’re not ax’s murders why don’t we end the night having a last drink at Beth’s”. Beth smiles at Melody, “We should definitely do that we could even watch some episodes of Sex and The City”. She knew if her queen was asking her to take care of Melody she was in serious trouble and needed to be protected. “If you fall asleep it’s no problem”.

“Ok that’s fine, to be honest I’m not looking forwards to that idiot turning up at my house later or tomorrow”.

“You know Melody I own an apartment building, there are some free ones availability you can move into one if you want”.

“That will be great but I just lost my job and while I’ve savings who know how long that will last”

“Don’t worry about the money”, Sarah didn’t know why but she was drawn to Melody for some reason and had a fierce desire to protect her.

“You’re very generous Sarah”, says Amy.

“I don’t get a good vibe from the idiot Melody that you with were with”.

“He’s a bit controlling to be honest, two months I’ve been with him and he’s cost me my job he always seems to need to know where I’m”.

“Don’t worry I have security everywhere I go, if he try anything later as we leave they will sort him out”.

“Thank you Sarah, I’m sorry I was rude before to all of you it wasn’t from jealousy. I was just angry that yet again he was trying to chat up women when I’m right in the room”.

“Why are you with that idiot?”, ask Amy 

“You know I don’t know, it’s like I feel this need to obey him”, Sarah and Beth look at each other suspecting something magical was afoot with melody’s need to obey.

“Let’s order and forget about blonde idiot”, they place their food order and sip their drinks, the conversation flow they talked about everything from movies to clothes. When the night was over they walked out the bar but there was no sign of the blond idiot . When they get to Beth’s home they watched some tv and eat popcorn. When the night was over Melody had fallen asleep and Sarah’s chauffeur drove Amy home.

Beth used her magic to transport Melody into her spare bedroom, Sarah and Beth were in the kitchen talking. “Protect her don’t let her go back to her house I can feel she’s in real danger and she doesn’t know about magic or that her boyfriend is a dark witch”. Beth looks shocked at that news, “I couldn’t tell”

“ Use your magic to protect her, take couple days off work in fact take the week off completely”. I need to talk to Warren”. She disappears and appears in her house. “Did you have fun honey?”

“Yes but there was a complication. I met a woman that I felt connected to, I think she would be perfect as a nanny for Jackson and she’s magic but for some reasons doesn’t seem to know it. Here let me show you”, she touches him and shows him her night. 

“I need to see her”, Warren holds onto Sarah’s arm and disappears with her they enter Melody’s room who was still sleeping. Warren touches her, “I’ve activated her magic, she will be more powerful now than she would have been if she never met us. Beth can teach her how to use her magic starting from tomorrow. She is a fighter and healer she’s was meant to work with us, there are people who’s job it is to protect the family of death she’s one of them. That means her mate is someone we work with, there is a slight smell of death to her”.

“Why did I not sense it?”

“I had to wake up her full scent”.

“I’m guessing since Liam is now living in our home and she will be too they’re mates.


	24. Unexplained Occurance

They return home and checkup on Jackson he was still sleeping. Sarah pulls the cover up some more on him. They walk to their room and Sarah takes a shower, “It’s nice to have a group of girlfriends to do things with”, she shouts out loud to Warren.

She feels a tug she finds herself in a warehouse two bodies lay dead on the floor, she sees feet sticking out from a desk next to a wall. She sees a bleeding gunshot wound she looks up at the face and sees its blonde idiot guy. She touches him and his face shows shock, “You’re death”.

“I’m, what are you holding on to, why am I here?”

“I need to see Melody I can’t died without seeing her she was suppose to be lying here dead on the ground with the others. You blocked me from taking my prize which caused me to go a little crazy and killed two people indiscriminately, it’s ironic now you’re the one doing the taking”, he starts to laugh. Sarah touches him and takes his life, she wanted to call the police but didn’t it wasn’t her job, she wasn’t allowed to interfere in human law when it came to taking a life.

She goes and sees Beth and tells her what happen, then she goes home and tells Warren as well. The next day she turns on the news to hear a bulletin about two woman found murdered by a man who was wanted for multiple homicides. He had killed fifteen people, witnesses describe hearing gun fire and seeing Daniel, blonde idiots name with the two girls on the night of the murders .

Warren goes to see Beth after dropping off Jackson at school he finds Melody on the coach with her feet tucked under her crying. She sees Warren, “Hello I’ve seen you in magazines and you’re death. Your wife saved me last night. If Daniel didn’t offer to buy her a drink I would be dead now”.

“You would not have been, you were meant to meet her that day, you know I’m death so I’m assuming Beth told you about magic and witches and that you’re one a good one and Daniel was a bad one”.

“She did but I just knew you were death she didn’t tell me that part”.

“My wife and I will like to offer you a job as nanny to our son I know you have a masters degree in childcare and education, the job comes with living at my home”. Warren waves his hands and Liam appears, he and Melody look at each other and Warren knew Sarah was right they were indeed mates. 

“This is Liam he’s your mate, I take it you know what that means”, she nods. “He will take you to our home, my wife and I will be away for the rest of the day. Get to know each other and Liam teach her what she needs to know. Take her to the other place so the stench of death is ingrain in her she’s one of the protectors. She needs to complete her transformation to team death, that’s if you so chooses, the choice is yours”.

“What if I say no”

“You go back to how you were not knowing about magic”.

“So other magical creatures can attempt to or come close to me and I wouldn’t know it. If I come with you will I be able to tell someone is magically?”

“Yes”, answers Warren, “The ability to do so will be automatically in your head, there is a lot of training ahead of you. When you get to the other place you will be awoken and know what your purpose is as well”.

“Ok I’m on board”.

“I just need you to read and sign this contract”, he produces a contract from thin air she reads it and signs it with a pen Warren gives her. As she signs her name the letters glow once she finishes the contract disappears.

“I need to get to work Liam take care of her”.

He bows, “Yes your majesty”, Melody gasp at the greeting. 

Warren walks out the house and into his chauffeur driven car. When he get to the office he greets his admin staff. He walks into Sarah’s office to see how her day has been so far.

“Just doing bog standard audits and loving it, no supernatural appointments today. I get to just be a boring accountant it’s been bliss”. 

“I know the transition is hard everything about your life changed like that”. He snaps his fingers, “There’s been a lot of changes for you and both of your jobs can be hard at times”. 

“Don’t get me wrong I love Jackson with all my heart. But you’re right there has been a lot of changes but you know what I have two girlfriends in the know about the supernatural I can talk to about it and one not in the know where when I’m with her I can just be the old me”.

“Doesn’t the jobs overwhelm you at times?”. 

“It doesn’t really it’s literally what I was created to do. You and Jackson’s safety is what worries me. Besides I can go out with some of the guys from work for a drink if I want and have done”.

“If you’re feeling overwhelmed talk to me about it, the longer you do this job the easier it will get for you”.

“You saved Melody’s life last night your instincts are amazing, I know Daniel has always been careful with his kills so the police had a hard time tracking him he knew how to get rid of DNA. You’ve saved countless unnamed women’s lives”.

Warren feels a tug, he finds himself in a neonatal unit looking down at a newborn wondering why he was there. He took the six hours old baby and just as the baby’s soul hovers above him light shining bright. He saw a dark shadow flick in and out of the scene, he creates a forcefield so no one could enter his personal space and hold his hands out. The soul drifts down in it and Warren places it in a little box with a key. The box disappears, he removes the forcefield and see the black shadow still there he blast it with white light which comes out his hands. He grabs a hold of the shadow and brings it to a holding cell he has for supernaturals. He closes the door and waits, the shadow becomes a rail thin man.

“How did you manage to get to my plane?” The man seems confuse, “I don’t understand the question is this part of the who done it mystery still?”

“What do you remember before I got a hold of you?” Warren ask the man, “I think I was doing a murder mystery dinner there was a doctor he injected me with someone”. The man shakes his head, “No I was a prisoner, starved, beaten someone was trying to get information from me that I wouldn’t or couldn’t give”. A tray of Ziti and bread appear in-front of the man. “Eat it’s not poison”. 

“Do you remember anything about your life?”

“No”, 

“”I need your permit to touch your hand I maybe able to make you remember”.

“How”

“I can’t tell you that till I touch you”.

“Ok go for it”, Warren touches him and sees him being tortured he digs deeper in the mans memories. When he release the man’s hand he smiles at him. “Hello old friend it’s been a while”.


	25. Information

“Your Majesty it’s good to see you”.

“Eat up then we will talk”, when Chris finishes eating he looks at Warren. “I regret to tell you that someone is plotting to take your place”. 

“Do you know who?”

“Just that they’re recruiting people to go against you, I gather the people who are asleep made a deal with someone and didn’t expect to fall into a coma like they did”. Chris runs a hand through his red hair. 

“ I tried to intimate those you had at your meetings but they didn’t betray you my king”.

“That is good news indeed, so it’s safe to say that whoever is trying to take my place doesn’t have the power to do so. I wonder if they even have magic and if they do how much, have any of the other cleaners been able to get a lead on this doctor?”

“Not yet, I think they’re waiting for him to make a move to get an idea of his location”.

“That’s great and all but his move will cause even more problems, as a cleaner your job is to prevent the move from happening in the first place”.

“Don’t worry my king we will find the culprit”.

“Why were you at the death I went to with the baby?”

“I allowed myself to be captured by a pack of werewolves after hearing humans talking about the supernatural and death in a bar. As you know you don’t exist as a physical person for them so I followed a man one night and saw him meeting a werewolves from the New Jersey pack. The woman he met kept calling him her mate, you and I know werewolves can’t be mated to humans. They can’t procreate, I followed them to a house where I saw a meeting taking place a woman was telling them how she could guarantee when they died they go to heaven, she explained she would soon have the power over death and life. She had charged each person in the room fifty bucks for the privilege of being in there”.

“Was she by herself?”

“There was a man with her who took the people’s name and money while she was talking. When the meeting was over I realised a lot of the people in the room was from New York. They didn’t believe the woman and left but the other supernaturals stayed. So I disguise myself as a human and infiltrated the group that stayed. I noticed the group went from being normal and quiet to being extremely aggressive so I allowed myself to be caught so I could question the men holding me in the cell. I know the women’s name is Abigail that’s helping in the uprising and that bored seemingly couldn’t be bothered man who took the money is apart of it somehow”.

Warren shows Chris a picture of Abigail and the doctor, “Are these two people involved?”, Chris looks at the picture. “Yes that women held the meeting and he took the money”, they don’t call you king for no reason”.

“The woman has been neutralise for now, as for the man he’s currently passing himself off as a doctor. He’s still out there why don’t you go home and rest and have a shower, by the way the protector has come forward”. Chris looks shocked, “I’ll gather my team together and debrief them once I’ve made myself presentable”.

“So how was the beatings, and torture?”

“I must say my king as a cleaner I’m first and foremost a soldier who will do whatever is necessary to protect the office of death and do cleanups of situations that can or will expose our existence to the humans. The beatings and torture were a joke grant it I played at being a human so they did hurt me at times and I was starved but the amount of information I got out of my capturers was staggering. A night in our realm and my body will be back to normal”.

“You’re dismissed and make sure your team knows the two photos of the doctor back to front, by the way how did you know I would be there at the hospital to take the baby’s life?”

“I knew the mother of the baby”.

“Try again”, says Warren 

“Your team told me I could find you here”.

“Which member?”

“Bruce”.

“Truth NOW CHRIS”.

“The mother was asked to sacrifice her child for the cause, I heard them talking about it when I was in my cell, even my capturers didn’t think that was right. I knew that the baby’s life was at stake and this wouldn’t be a scheduled death and you would be mad”.

“Thank you Chris”, Warren raises his hand and an exact copy of Chris appear in front of him, “Did you really thing I wouldn’t be able to tell the real Chris from the fake. Those false memories you planted were a giveaway. I’m going to leave you with the real Chris and he’s going to ask you some questions and by the way we don’t have cleaners. If you’re going to infiltrate my domain at least do your homework first but thank you for the new real information you gave me”.

Warren disappears and reappears in his empty office, he send Sarah a message he was back. He had two problems someone was trying to get to his realm and two someone had forced his hand at a death. The child couldn’t call for him to be there, he knew no one on his home or away team would betray him they literally couldn’t so what the hell was going on.

He goes and sees the baby who’s life he just took, less than five minutes had passed since he was last there and he could see that the little boy was not checked yet. He opens his hand and the box with the baby’s soul appears in it. He opens the box and guides the soul over to the little boy. He directs the soul back into his body. The machines start making noise and he sees a nursing running towards the incubator. “You’re not scheduled to die and will not die, no matter how much you seem to be calling me to you little one”.

He goes and see Chris, “How is our guess?”

“Dead as dead can be”.

“I sincerely hope it was extremely painful”.

“Of course my king”

“What did he tell you”.

“He told me what he told you about forgetting who he is and a meeting which you and I know is true. They can’t lie in the details they tell, everything else they can lie about but they must always tell the truth to you without realising it”.

“Do you think the enemy know that fact?”

“Unlikely”

“So did he tell you how he was able to be at my death”.

“He was given a small dose of blood in his veins, as for how he knew you would be there he was just following orders. The child is special to you but he didn’t know why”.

“Do we know who’s orders?”

“A Dr Murray”.

Warren touches Chris to see the conversation between his executioner and the deceased man. “War is coming be prepare for it”. Warren disappear and appear in his office to see Sarah in there, “I came to see him you wanted an early lunch”.

“That sounds good let me just get my jacket they go to eat at a local burger bar and Warren fills Sarah in on the baby and what happen to him that morning. “If the child is calling to you should we not at least see who its parents are?”

“You make a good point”, after lunch they walk back into the hospital and observe the child they see a mix race woman with brown eyes and brown hair walk over to the baby. She look around her then look at the baby in disgust. Then they see Dr Murray come in and put an arm around the women to the untrained eye they looked like a lovely couple looking down at the child but Warren and Sarah could see something was off and the child wasn’t theirs.

“Warren freezes the room and Dr Murray and his friend doesn’t freeze and to their surprise neither does the baby. Warren send out a blast of white light towards the Doctor and Sarah lunges forward and punches the woman. Warren and the man disappear then Warren appears by himself and touch Sarah and the woman. Sarah look around her, “We’re are we?”.

“It’s call the void the place that separates the three dimensions, leave her we need to get back to the hospital”. When they get to the hospital Warren gives Sarah the baby, “Take him to our world” when she disappears Warren does a spell wiping the memory of anyone from the hospital so they forget the baby existed. He places an invisible CCTV recorder at the nurses station.

He returns to the void, “Now starting talking”, Dr Murray looks petrified as does his companion. “I follow orders”.

“You’ve been recruiting you were at a death when the life was taken how did you manage that?”

“If I tell you I’m dead”, Warren laughs. “The dead worried about being dead”.

“You hurt my son and forced him to use his magic”.

“I hurt your sons on orders”

“What were you trying to get him to do?”

“Cross over into your realm”.

“How did you meet Abigail?”

“Wine bar, she really can’t hold her liquor and isn’t very trust worthy you know”.


	26. Travelling

“Wait you know Abigail has betrayed you how?”

“I ask the questions here”, the woman starts scratching herself, Warren looks at her briefly before his attention settles back on Dr Murray. Why are the people in comas?”

“I offered them a deal and they took it unfortunately for them they didn’t read the fine print”.”

“What was in the contract?”

“They pledge their lives to being a good person and they cheat death”

“And the fine print?” ask Warren, Dr Murray laughs, “We need more soldiers on earth to level the playing field. As they sleep they each dream of their own personal paradise and how you’re the big bad in their story”.

“I’m getting impatient this isn’t a children’s book the contract content again”.

“That’s the truth”.

“I see so you have been a pawn in a game of chess doesn’t matter those people need to wake up. Is it definitely you they made the bargain with?”

“Yes”, replies the Doctor, Warren starts choking him the doctor grips Warren’s hands trying to remove his hands from his throat. Warren removes his hand and looks at the doctor who was trying to catch his breath, “Where did the blood come from that Chris had in his veins?”

“Your son”, replies Dr Murray “I took his blood and used it to experiment to see if we could do what death does and goes where he goes”. 

“Please don’t kill me my boss will make my death a misery”

“Your boss can’t come here and I’m going to show you some kindness, look at your friend here”, they watch as the woman itched so much she took off some skin and just kept itching and scratching. She screams out in pain and Warren raises his hands and her skin come back together, she look over at him, “Thank you I just couldn’t stop no matter how bad the pain was”. He touches her, “I forget it doesn’t work on your kind”. 

“What doesn’t?” she ask, Warren ignores her and smiles, “Why were you posing as that child’s mother?”

“I can influence the minds of the nurses to take blood from him, fresh newborn baby’s blood is like morning spring”.

“Murray here is a doctor he can take the blood”

“He’s a fake adult doctor not a children’s one, it would look suspicious”.

“Where’s the baby’s parents?” She laughs, “Wouldn’t you like to know”. Fire encircle her and starts to burn her she cries out for help. Water, gasoline and wood chip pieces appear in separate buckets by Dr Murray’s feet. “You don’t know of this place there’s no escaping from it, the Doc here will have the power to help you by throwing a bucket on you, unfortunately he won’t know or be able to tell what each contains till it reaches your body. It will just feel like water to him, every time he throws the wrong bucket at you he will feel like a million sharp knives are stabbing him at once. If he thinks I’m going to not throw a bucket at you to stop his pain. Your roles will be reversed and he will catch on fire. Oh and when I say the wrong bucket I mean water, ok look I’m a reasonable man here’s a fire blanket to put the fire out, I say put out but well I mean spread it more. I’m death after all and I want you living your deaths forever. Did I mention as you willingly try to screw with my domain the rules are out the window now”. He touches both of them “Enjoy being human and all the emotions that come with it”. They both look shocked at the news. “You allow your egos to underestimate me something tells me that won’t be happening again anytime soon”. He leaves and sees Sarah in the house with the newborn, “Sarah darling can you put him in his crib and get Francesca to watch over him”. 

Soon he returned to the void with Sarah, “Please touch them and see everything they have been up to till this point in their lives”. She does and then Warren touches her and sees what she sees, “We need to go on a visit but first let’s see to the little one. He returns home to his mobile phone ringing. It was Fred, “I don’t know what you did but they’re awake thank you”. 

“You’re welcome they made a deal with someone who isn’t the same person anymore thus voiding the deal”.

“I know that little dog and pony show I just witness isn’t all that will be happening to those two”, says a seething Sarah. “Their kind of punishment calls for a show, what you’ve just witness is the warmup, Chris will assign one of his men to them for the show and when this is over I may hand them off for the encore”.

“Will they ever see our domain?”

“They can’t ever move from where they’re, they’re stuck in the void for the rest of their eternity they don’t get a chance of redemption ever”.

They then return to their home and get the baby before going to the room where they met Jackson for the first time, Sarah walks over to the painting of the old man and turns it sideways. A portal opens up, she takes the baby from Warren and remember the images from the doctor’s mind, they enter it she finds herself in a nursery in hers and Warren’s house she put the baby down in his crib. The baby starts to cry and she sees another set of her and Warren running into the room. They look at her, “Thank you for finding him I was gone for less that five minutes I gave birth at home. Someone took him we’ve not even had a chance to contact the police yet. You shouldn’t be here why are you here, you seem younger some how, Warren looks at himself, “Take a seat and let’s talk”, Sarah and Warren explain everything to their other selves.

“Jackson is in his room doing homework”. 

“What year is this?”

“2028’, Sarah answers herself. “We’re from 2020, the past”, explains Warren. 

“I don’t remember Jackson going missing two years ago for a period of time and yes time travel is not suppose to happen”, future Warren looks extremely worried as he talks.

“While you stay here with your wife why don’t my Sarah and I have a look round your time”. Older Warren shakes his head, “While that does make sense you need to find out the information you need with someone from this time or who as live here to give you an idea of where to start looking. The doctor and the women are of no use to you now. We now know our children are in danger and we will do everything to keep them safe. If you have the knowledge of the portals so will I, go back to your son and and that room. Change the room up with the old man, you don’t need the portal to travel in the future anymore but Abigail did and still does and we don’t know who else. Keep it open just in case but you take charge of it”.

Warren and Sarah return to the room with the old man, “Its weird seeing myself still in pain after birth especially as I have two kids I have yet to have a big pregnancy belly for, in five minutes their world was turned upside down”. 

“Let’s talk when we get home, right now let’s make some subtle changes, it can’t look like big changes have occurred Abigail need to unfreeze and not see a change or she will know something has seriously happen. The painting stays obviously but the gold frame will change some what”.

“I see so like this fool here drinking tea like everything is okay, if I change where the milk and creamer jug is facing it changes the balance”.

“Yes”.

When they finish with the room they walk through the door to see they were in a foyer, they hear voices and decided to follow it, they come to a stop at the entrance to a kitchen. Where they see two men eating with their chairs facing them. One of them look right at them luckily they were invisible, “Mark is it me or did it get really cold in here all of a sudden?” The one call Mark goes to check if the window was open. “The window is closed it’s just your imagination, it’s 2026 you would think working in a mansion you would get better food”.

Mark goes back to eating but the other man winks at them before going back to eat. 

“That was odd did you see that wink?” Sarah ask Warren telepathically. “Yes we are not suppose to be here, that man wasn’t an enemy we need to leave and go back to our time”. They walk back down the corridor and through the room with the old man, who had disappeared from his chair and in his place was someone who looked like him but like the Jackson in the room wasn’t what he seemed”.

“Come on let’s go home”, they disappear.

“Wait Warren there’s somewhere I want to go first”. Sarah transport them behind an alley in the mall. “I want to get Jackson somethings”, Sarah bought him some dinosaur clothes and toys and Warren bought him another model train village for them to build together. Their driver met them at the mall, on the way to pick Jackson up from school they got him a mango smoothie. Sarah went and pick him up from the school gate his teacher was there she hugs Sarah, “Thank you my husband text with the good news tell your husband thank you from me”. She let her go and Sarah takes Jackson’s hand and walk him to the Range Rover.


	27. Nanny

“Hi dad”

“Hi champ how was school?” Jackson precedes to tell his father about his day, “Don’t forget your seatbelt”. When Jackson was properly buckled in the jeep drove off, “What would you like to have for dinner son”.

“Fish please”.

“Restaurant or at home?”

“Home please”.

“Home it is then, when they got home Sarah takes Jackson’s school bag and Warren and the driver take the bags in to her flat. Jackson sees the bags and start going through them, “Go wash your hands while I make you a snack. Jackson comes back, “Mama why does our apartment look different?”

“It’s just decorated differently, go into the living room so your dad can show you the surprise he got for you, make sure to finish your smoothie and your cut up fruits. Sarah watches as he eats his snack while Warren shows him his new dinosaurs and his new trains. Warren get the model village package, “Come on let’s start making this in your room”.

Later they all sat round the dining table eating a dinner of mash potatoes, steamed broccoli and fried snapper. “Did you do your homework while you were in your room with your dad?”

“Yes mama”’

“Why don’t you pick a movie to watch your dad and I have something to talk to you about”. Jackson get off his chair and put the tv on, she watches him flick through his kid app then turn to Warren. “We need to tell him about Melody but we need to let him know she’s not like Abigail she won’t hurt him”.

“It’s going to be hard for him to trust another nanny, but once Melody goes to our realm and death surrounds her, she will automatically knows what her job is and with it the different fighting styles, not to mention once Jackson is in school she will be training with our army. That jealous, passive person you met yesterday is now gone. Ironically the fake Chris was pretending to have gone undercover. Melody has been pretending to be human, Liam will help her to adjust”.

“Why would you have people pretending to be humans”’

“The same reasons a government has spies and counter intelligence. We have a very important role and people will do anything to disrupt the order of life and just like there’s madmen as rulers and want to be rulers. There are power hungry people who know about our existence who want to oust us. Supernaturals always think the more they control, the more power they have”.

“Now humans know about the supernatural”.

“Not all just a few but unfortunately for us they knew some powerful ones in the doctor and his lady friend”.

“What happened to those humans now, they will be waiting for them to turn up and they won’t”.

“Some supernaturals will turn up just not the ones they were expecting. We just have to wait for someone to turn up at the hospital ranting about a baby that to the hospital staff never existed”.

“Very clever they will mention Dr Murray’s name in regards to the perceive missing baby”.

“And my people watching the hospital will be able to follow them and report back. Let’s go watch tv with our son”. They join Jackson on the sofa. “Jackson remember when I said your nana and granddad would be your nannies”.

“Yes”

“We have got you a new nanny her name is Melody Dobson and you know Liam, mummy’s secretary”. Jackson nods, “They’re dating and you know how we told you Liam was special and like daddy can’t become evil and you trust them. You can trust Melody, her job as well as being your nanny is to take care of you and daddy and mommy”.

Jackson starts to cry, “I don’t want another nanny she will hurt me like Abigail and the man did”.

“Daddy took care of the doctor today and he’s someplace that he can never leave. How about we go to the other realm’. Jackson nods at his mother wipes his tears  
away. “Take daddy’s hand”, Jackson does and they land in the training centre in their realm. They see Melody practicing her boxing with one of their men. “Melody can I see you for a minute”.

“Yes your majesty”, she comes over to them. She sees Jackson she takes off her boxing gloves and holds out her hand to Jackson. “I’m Melody you must be Jackson, I can’t wait to get started with you”. Jackson looks fearful and hides behind his father’s leg. 

“How would you like to do some boxing with me?”

“Really?”

“As long as it’s okay with your parents. As part of my job we’ll have fun but as well as going to the park and playing games with you,. It’s my job with the head of the training team to teach you to take care of yourself. When I’m done you’re going to be able to unknot any rope”. Jackson looks excited, “Can I go mum?”

“Of course Jacks”, they watch as gloves his size was found and put on him and Donna the head trainer and Melody teach Jackson some moves. When an hour was up they told Jackson they had to go. Melody would meet them the following morning to take Jackson to school with them so that his teacher knew who she was, not to mention it made filling in the paperwork to allow her to take Jackson from school easier.

That night while having a bath and watching the incredibles movie Jackson kept talking about his boxing and all the things he and Melody were going to do together like doing an obstacle course in the park and going training. While they were excited to see his new attitude they reminded Jackson that just because she was doing that with him doesn’t mean she was automatically a safe adult. They explain how adults could be like Melody and still not be safe. “The thing that makes her safe is we know who she is and checked her out and she’s safe because WE told you it’s okay to hang around her. I’m sorry Abigail turned out to be a monster but not all adults are safe to be with, didn’t you say Abigail was nice to you when we were around but hurt you when we wasn’t”. 

“Yes mama”.

“Even though Melody won’t hurt you if she make you feel unsafe or uncomfortable at any time tell me or your dad or Francesca if we’re not here okay”.

“Okay”

“Good now I believe tonight story is Green Eggs and Ham”.

A week later with Melody moved into the house and Cameras installed in their son room and playroom as well as some unexpected places. Warren and Sarah left their son with Melody for the day, it was Saturday and Fred invited them for a meal to say thank you on behalf his pack members who was now awake.

He lived in a brownstone in Manhattan, Fred opens the door wearing a red jumper and blue slacks, “Warren, Sarah lovely to see you come in, come in”. They follow him inside where he directs them to a room, “Sit down my wife is just in the kitchen putting the finishing touches to the chicken wings, we’re having collard greens, cornbread and a variety of other soul food. Don’t worry she and my mother is cooking”.

“Actually Fred can you close the door I need to have a word with you before I meet the other leaders in person”. Fred sits, “What’s the matter?”

“Someone, an enemy I recently captured as informed me he knew about our meeting he had in debt knowledge of it in fact. I don’t know who has a traitor in their pack but if he knows then it’s save to assume other people that shouldn’t know now know”.

“OMG, this is all we need, I’ve forbidden those who were asleep from leaving their houses have you told the other leaders yet?”

“You’re the first, I know it’s not any of the leaders. Find the traitor fast because who knows what problems they will bring to the pack’s door.

“Damn it I really hope that it’s not one of my people, if it is they will pay for their treachery. It’s just my wife, my parents and our kids here at the moment”.

“Is anyone else coming to the dinner? ask Sarah 

“No just my family, but people do know you’re coming over, as well as your bodyguards outside, I have pack members patrolling the front and back doors and streets.”

They were introduced to Fred’s children twin girls 13 yr old Dora and Laura and his parents Sandra and Earl. Mercy his wife called everyone to the dining table when dinner was ready.


	28. Message

As they eat and have a general discussion about tv shows and celebrities, Sarah complements Mercy on the food especially the cornbread. “Thank you I can’t take all the credit my mother-in-law did most of the work”. After dinner was over they returned to the living room and watched tv for a bit before they were served homemade lemon cake and ice cream for dessert.

“This cake is lovely”, says Sarah as she takes another bite.

“I believe it’s your favourite flavour?” Sarah smiles at Fred’s mother only her family knew that.

“Sandra what makes you say that?”

“I believe my daughter-in-law told me that”, Warren looks over at Fred and his wife. Sarah smiles at her knowing she didn’t know Mercy well enough to even have a frivolous conversation like that with her. Warren gets an idea, “Do you mind if I help myself to another slice?” he gets up to go to the kitchen and sees the panic on Sandra’s face. Everyone notices Warren looking at Sandra strangely.

“Where are my manners you’re a guest sit and I’ll get you another slice”, when she leaves the room everyone looks at Warren. “Was your mother one of those people in a coma?”

“Yes she was, she wanted to help cook today to say thank you”, answers Fred.

“I don’t think thank you is what she wanted to say and didn’t you tell me that no one who was asleep would do any cooking for the dinner today”. Fred looks taken back,”She’s my mother she can be trusted”.

Warren looks at him sadly, “You and I both know your wife and mine are not girlfriends so it’s unlikely she would of told Sandra what her favourite dessert was”. Realisation dawns on Fred and everyone else at the table.

Sandra comes back in with the slice of lemon cake, Warren takes the cake from her. “Thank you I’m not hungry anymore Fred you want this?” As Fred goes to get it his mother grabs the plate looking horrified. One of her granddaughters grabs the cake while the adults were fighting over the plate and ate a bite  
“NOOOOOOOOO”, screams Sandra everyone rushes over to his daughter except the Thompson’s. Sarah looks at the scene. “The thing is Sandra you used a lot of poison thinking death will need a lot to die, do you know why I mentioned the lemon cake being lovely because I tasted the poison”.

They watch as Dora dies and her father grabs hold of his mother, “How could you they helped you to wake up why would you betray me like that mother?”

“This isn’t about your daughter, it’s bigger than all of us war is coming and I’m just a solider doing my job”.

“You can’t kill death the reason is in the title death”, says Warren.

Sandra looks horrified as if she just realised what she did, “My grandbaby, my poor Dora what have I done”.

“Commit murder and several counts of attempted murders”, says Warren.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry”, screams Sandra. 

“This war that’s coming tell me about it?”

“Will you spare my life?”

“So your life matters to you interesting”, says Warren 

“When I was asleep I had a constant nightmare of being physically abuse by a man and a woman, I remember screaming please stop after being hit because I couldn’t open a door with my magic. Which is weird because I’m a werewolf. I dreamt I was a solider I remember going through army training and the need to find and kill this women and this man and all the people that was on their side. I know it was a dream but it was real if that makes sense. I remember being constantly told I was defected all of us was told that”.

“Why do you mean all of us?”ask Sarah.

“That’s the weird thing the people that was asleep in this pack was in my dream with me”.

“Did they say why you were defected?”

“I was a solider for the enemy and when I woke up it was like all the army training kicked in. When I knew you were coming here I was honoured to cook for both of you. But somehow I poisoned you without realising it. I’m suppose to tell you something, I think I’m the first person you’ve seen who’s been awake”.

“What?” Ask Warren 

Mercy reaches a hand out to Warren he takes it and see’s her reliving his son’s nightmares while she was in a coma. Then he sees her as a solider training, then he sees the man who winked at him in 2026. He watches as the man offers her a contract which she signs, the man freezes the scene and looks straight at him, “I’ve nullified the original contracts, they’re all connected now but don’t realise it. Touch her and mark her as a solider of death, like a domino all those who were asleep with her will now be on our side father. The other side will have lose some soldiers, I knew Fred would invite you to dinner. So she would be the one person you saw first I told her about the lemon cake”. He unfreezes the scene, “In their dreams I could offer them hope and a second chance, in real life you need to give them that, they were tricked into signing those original contracts and a spell was placed on them to kill you if they ever wake up”. Warren removes his hands from Mercy’s and touches his wife so she sees the conversation. 

“Do it”, says Sarah 

Warren touches Mercy on the head and her eyes dilated and goes black, “Thank you for freeing me”.

“You’re welcome, You’ve cause the death of your grandchild”.

“Warren walks over to Fred and his family who had unfreeze, “You don’t come near us, you killed my child”.

“Fred I’m sorry but your grief needs to be put aside and you need to find the traitor in your mist as quickly as possible and it was your mother who killed your child not me”, says Warren.

“My child is dead how bloody cold are you”.

Warren looks at Fred, “I’m death I’m in a room with you and your unconscious child”.

“Wait did you say unconscious?”

“I need you on your game, grief is not something that’s needed right now”, as he talks Dora wakes up.

“But she was dead she had no pulse I checked”.

“Mercy your child is alive and forces are gathering enjoy the second chance you get”.

“I’m in your debt, my family owes you and will be there for you whenever you need us”.

“Thank you Fred, we need to get going”.

“Thank you again Sarah and Warren”.

When they were in the car Warren turns to Sarah, “What’s the matter”.

“They will talk about us giving them back their child”.

“They can’t they pledged themselves to death, which means as supernaturals they’re bound by a oath and by talking about Dora to anybody else but those in that room they will perceive to put us at risk”.

“Is that why you gave them back their child?” 

“Leverage and information plus she begged me to save her, our son choose that family for a reason when I saw him I knew Dora had to live. The mother is cold, was that the spell she was under I don’t know but I do know they’re on our side now”. 

“So all those in a coma is now free of the spell place on them to kill death?”

“Yes, my warriors will now be spending time finding each of them and gathering information about them, our son was very clever freezing the scenes when he did, it was like a class picture showing all the faces of the people affected.

Speaking of our son, how did he get in their dreams I wonder?”


	29. Mental Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️This chapter deals with themes of suicide⚠️

“I’m sure we will find out how he managed to do it”.

“It’s still a bit early should we go home or … Sarah doesn’t get to visit her sentence. She finds herself in a room with an African American young women laying on her bed, she sees blood dripping down her arm. 

“She touches the woman who stares at her”. 

“Why are you here I don’t want you here let me die in peace”. Sarah looks sadly at the woman then around the room there was no family photos anywhere. “You tried to kill yourself and wonder why I’m here”.

“I’m not trying to kill myself, I’m killing myself”.

“You know about medicine, you cut yourself in the worse way possible. You want to bleed out and suffer”.

“I’m a horrible human being with no friends and my family doesn’t give a damn and the only way people will know I’m dead is because my body will rot and smell”.

“Do you know why I’m here?” The woman shakes her head. “You don’t want to die, I don’t know what you’ve been through. I can’t imagine how it feels knowing that people don’t give a toss about you while you’re preparing to breathe your last breath. But the thing is you know if you apply a bit of pressure and use some of the items in your doctor’s bag you don’t need to die. Call 911, you’re so focused on killing yourself you miss the fact that you’re so desperate to live that you called death to you”.

“That make no sense”, counters the woman

“I only appear to those people who hold on, those desperate to not die, those who I have to take otherwise they wouldn’t die”.

“So people can chose to not die if they wanted to?”

“If that was true death wouldn’t be a word now would it. If I was a patient who came to you and told you I wanted to take my life what would you say or do?”

“I would ask them why and get them a urgent mental health evaluation”.

“Tell me something positive in your life”.

“There’s nothing”.

“Do you enjoy your work?”

“It’s a mortgage payment”

“I’m going to watch you bleed out, you’re not actually due to die for sometime. Since you seem to love feeling the pain you’re experiencing, I’m going to watch your face and body language as it becomes unbearable”.

“You cold hearted bitch you would watch me die like a specimen in a zoo”.

“When I take my hand away all that pain will come back”. She removes her hand and the woman shakes from the pain she’s in.

“You’re really going to watch me died, you sick bitch”. Sarah says nothing just looks at the phone near the woman.

As the pain gets worse the woman glares at Sarah who again looks at the phone then looks bored. She makes a book appear in her hand while facing the woman and starts reading it. She watches as the woman picks the phone up and dials 911. The woman doesn’t say much just “Help me please”. 

Sarah stays till she hears the front door opening, she touches the woman so she was free of pain. “I want to strangle you, it’s funny I started the day knowing I would end it dead. Instead I’m here furious at you for not doing anything to help me, you know I don’t really want to die”. 

Sarah smiles, “You needed to realise this for yourself and that this attempt was your way of unconsciously crying out for help and that you didn’t really want to died even if you were sure you would die. You had a phone yards away from you. My guess is there are people you wanted to phone to say goodbye to but didn’t. Maybe subconsciously you wanted it there just in case you change your mind. A snapshot of a moment can say a lot to someone walking into a room who truly observes what they see”.

“By trivialising my death, and your behaviour towards me, you forced me to think of something other than dying”.

“Anger is a great motivator don’t you think?”

“Thank you for caring about this stranger more than my friends and family ever have, so this is what it feels like to have someone give a damn about you”.

“You get to have a second chance at life, take the help you will be given. After your treatment why not try dancing lessons or another group activity you may end up meeting new friends. Life is to be lived, I know it can be hard. Just remember you chose to live and if you can be that brave, you can be even braver now for your recovery’s sake. The world is yours for the taking, grab it by both hands and don’t let go and when you get scared just remember I’m brave I chose life and as much as I feel afraid right now, I’m stronger than my fear”.

Sarah walks into the restaurant Warren was waiting in, “Hard client?”

“It was difficult yes, but thank god she wasn’t a client”. 

“Your first suicide attempt those are hard”.

“It was, I’m glad I didn’t touch her and see her whole life up to then, her flat was a mess it’s like she just gave up completely. She decided no one gives a damn so why should I, she knew that no one would call her wondering where she was”.

“She gave up her job she really was letting go of everything”.

“But Warren she didn’t want to go”.

“Sorrow and brokenness are terrible emotions, they fester until they consume you, luckily for her there was enough of her left to unconsciously call for help not everyone is that lucky”.

A waiter comes and takes their order, Sarah orders a white wine and a plate of spaghetti, Warren orders lobster and vegetables with baked potatoes.

“Today has been bad”.

“Let’s talk about something else”.

“We should do something after this go see a movie or something, I hear Bad Boys 3 is really good, I could use some comedy right about now”.

“We can do that, when do you think you and the girls will go out again?”

“Soon I hope, I didn’t realise just how important they would be to me. Do you realise just how all consuming both of our jobs are. We can’t go to a dinner at another persons house without it turning into something. I know you say with time the bigger of our job will get easier but damn Warren, I can do with a vacation”.

.  
“Next weekend we can go to the Maldives we have a home there as you know”.

“I really need a day off Warren, I don’t know if it’s because today as been brutal or if it’s because the harsh reality of just how this job can mess up your mental health as just hit home”.

“That’s why I say it’s best to not touch them and see their whole lives, I’ve my painting for when I’m stressed, take up a hobby find something you like to do”.

“How did Fred not see his mother was up to something, I mean the poison is still at their house. How did the wife miss it, she was there for the platting up and making of the food”.

“The training Sandra was given was as a special solider the S.A.S so to speak and like he said she’s family he trusted her”. 

“Are you saying they got British best of the best army training, and yes you’re right loyalty can blind you to the truth”.

“Yup”, answers Warren.

“Damn we raised a badass”.

“We sure did”, agrees Warren, after dinner was over Sarah checks in on Jackson asking him if everything was okay telepathically. He answered yes and requested some movie sweets to be bought home for him.

As they took their seat in the movie theatre, Sarah holds onto Warren’s hand, she watches the movie feeling relax for the first time that day. As they leave the building Warren sees one of his clients going in.

They get home and tell Jackson about their holiday the following weekend as his nanny Melody was going with them. “The glasses you gave Fred would they have worked on his mother?”

“He had no reasons to suspect her, so he had no reason to wear it around her. We don’t know what she’s like normally he does, she could have just been blending in. I cant pretend I wasn’t shock when her grandchild was laying there dead and her only concern was her own life. We would have taught our kids to be smart and cunning, I don’t think our son trusted her. He needed her, yes to relay a message to us but I still don’t trust her fully. Dora is going to die very soon and Fred lied to us which is very unlike the man I know, it was out of character for him”.


	30. Ironic

“I’m beginning to wonder if the traitor isn’t from Fred’s pack he seems too nice to me, like people could walk all over him”. 

“He could have told his mother he didn’t want her to cook and she persuaded him to let her do it.  
Fred is pleasant yes, but you haven’t seen him in Alpha mode yet, the man is a legend he’s known for not taking crap from people, I can’t see how he would have allowed his mother to influence him in anyway he’s not that type of man”.

“Then why did he lie?”

“I’m sure we will find out, she could have used a potion on him anything really”.

The other rulers and I need to have a meeting without Fred”.

“He’s going to find out he was left out”

“That’s the general idea, he needs to see I’m wary of him and take stock of who he can trust. He’s smart enough to know that if his own mother didn’t care her grandchild was dead, she wouldn’t care if her son or husband is either”. 

“He’s going to throw her out the house isn’t he?”

“Yep”

“So how long does his daughter have to live or did you give her a full lifetime?”

“She has one month I would’ve made it longer but you don’t play with death with no consequences”.

“She’s being punished for the sins of her grandmother”.

“No her grandmother killed her I gave her time by not taking her life to begin with”.

“Does he know how long he has his daughter for, will you tell him?”

“No one must know a death date, no one”.

“I understand”.

“The grandmother is going to die isn’t she?”

“Oh yes and very soon too, she was spared just long enough to see the death of her grandchild”.

“That’s cruel”.

“I just take them I don’t make the rules”.

As Warren snuggles Sarah he feels a tug, he gets dress and goes to his client. He’s in a cave in the mountains in Afghanistan he sees his client barely breathing. He walks over to him, “I did good, real good a lot of people are dead. My reward is going to be so enormous ”, says the man weakly.

Warren closes his eyes, “When will people learn”. 

“What are you talking about, learn what?”

“That committing murder doesn’t come with a reward”, answers Warren. He touches the man and takes his life.

Suddenly Sarah appears, she walks to her client who was not too far away from Warren’s. The man sees her, “How dare you come here with your face uncovered and wearing such whorish clothes. Who are you anyway what are you even doing here, how did you find out our hiding place?”

Warren walks over to Sarah and makes himself visible to her client. “Death, Allah sent you for me, I’m the commander of my terrorist group. I’ve done great work in his name”.

Warren says nothing and make himself invisible and watches the scene unfolding before him. 

“Who am I?” Ask Sarah. The client ignores her, “You know it’s funny you see my perceive faults because I’m a woman. Here I’m in front of you and my lack of face covering and my cute summer dress is offensive to you. By the way I love this lilac summer dress”. She twirls and again the client says nothing.

“You’re a coward of the worse kind, you send women, children and men of all ages to their deaths some don’t get a choice. While you’re constantly with bodyguards being protected. You shout and fool the people that your words are right and when you can no longer fool them you use intimidation and fear. Now the big man is running scare, if they could only see you now, legs blowed away laying in your own pee and other bodily fluids. Where’s the hard man now, once more who am I? I would call you by your name but you don’t deserve even that respect”. The client groans in pain.

“Where is death why is he not taking me?”

“You should Ask death that”.

“How can I he left”

“You were born of a woman, I think your ending will be ironic”

“Why do you say that?”

She stands closer to him and he stares at her, “I refuse to believe it, you’re not death. A women would never be sent to take me”.

“Didn’t you kill people who refused to believe your doctrine”.

“He wouldn’t send me you a women, I’m his solider and as for killing people they needed to be kept in line”.

“No they didn’t, you’re just a power hungry despot who used your religion to plan and execute mass murder and torture. Now who am I?”

“Death”

“Good now why am I here?”

“My son needs to follow after me when I’m gone. Can you make sure he gets to my surviving men”.

Sarah thinks for a moment, “Remember the thing you hate most is taking your life, I know you don’t see me as a human being, enjoy hell I hear it’s hotter than here in the summer”.

When the man was dead Warren made himself visible, “Well done let’s go home”.

The next morning Sarah was at work drinking her third cup of coffee for the day. The lack of sleep was taking a toll on her. There was a knock on her door, she get up and opens it to see someone from the staff restaurant with a selection of breakfast goodies. She thanks the woman and helps herself to egg and bacon with pancakes. She savours each bite when she’s finished eating she calls Warren. “Are you as tired as I’m?”

“I don’t get tired”.

“I’m literally taking a power nap at lunch time, wait what like ever?”

“Yes”

“Wow”

“You’re still new to your powers as my wife you would have been born with powers equal to mine. You’re used to eating and feeling tired but you can feel none of those if you choose to now”.

“I’m human and I feel very tired”.

“No, you’re born of a human but you’re a angel of death your parents were given the honour of caring for you”.

“Are we the only angel of death?”

“There will be four of us including our two children. We represent the balance between good and evil”.

“Thank you for the breakfast by the way, I still find it weird that we know what each other need without the other saying so. Like me buying you clothes and knowing exactly what you needed when we started dating”.

“Well You did kiss me and accepted me without knowing you were sealing our bond and with it came all your full powers”.

There’s a knock on her door, “Babe I got to go”, she puts the phone down and shouts, Come in”. Beth walks in, “Your 10 o’clock is here”. She starts clearing away the plates and putting them on the trolley.

“Thank you Beth, send them in please”. Beth leaves with the food trolley and comes back with a very tall black man in his early thirties. Sarah stands up “Good morning Mr Hall please take a seat”.

Beth closes the door and after shaking Mr Hall’s hand Sarah sits back down. 

“Why have I been called in?”


	31. Death Angel

“I just need to go over your finances with you”.

“I hope everything is in order”, says Mr Hall.

Sarah looked through his files, it seems you’re sending in receipts for personal items to your business account. You know that you pay tax with your main job and your side business has to pay the tax man as well. The taxes you get for work can’t be submitted under your business account, they’re two different entities”.

Mr Hall starts smiling, “Look I personally asked to see you, come on help a brother out”.

“You want me to commit fraud and risk my registration for you, someone I met five minutes ago because we’re both black”.

“Look you guys are the best and I was glad the company took me on as a client. I’m just saying I’m lining your pockets you should be rushing to help me out. Oh wait I forget you’re one of those with a white man, you think you too good for the little black man cause you have his money now”.

Sarah’s smiles sweetly at him, “First of all he’s lucky to have me and the millions of dollars that I brought to the marriage. As for lining my pocket, any company you use as your accountant you would have to pay. Don’t come in here and start that mess with me because we both blacks don’t even go there. You want me to break the law for you under the guise of blacks sticking together, it’s funny because you and I both know if I did what you ask of me and was caught I’m the ONLY one in this room that will end up in jail, you can easily say you knew nothing about it”.

Mr Hall smirks, “Beauty and brains it’s a shame you educated sisters run to the white man”.

“Last I checked your wife was white and isn’t your business valued at over a million dollars. Yet you have the nerve to talk about the little people”.

“Look in all seriousness the business wasn’t supposed to take off like it did. I love my job as an engineer but my wife likes expensive things and she wants me to stop doing what I love and focus on the business which I don’t want to”.

“I’m not a therapist but I’ll say this much buy where you work you have the capital to do it. Combine both businesses it’s a win win situation. A tip for you starting a conversation asking someone to lie and cheat for you isn’t the way to go and insulting them for who they choose to fall in love with is wrong on so many levels.

If I was to ask you about the hate and abuse you and your wife encounter at times when you go out together you would get upset giving me examples. I don’t understand why you thought doing the same thing others have done to you wouldn’t bother me”.

He looks contrite, “I’m sorry please forgive me it’s my go to method in situations like these”. She picks the phone up, press a number and Beth opens the door. She stands and shakes her client’s hand and sees him practicing what he said to her in the mirror including the apology that morning. When he leaves she places a no next to his name and writes a note for Beth to type a letter saying they can no longer represent him as a client.

At lunch she decided to go for a walk she finds herself at the Caribbean restaurant she likes to go with her family.

She orders stew fish, rice and a ice tea when the food comes she digs in. Warren sat in his boardroom at work looking at the leaders of the different packs. “Let’s begin”.

Derek the leader of the witches look around where is Fred?”

“Fred will not be attending as he was not invited to this meeting”.

“Why?”

“Because I choose to not invite him, now as anyone found out any information I need to know?”

“My second in command told some people about the glasses and I’m pretty sure he’s been betraying me all this time”.

“I take it he WAS your second do you know the people he told?”

“He’s dead along with those he worked along side but I have a list of names and places he’s been going to”.

“Thank you Derek, it goes without saying that Nothing we discuss here is to be repeated even to your partners”.

“There’s a war coming we all need to be prepared I need you guys to step up training of your people and emphasise the need for loyalty. Now is not the time to look at a pack member and go maybe if I give him a chance he will change. What’s coming needs loyal pack members who will fight to the death if needed”. Everyone’s looks unnerved by his words “Now I need a report from the rest of you of what you found out”.

As Warren was having his meeting Sarah felt a need to see the home team. As she arrives back into the office she feels a nervousness she couldn’t give a reason for. When she arrives in the office of the home team she looks at the board and sees death angel on the red board.

She turns to Samantha one of the women that works there, “What does that mean death angel shouldn’t there be a name?”

“The father wants the death angel to pass through the areas written below death angel on the board, we have marked the door of everyone due to die. Don’t worry the humans can’t see the mark. You need to walk through the streets as you do the people slated to die will die. There is six thousand people that will die when you do. Once you’ve done the first mass death you choose the method to pass through the areas”.

“Why is so many people due to die?”

“The father never tells us ”, she feels a pull and finds herself and her team in a large city in Europe she walks down the Main Street and for the first time felt a surge of power going through her. When she finishes that area she went to the next as she finishes the last country she felt drained. She appears at the diner she and Warren had their first date. She orders and sit and wait for her food,   
“Can I sit here?”.

She looks up and sees the father, “Of course what do I call you?”

“You know who I am”.

“Father”

“What would you like to know my child?”

“Why was it necessary for me to do that?”

“As my death angel you do my bidding, you have taken to your new duties well. There are times it’s necessary for me to act, think of all the times you’ve heard of a death angel passing through and killing because I gave a judgment”.

“But you don’t just kill the wicked, I remember reading about You killing so that people could see your power and might. You send the death angel to save your people also, wait was that Warren doing all that?”

“Yes, he couldn’t tell you about this part of the job until you had actually done it, the surge of power you felt was because as so many people died it gave you a surge in power. As death every death adds to your power making it stronger”. He sees the look on her face “it’s what you were born to do. The waitresses comes with her meal and to her surprise one for the father. She eats her burger and fries she watches him eat his heart attack burger meal . “The people of this century have interesting food choices. My son when he came to earth didn’t have the luxuries you have now.” A plate appears next to Sarah’s burger. It had bread on it she looks at him, “People will have seen that”.

“I keep telling you with me nothing is impossible, I would demonstrate what I mean by showing you but I’m not a show pony or a genie to be commanded. Like our first meeting they can’t hear or see us until I make them realise we’re here when I choose to. The bread is manna from heaven as you’ve killed a vast amount of people because I personally asked you to, manna is the only thing that will stop the hunger feelings. Before I forget being human is a gift enjoy every aspect of it”.

“Wait so I can’t turn the need to eat on or off? So it’s not just taking those who hold on it’s literally killing them as well, I know that sound stupid I’m an angel of death after all”.


	32. Returned

I take life I know this all the time but it’s not until I’m with a client I Get a physical reminder I’m taking life, it’s odd now I don’t touch them and can kill thousands at a time and I feel the deaths. Does that make sense”.

He smiles , “You don’t get the choice to not eat after taking life, its to show you human weakness how sometimes a person’s desire controls them. At all other times you don’t need to eat or drink except a drink at your castle their needs to be limits after all. Yes it does make sense, you touch those who don’t want to go, but the ones that don’t know they’re going to died is the ones you don’t touch and you literally feel their death in a way you didn’t before”.

“Yes”.

“It’s your first time as you do more this will not bother you so much, their is manna in your house and castle. Make sure the little one has plenty of it”.

“I’ll make sure Jacks have plenty, how do I know the bread is manna?”

“Taste it”, he watches as she picks up a piece of manna and taste it. She couldn’t describe the taste but as she swallows she felt energise-and calm. “You just need to think of wanting it and it will appear, it must be eaten straightaway anyone not an angel of mine or yours who eats it will died immediately remember that. Before I go I’ll say this I know you’ve been feeling wary and tired you will be fine.”

He smiles she takes in the lanky teenager with his t-shirt of the prying virgin then it shows an image of a pop group. He follows her gaze, “Remember what the definition of an idol is because millions worship someone or something doesn’t mean it’s right to”. The room starts up again he stands, leaves some money on the table hugs her and walks out the diner. She finishes the manna and pays the bill. 

As she walks out the building she checks her watch to see it’s nearly four o’clock, she text Warren to say she’s on her way home. 

She decides to go grocery shopping on her way there, she grabs a cart on her way into the supermarket and make her way to the dairy aisle grabbing milk, cheese and some string cheese that Jackson likes. As she goes through the list of things they need her bodyguards follow her from afar. She finishes her shopping and pay for it, she notices a woman looking enviously at the black credit card in her hand.

Her bodyguards loads the groceries in her Range Rover, then she’s driven home. He walks through the door to see Francesca hurrying to take a bag from the pile on the hallway floor. She walks in the kitchen to see Liam and Melody playing with Jackson. “Hi guys”. 

Jackson comes running over to her, “Mama I had such a good day today I learned some new fighting moves”.

“That’s great sweetie”, she puts the groceries on the kitchen table and pick him up kissing him on the cheek. She was happy he was making good memories after his nightmares, “Where’s daddy?” 

“He’s talking to Mr Fred mama he said not to disturb him. She makes manna appear in her hand and gives it to Jackson who starts eating it. She puts him down and ask Liam to help her and Francesca with the remaining groceries.

She and Francesca was taking the chicken and sides out the oven when Warren walks in the kitchen walking over to her, he takes the roast chicken pan out her hand. “Hi sweetie how long have you been here?”

“Couple hours”

“I had to see Fred he found out about the meeting, let me help you guys bring all this food over to the table”.

When all the food was transferred to the dining table they sat down to a dinner of roast chicken with garlic, macaroni and cheese, roasted veg. Homemade bread, roast sweet potato and gravy. Sarah makes Jackson a plate with a bit of everything before buttering a slice of fresh bread for him.

After dinner they help Jackson with his homework and he tells them everything he did with Melody and about school.

“I’ve an idea the old man why don’t we see him in his past, the bird Abigail is from from the future, she can guide us through our journey there. If you return her to being a human she remembers the place and can take us to the old man. He can answer some of our questions by the way why was the meeting with Fred so long. What happened in there?”

He tells her about his meeting with Fred, as for Abigail I can do that and since she won’t be supernatural anymore it works to our advantage”.

The next day Sarah and Warren finds Abigail in New Mexico picking the leftover off a dead animal. Warren touches her and quickly turns around Sarah put the clothes and shoes she bought by Natalie.

“What the hell what am I doing out here, why the hell can’t I remember?”

“You may want to put some clothes on you’re naked”, says Sarah 

“What did you do to me, I can feel I’m no longer magic?”

“What do you remember?” Ask Warren with his back to her.

“Coming into your office then nothing”. She dresses herself. “Why am I naked did you two assault me or something?” Warren touches her and she remembers being a bird.

“Here’s what’s going to happen you’re going to see the old man in that room seven years from now and you’re going to show us that world. We need answers and you’re going to help us get it”.

“And if don’t?” She Defiantly Ask Warren.

“You know why you’re still alive, it’s because I made sure you stayed alive even as a bird. I could always turn you into a cockroach and put you in a house right in front of someone so they kill you”. 

“I have no magic, I can’t get you to the future”.

Warren locks hands with Sarah, “Take her hand”, he says to Abigail. She does and they disappear not before seeing their son from the future appear. “I’ll take good care of this place and my big brother in your absence I promise.”

They arrive in Manhattan Sarah didn’t think it looked any different but the new buildings told her she was wrong. She was in the future Warren turns to Abigail “Now tell me how you know the old man and where we can find him”.

“I just realise the person I love most in the world can’t sense me yet”, says Abigail. 

Warren tells Sarah telepathically while she’s still touching Abigail to do magic so she can’t be sense by any supernaturals but them and their boys. Sarah does the magic and remove her hand from Sarah, “Show us the way to the house”.


	33. Liam

I get in my car waiting watching the woman walk down the street, on the other side of the road not far from me I see a tall man with blue eyes walking in the opposite direction from her. I take my foot of the gas petal just as the woman goes to cross the street I head for her. I know what you’re thinking you’re a monster but I’m not. Let me introduce myself my name is Liam Thompson, I’m twenty one and I’m the son of death along with my big brother Jackson. Who sent me here to get mum and dad together sooner than they did.

Flashback 

“Mom tell me how you and dad meet and fell in love?” My brother Jackson ask. Mum gets a far away look in her eye. “We meet at work I got promoted to be his assistant, I fell in love with him over a period of a year. I was too shy to do anything about it till one day my friend Beth dared me to ask him out on a date I didn’t. She told me she knew he liked me, no she said everyone working on this floor could see you both like each other. A blind person can see it”. My father laughs, “One night after taking a life I decided to go to a diner I liked. On my way there I saw a women being mugged, I saved her turns out it was your mother. She thanked me kissed me and invited me to the very diner I was going to”. 

“Mum why did you take so long to date daddy?” I asked her.

“I was too shy, to be fare if he didn’t save me from being mugged I probably would still be trying to work up the courage to ask him out”.

“So dad saving you gave you the courage to start something with him?” Jacks ask

“Your mum kissed me when I saved her and sealed our bond, suddenly she wasn’t shy anymore and we started dating and you know we got married very quickly after that”.

“Because a king is made stronger when his queen is beside him”.

“That’s right Liam”.

“Is that why the supernaturals are trying to destroy us? We’re invincible how can they win against us?”

“Sweetie they will try to weaken us somehow, we still have to behave like humans in public”.

As I listen to mum I remember dad said that people had try to poison him once”. At school the supernaturals have been talking, they’re making treaties with each other. I need to tell mum and dad about it. I tell them what I’ve heard in school, turns out they already knew.

Jackson ask mum what was it about dad that made her kiss him, “I always had this fantasy of being saved and rescued it’s a women’s thing and going off into the sunset with the guy”.

“So it was dad saving you that made you stop being so scared to be with him?”

“Liam I wasn’t scared to be with your father, I was scare of my feelings for him they were so intense. I didn’t think that he would want to date a girl who was basically in love with him before she ever had a date with him. I was pretty sure he would run a mile, don’t forget I didn’t know he was death or I was attracted to him because he was my mate. That our magic was calling to each other if I’m being honest knowing what I know now. If I could go back I would, I would talk to your dad earlier instead of waiting almost two years to even have a first date with him. I’m so glad kissing him sealed our bond because it gave me the courage to be bold, be brave”.

The Present

I watch dad move with incredible speed and save mum, I smile to myself hopeful this will change things in the future. I stop the car and make it disappear I follow them from a distance as they exchange numbers dad invited mom to the diner for a bite to eat. I touch my hair and it grows, I then follow them into the diner and order a double cheeseburger and fries with apple pie. I look over at mum, she’s so beautiful I’ve never seen her without the crown laying so heavily on her. She doesn’t seem to have a care in the world, I finish my burger and go to the loo. As I’m washing my hands dad comes in. “Who are you, I know it was you that try to run over my friend”.

“Really dad your friend”, he looks shocked. He touches my shoulder and sees where I’ve come from and why I’m here. “I’m sorry son maybe by coming here you changed everything. Why did you come to this specific moment?”

“I needed you and mum to get together as soon as possible, then become man and wife. Jackson is hoping because you guys get together sooner, and we’re born earlier that will change things. The other side won’t know I’ve made this trip to the past. Please don’t tell mom about my visit anytime soon she looks so carefree, I’ve never seen that before”.

“How long were me and your mum together before you came a long?”

“You had Jackson two years after you got married and I came along two years later, so four years but you knew each other for a total of nearly six years before I came along”. 

“Thank you I now know who the enemy is including Abigail”.

“She has to become mom’s secretary, my memory is changing you turn her into a bird”.

“I’m going to do my best to help you Without doing too much to alert the other side to any changes happening”.

“Thanks dad”.

“I’m probably going to need to come back here at other times can you make sure my big brother knows what I look like please when he gets here”.

“Of course son, the circumstances of you being here isn’t great but I’m glad to see you”. My dad and I hug and both go back to our table. I finish my meal then start on dessert looking over at my parents from time to time. The waiter tells me my dad already payed my bill, I laugh I’m the son of a billionaire did he really think I didn’t come here with money.

I get up and walk outside waiting for mum and dad to leave the diner, I didn’t follow them. I just watch them walk down the road. Dad turns and look at me he smiles.

I take a walk around Manhattan, I find myself at our house. As a death none of the security dad puts in place stops me I look around the house. I see Francesca come into my room well my room in the future. I allow myself to be seen she bows, “Your highness you’re the king’s son”. You’re thinking how does she knows it’s me. Her job is to serve the king and queen of death and their family she automatically recognises me as a member of the family even if she doesn’t know me yet. “Yes Francesca dad knows I’m in this time, he’s on a date with mum at the moment. I need to show you something”. I touch her and she sees my life in this house from the beginning till I had to leave as well as what’s going on in our future with her a part of it. She looks in shock, “How is that possible, are you sure it’s me?” I nod my head yes.

“You know what’s coming now including my big brother Jackson when he’s born, you can’t be corrupted. I need you to start training as soon as possible if you tell dad you want to train he will let you, your fighting skills will be needed”.

“Your brother is so like your father, he doesn’t suffer fools gladly either”. I open my hand and manna appears I give some to Francesca and eat some myself. “The part you’ve seen I know you’re shocked about dad doesn’t know please don’t tell him”. 

I leave and go to our castle where Francesca greets me, I must say it’s weird seeing her do this now. I go over the reports. I take a glass of ice tea from Francesca and drink it taking the stench of death from me. I suddenly find myself in front of the father , “Sit we need to talk about your little trip to the past”.


	34. Mr Samuel

“I can’t remember it’s been a while since I’ve been here”, Warren laughs at her. Then becomes very serious.

“Wait I don’t know when, I mean the moment or time we’re in the future”.

“It doesn’t matter Abigail just take us to the old man’s house”, the truth is Warren knew from her memories where the old man lived but was testing her. He knew she had to be their guide for this particular trip. Abigail stops a taxicab and give the driver the address they stop off at a magnificent mansion. They knock on the door it’s open by a butler, “Hello what can I do for you lot then?”

“You lot that’s a bit rude isn’t it?” Says Warren 

“Supernaturals I can’t stand you lot, just because you can do a little magic or whatever it is you do”.

“What makes you think we’re supernaturals?”

“The implant in my eye is saying supernaturals”.

“Interesting”, Warren touches him and sees the implant being put in his eyes, that supernaturals are known about and are being hunted by humans. He sees the butler in the room when the old man is offered a deal. He touches Sarah and makes them appear human like Liam seem to him at first. “Are you sure we’re supernaturals, look again. “Ha sorry about that you’re humans every once in a while these things do give the wrong reading. Who should I tell the master is calling?”.

“Mr Jackson ask a favour of me that I would like to discuss with him, tell him The Thompson’s are here to visit him”. The butler leaves and Warren touches Abigail she becomes a nice brooch he gives it to Sarah to put on her shirt. The butler returns, “Where is your companion?”

“Unfortunately she was needed for another reason”, says Abigail.

“Ok please follow me I will take you to him”. They follow the butler into a room that was very familiar to them. Mr Jackson was in a chair like he was the first time Sarah met him. “Thank you Peters now leave us”. The butler leaves and Warren subtly make it impossible to overhear the conversation.

“I don’t have much time you made a deal with someone and came into the past bringing a six year old boy with you, you begged my wife to take him. You were heard saying he’s safe now while talking to a unknown person. I need to know what the deal was you made and how you got the little boy, you even had adoption papers for us to adopt him sign off by a lawyer”.

“I don’t know who you both are, but I fear I may have said yes to the deal I was offered. I’m dying of cancer I was given the choice. In return for my soul and a cure I won’t die but I have to take care of the person’s son. A six year old little boy”.

“Can I ask what year this is?”

“2030”. Warren knew they were not on the timeline they should be on. They were on his son’s timeline. It seems marrying Sarah so quickly hasn’t changed much yet. Then it him him when he saw his other self the date was correct for Jackson to be six years old. So something does happen, but what to change the timeline?

He’s bought back out of his thought when he hears Sarah ask the old man if he was sure?”

“Yes”, replies Mr. Jackson 

“Where is the little boy now?”

“I assume with his father and his wife I only get to care for him when I say yes to the deal”.

“You say yes to the deal and you do get the child, but you thought he was your grandchild in fact you were positive he was your flesh and blood. I’m going to assume you have no children and desperately wanted a son and grandson to carry on your name”.

“How did you know that?”

“Simple your deepest desires is being used to manipulate you. Unfortunately if you get it lives will be hurt by it. The child was stolen by the couple to give to you, he will be hurt and suffer terrifying nightmares because of it. Now I don’t know if you let the child visit them alone but they cause him great harm”.

The old man starts to cry, “I’m trying to cheat death and by doing so I’ve cause pain to a child”.

“Why are you so afraid to die?” Ask Sarah 

“I’m not a totally legitimate businessman but believe me I never used kids or anyone under 18 in my business”.

“What’s your business?” Sarah was almost afraid to ask him. 

“Drugs, prostitution, trafficking and I own loads of restaurants and bars. I also run a charity helping at risk kids get help that’s really used to help me clean my money”.

“You’re afraid to die because you’re scum?” Says Sarah a little too loud.

“I’m afraid to die because while I was in hospital the person in the bed opposite me looked like a corpse the night before she died, while she was asleep I heard her having a conversation with someone she was showing her kitchen to. I knew then you didn’t die alone, it scared me enough to stop my illegal activities and I started to go to church when I came out the hospital. I was due to get baptised then I got sicker I’ve days to live now not weeks. Then someone showed up with a deal which would cure me if I agreed to the terms.

It seems odd being in the business you’re that you would let us in especially since you didn’t know us. I’m wondering why you agreed to see us?”

“My husband makes a point”.

“I’m not alone here I’ve a supernatural guard who’s listening in I thought maybe you could help me get rid of him”.

“The butler”, realises Warren. 

Figures appear in the room, the old man looks terrified, the figure doesn’t sense or see Sarah and Warren in the room. “Jackson appears with the doctor and Abigail, a pen is shoved in the old man’s hand Abigail has papers in her hands. “Sign and He’s will be your heir”. Mr Samuel looks at her, “I will not sign it”. 

“Peters as inform us you have visitors lucky for us we got here just as they left”. Your pain will become unbearable unless you sign, the old man starts trembling with the pain. He touches his heart. “You’re having a heart attack you will be death in seconds “, Mr Samuel looks at the doctor and Abigail.”I will not sign the papers I prefer to die”. 

“Then die”, shouts Abigail.

“You have lost he’s safe”

“Who’s safe?” screech Abigail. She let go of Jackson and starts choking Mr Samuel who dies. While she and the doctor were focused on Mr Samuel they didn’t see Jackson disappearing from the room. Warren and Sarah took him and appear with him in front of their house. “Mum, dad thank you for saving me. He hugs them. They walk in their house with him to see there was no party going on. “Francesca”, calls Warren. When Francesca appears she tells her to keep Jackson in her sight and to never let Abigail back into the house. He also shows her the first time she met Jackson and explain everything to her. “I will guard him with my life and don’t worry that doctor will not come near him either”.

They turn from speaking to Francesca when they see her mouth drop open to see themselves listening in to their every word. “I think we need to talk”, say the other Sarah”.

They walk into the living room and Warren starts at the beginning telling them everything that’s happened including seeing Liam. He suggest they focus on their son instead of whatever was taking them away from him. Sarah suggested the family spend some time at the castle and leave the protector’s to guard their human home. She raises her hands and Melody appears, “This is Melody in my time she’s Jackson’s nanny and a protector of death. If I’m correct we’ve stop Jackson from appearing in our time. If We’ve changed the timeline things will be different when we go back”. 

“May I suggest having a birthday party for him today with just his family”, says Warren 

“Thank you for saving our son, I will give him the party at the castle”, his future self says. They disappear and appear in their bedroom in the past. “Are you angry you only just found out about Liam?”

“He told you to tell me when the time was right which you did, do you think anything as changed?”

“I’m not sure”, replies Warren. They walk into Jackson’s room to see it was just a regular room no children’s toy anywhere. 

“Melody”, shout Warren 

Melody appears, “Yes sir”

“You’re Liam’s mate correct?”

“Yes that’s why I am here”. 

“Do you know someone call Jackson?” Ask Sarah 

“I know he’s someone I’m to protect and be nanny for”.

“Thank you Melody that is all”.

Sarah and Warren walks back into their bedroom, Sarah walks into the bathroom she looks at herself in the mirror. She sees a reflection of something in the mirror. “Oh my god”, she picks up the pregnancy testing kit. “Warren”, she shouts.

He sees the test in her hand, “I don’t remember that being there”.

“Maybe Liam or someone else left it there, I’m going to take it”. She pees on the stick and they wait for the results.


	35. Surprises

After five minutes they look at the results, it showed she was indeed pregnant and was about six weeks into her pregnancy. Warren picks her up and kissed her, “He knew”.

“Who knew?” He looked puzzled.

“The father he told me to make sure to give the little one lots of manna, I thought he meant boy Jackson”.

“We get to see our little boy develop and experience every milestone with him”. Sarah starts to cry she was so happy. They walk downstairs they called their parents and tell them the good news, then they told Francesca, Liam and Melody. Everyone was happy for them. 

Warren and Sarah go back upstairs and look at Jackson’s room which now needed to be turned into a nursery. She looks down at her top to see the brooch that was Abigail is gone. “Warren she’s gone”.

“We’ve changed things we don’t yet know everything that as changed”.

“The old man Mr James should we go and see him?”

“No, remember that Melody is now going to be Jackson’s nanny and will literally protect him with her life. I mean she’s immortal but you know what I mean”.

“Why doesn’t she remember meeting Jackson?”

“She does”, answers Warren

“But she said”

“Sarah the only way she knew Jackson’s name is if she met him. She was ordered to not tell us she remembers him”.

“By who?”

“Only the death royal family members can give her a order she must obey”. 

“Liam”, realise Sarah 

“Yes or Jackson”, adds Warren.

“So does Francesca and our family remember the truth then Warren?”

“Sarah they will always remember the truth no matter what happens to the timeline. They have to for our safety. They must know Abigail is up to no good and don’t forget the home and away team remember the truth as well”. 

The next day Sarah made an appointment with the doctor for the afternoon. She and Warren walked into work to see Abigail making tea in the break room. “Morning boss your timing is perfect just about to add milk to your tea”. Sarah was in shock seeing her in front of her. “We actually stopped off at Starbucks and got some drinks”, says Warren trying not to show the shock he was feeling.

“Actually I was thinking of getting a hot chocolate later”, says Sarah.

Abigail laughs, “Good one boss like you would have a hot chocolate when we all know how you love your coffee and tea”.

It was that statement that made them realise this Abigail as not been to the future. 

Sarah leaves Warren and walks to her office she calls Beth to come see her. “What do you think of Abigail?”

“She’s sweet and very friendly the type of person I can see myself becoming friends with”. 

Sarah smiles at her friend, “Warren needs to show you something”. Warren comes in the room and closes the door. He touches Beth and shows her what Abigail did to her. Beth was in shock, “This is a new timeline but we still need to be on our guard around her. Be polite and engage in conversation with her but do not trust her and also look out for this man”, a hologram of Dr Murray appears”. As Warren was talking to Beth everyone of his subjects who can’t be tempted to change side was hearing and seeing the same things as her telepathically. Sarah reminded him that morning that those staff who can turn on him can’t know the truth about Abigail yet, since curiosity about why Abigail can’t be trusted may lead some to give her information which could turn her evil sooner. He realises as they don’t remember the timeline Sarah was right.

Sarah took couple lives before she had her doctors appointment. Her and Warren sat in the waiting room at the gynaecologist. “Mrs Thompson”, calls the nurse. She and Warren follows the nurse into the room. “I’m just going to take some bloods and give you a check up while you’re here”.

The nurse takes Sarah’s blood and tell them to wait back into the waiting room. A familiar voice shouts, “Mrs Thompson”. They look up to see the doctor who hurt their son, he was smiling like the cat who got the cream. They follow him into the room he indicated.

“Hello I’m doctor Murray, your test came back as you’re definitely pregnant congratulations Sarah I mean Mr and Mrs Thompson”.

“I’m just going to do an ultrasound to see how pregnant you’re”. 

“Actually that’s okay I’m going to use a different doctor’s practice. I just made an appointment here since they couldn’t fit me in there”. 

Warren looks at his watch while Sarah was talking, “Look at the time we have an appointment downtown in forty minutes we need to get going”.

Dr Murray looks taken back but collects himself. “I wish you good luck on your journey and congratulations again on your new baby”. Dr Murray goes to shake Warren’s hand but Sarah holds her husband’s hand so they couldn’t shake hands.

They leave and are chauffeur driven downtown where Warren buys Sarah a charm bracelet to celebrate her being pregnant. They’re then driven around manhattan before being driven home.

They get inside and are taking off their coats. “I’m sorry about the lack of speaking to you, we do have human bodyguards as well. What are the chances we would see Dr Murray and Abigail in the same day”.

“Were we followed Warren?”

“I don’t know that’s why I had the driver drive around. Dr Murray is a supernatural on the enemies side, unlike Abigail who was turned he is a foot solider of his master He knew who we were. We went into the doctor’s office as humans but he still knew who we were. We can’t hide from them just like they can’t hide from us”.

“My blood Warren they have my blood I’m sure they didn’t use it all for testing”. Warren sees the panic on her face, he hugs her then rest their foreheads together.

“A blood test takes hours to come back, did you notice they gave us the results in less than 30 minutes. It’s Normal to get a call with the results the next day, especially since our appointment was at 4p.m. The nurse like the doctor is a foot solider. I had someone switch your vial of blood with the blood of a male animal”. He opens his hand and a vial of blood appears.

“They lied”.

“They told us what we wanted to hear, if the father says there’s a little one then you’re absolutely pregnant”.

“How did you know to get someone to steal the blood?”

“When I saw the nurse I telepathically told one of the warriors to follow her”. 

“Good thinking, I wish I could tell a supernatural hiding as a human”.

“You’ll get there you just need to practice more”.

“I will, we need to find a OBGYN still, the doctor who delivered me is still practicing”. 

“They will be expecting that Sarah, we have someone working undercover as a OBGYN I just need to retrieve her before her time and like Melody mark her as an agent of death”.

“Perfect That person will be our doctor, Warren make the appointment please and give me all the information you have on them. Is there any jobs you don’t have your foot soldiers do and I want to meet her beforehand”.

“You will meet her, like Melody she will need to be reminded of who she really is and trained up. I put sleeper agents in all types of jobs. Look how the enemy was operating today, a caring doctor and nurse. They always mess up in some way though without realising it, for instance telling us to enjoy our new baby, the speech is often off in some way”.

“Damn you think of everything don’t you?”

“My job is balance and the enemy likes to cheat, commit murder and create mayhem to tip the balance in his favour. So I need to be smarter than him and occasionally play him at his own game. He thinks he’s a fox in a hen house, I know it’s my hen house and I’m the fox and he’s the hen”.

“I can’t wait to learn more about the job from you, now let’s go eat I’m starving. We just dodged several bullets our son is where he should be, let’s enjoy our time together now with no worries about how to get Jackson back to his time and let’s get our relationship back on track and just enjoy each other”.

“Agreed, I expect to be taken out on dates, that first kiss and Liam’s message forced us to go too quickly from meeting to marriage, Jackson is cooking in your stomach. Let’s just enjoy being man and wife with no kids to take care of for now, so where do you want to go for our first date?”

“I won’t say no to a meal at the top of the Empire State building”.

“I can arrange that, leave it with me”.

“Warren we took Liam on because we got rid of Abigail, she’s still here so why is Liam still a member of my team?”

“Because Abigail will still betray us in some way causing us to get Liam anyway, he remains because it seems whatever the timeline he’s important to it”.

“That makes sense”.


	36. Hope

They walk into the kitchen to see Francesca putting the finishing touches to a pot roast, they start carrying the sides into the dining room. Warren took the plate of cornbread and Sarah the plate with the freshly bake bread.

They see Liam and Melody come in behind Francesca, who was carrying the pot roast with champagne and a jug of orange juice in their hands.

When everyone was sat at the table they pass the food around and began to eat. 

“This is really good Francesca”.

“Thank you your majesty”.

“Can you do me a pack lunch for tomorrow with some of all this food in the bag please”.

“Of course”, came the reply.

Warren stands up, “Now that my wife has finished ordering her lunch I would just like to say honey I’m so glad you’re here. Getting to argue with you about paint colours for the nursery and seeing the ultrasound of Jackson for the first time is something I’m truly looking forward to sharing with you”.

“Wait till I’m asking you to get me ice cream at midnight”, says Sarah smiling. You won’t be enjoying that I’m sure, but seriously that was a lovely speech and I can’t wait to share this new journey with you too”, she kisses him.

“Is there any dessert Francesca?” Ask Sarah.

“Yes ma’am pineapple upside down cake”, Francesca stands up.

“Francesca please sit down and finish your meal I’ll get dessert when the time comes to fetch it”. Francesca sits back down and resumes eating.

“I was thinking of doing a human self defence course and maybe doing a baby’s first aid one too”, says Melody.

“I say go for it there’s nothing wrong with improving yourself Melody, actually I may do the first aid course with you as well”.

“Francesca you do training with the army right?”

“Yes ma’am”.

“Would you like to learn human self defence, if I book all three of us for private sessions would you come?”.

“I would love to go with you guys”, replies Francesca.

“Great I’ll book it tomorrow”. 

Sarah feels a tug she disappears and finds herself in a field hospital in the Congo. She looks around her to see rows of hospital beds on each side of her. No one looked older than thirty she touches her client, a big burley white man with tattoos. “Death you came”.

“Yes why am I here?”

“I’m an orphan bought up in a care home, I joined the army as it guaranteed me a bed and food when I was too old for the care home. Unlike so many people here in this tent I have no one who will miss me or be informed I’m dead outside the army. My choice as I said was this or the streets I survived life longer than I thought I’ would, I’m going to died”. He laughs bitterly, “You can take me now, I’m ready to die since someone who isn’t a part of my regiment will now know I’m dead. I spent a lifetime knowing I wasn’t wanted and was desperate for love and affection. The army gave me discipline, structure and a sense of purpose. You know what’s funny I’m dying and I desperately want someone to be by my bedside crying don’t leave, please don’t leave I love you. How am I and the kids suppose to live without you instead I get you my desperation”, he smiles sadly then salutes her.

She touches him with a heart full of sadness taking his life, as she sees the doctors rushing to her client. She hears, “Death where is your sting?” she realises it’s her next client she looks at him. “Please take me, I’ve been waiting on you for years the army has done for me what I was too cowardly to do for myself”. 

She touches him and hears they need a death angel in her head. She makes a ball out of magic then touches it infusing it with death. It was made up of a mixture of light and black swirls, she throws it to the ceiling and commands it to move though the field hospital and watches as every patient died. Apart from the two that spoke to her none of the others could speak, everyone but them were poisoned by a nerve gas.

She looks sadly at the row of dead young men before appearing in the hallway with Liam, he leaves her. She collects herself then walk downstairs to see everyone still at the dining table. “I’ll just get your food it’s in the oven keeping warm”. Warren gets up, walk to the kitchen then get her and Liam’s plates and the pineapple upside down cake. He brings them to the table, he waves is hand and ice cream from the fridge and custard appears as well. He touches the jug with the custard and steams comes off it.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence everyone, knew after a life was taken to give the king and queen time to reflect. When dinner was finished everyone went and did there own thing. Sarah and Warren watched a box set of Buffy the vampire Slayer in the cinema room, it was an old show Sarah came across that she really loved. She turns to him, “Warren I’m pregnant when Jackson was here all I kept thinking was I can’t wait to be pregnant, then when we went to the future and I realised it was 2030 it hit me I don’t get pregnant for over three years”.

Warren hugs her while she cries, he wipes her tears away with his hand and kisses her on the forehead. “I’m so happy right now Sarah, like you I had that thought as well but then I remembered when we took baby Liam back to his future we learned Jackson is six years older than him so it make sense you would get pregnant soon”. 

She smiles lovingly at him, “I was so stunned by the year the old man gave us that I forgot about the year we return Liam proving I get pregnant this year”.

“Sometimes when we think a situation looks bleak we forget about a previous situation which reminds us there’s hope”.

“I get it logically if I remembered baby Liam when the old man told us the date I would have known not to panic about not getting pregnant”.

“Yes, YOU’RE pregnant and that’s good news”.

“OMG I have to call Beth and Amy and tell them the good news”, she opens her hand and a printout of her next day’s work schedule appears. “I’m going to invite the girls to a two hour lunch tomorrow, we can go shopping for baby clothes after we eat”.

“Good idea sweetie”, says Warren. 

Sarah stands up, “I need to see the Home team to move those two deaths to the other board. It’s a good job they’re in this building with us, she walks to where the Home Team were and opens the door, the two deaths move to the green board. 

“I’ve some news”, she said to the room”, everyone looks at her expectantly. “I’m pregnant”.

“Congratulations your majesty, said Aaron. It’s somewhat odd we have already met the young prince”.

“We know just what a lovely boy he will be”, it was then it hits her Jackson won’t be harm and be plagued with nightmares. She waves her hand and a selection of Jamaican and Puerto Rican food appears along with knifes, forks and plates. She help herself to some of the plantains before leaving the team to enjoy their meal.

That night Warren tells her he thinks it’s a good idea to hire two maids and to get a housekeeper/cook that Francesca can train up to know their likes and dislikes.

“The fact that I’m pregnant doesn’t mean we need more staff”.

“It’s not because you’re pregnant, it’s because it makes sense there’s two more people living here now and don’t forget Francesca cooks for the Home and Away Teams as well”.

“Why not just get a chef?”

“Because I need Francesca to train more and do less housework, she can oversea the staff we hire”.

“Why do you think we need more staff?”

“I need to show you something?”

“He shows her the images he saw when he touched Liam”.

“OMG! really do you think she knows?” ask Sarah 

“Yes she does”.

“Okay lets get the staff, we can’t have humans working for us and no offence but I’m not sure if I want witches or werewolves working here either”.

“You forget we are king and queen of the equivalent of a country, we have subjects and people who do regular jobs to help those who work in the office of death”.

“As long as they’re trustworthy I’ll have no problem with who you hire”.

“Don’t worry they’re people like Melody who are protectors or foot soldiers that belong to the kingdom of death doing every day jobs in the human and death worlds. I know one of the chefs who work in the army training unit is looking for a new challenge, the fact he’s trained to the equivalent of a navel seal is also an advantage”.

“Seriously?”

“Whether you’re a cleaner or a general everyone gets training, except for our private staff who comes on death duties with us when we take life”.

“Wow if war was to happen you really are prepared aren’t you”

“We have to always be prepared Sarah and be alert especially after what happened with Jackson”.


	37. Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️This chapter deals with domestic violence and it will be a hard read, and I mean an extremely hard read⚠️

The next day Sarah and her friends went to a Korean restaurant for lunch, Amy and Beth were talking nonstop about clothes and other items to buy the baby. “I can’t wait to be an aunt”.

“Beth slow down there’s still months still to go yes, let’s just order our food yeah”.

“I’m just so happy for you, you right thou”. She picks up the menu, “let’s just order a selection of dishes and share it. Sarah and Amy agreed with her they order kimchi, bibimbap(a rice bowel with meat vegetables and a fried egg, ginseng chicken soup and some other items. After lunch they decided to shop for some baby clothes. 

“Don’t you’ll want to look at girl clothes?” ask Amy watching Sarah and Beth looking at only boy clothes.

“Sure”, replies Sarah dragging Beth away from the boys section. “It doesn’t hurt to look at girl’s clothes I suppose”. She indulges Amy and buys two newborn girl outfits. She couldn’t really say, “Hey Amy I know I’m having a boy. They finish shopping and went back to work, Sarah left the shopping bags in her car. She and Beth take the elevator up to their floor, she knocks on Warren’s door, Come in”, shouts Warren. 

“I bought you some Korean food it’s delicious”.

“Thank you did you have fun with the girls?”

“Yeah after everything it was just what I needed normalcy”.

Sarah feels a tug, she finds herself in a house. It was very expensively decorate with high end furniture and fittings. She looks around the living room seeing no one wondering why she was there. Then she hears a ear shattering scream, she runs in the direction of the scream to see she was in a large kitchen. 

In front of her stood a woman cowering as a man who was in the room with her takes a knife and repeatedly stabs her. Sarah was confused as she knew the woman wasn’t her client it was the man but he clearly wasn’t on the verge of death.

She couldn’t understand what was happening, she hears feet running down the stairs. A boy of about ten comes in the kitchen.

“Keith go back upstairs, please for mummy go back upstairs”.

“I can’t he’s hurting you and Lottie”.

The older gentleman looks at the boy, “Didn’t I tell you what would happen if you disobeyed me. He starts punching the boy in the face. 

Sarah puts a hand to her mouth in shock, she sees the woman stand up it was then she noticed the small baby in her arms. “Oh my god no, no I’ve to do something”, she says to herself. Then she remembers her job is death not judgement.

A girl of around thirteen comes in the room she takes the baby from the woman and leaves with it. The older gentleman didn’t even notice her, when she returns without the baby she touches the man. He stops beating on the boy,” Hey dad I’ve called the police they’re on their way”. The father goes to choke his daughter she smiles at him. “Dad if you’re going to kill me can I at least see you properly one last time please bend down so I can see your face”.

Sarah watches as the man grants his daughter’s last request. It was then his daughter took the knife she was hiding and ripped it across his jugular. Sarah goes to him and touches him. “Death she’s a monster someone needs to know that before I leave this world”.

Sarah look at the man, “The world will know that a monster did indeed live here and they will read all about HIS crimes”.

“You mean her crimes death”.

“She acted in self defence you would’ve killed her if she didn’t kill you”.

“I love my family, they just need discipline to make them come up to my standard of behaviour”.

“If you truly loved them you would never raise a hand in anger to them, tell me will you miss them?”

“Why would I miss cockroaches”, Sarah touches him and he dies. She suddenly finds herself in a court room.

The judge was the father, “I don’t understand why am I in a court room?” She ask him.

“You were tested, you were designed a ruler of death from the beginning of time. You lived as a human for over twenty years. Suddenly you’re told about the supernatural and your powers are fully awaken. We needed to see if you were good or evil. If you could withstand temptation. Your free will is your own and your job is neutrality. I needed to see if you would use your powers for vengeance and commit murder or remain neutral as you should”.

“You set that up was the scene even real? Sarah Ask questionably.

“It was a real life situation I just sent you there early to see what you would do, I truly wish it was a simulation man cruelty to man knows no bounds. Evil gets more sadistic and spreads even more as the centuries pass”.

“I wanted to kill the father”.

“But you didn’t, had you kill that man you would have lost your neutrality and your position”. 

“What do you mean?”

“Evil can’t reside with good, you were not seduced Into committing murder which the other side wanted you to do. That is good you were sifted and not found wanting”.

“Did Warren have to do this?”

“No, he was already alive before woman ate the apple, he became death when she did. He hasn’t live a human life before finding out about the supernatural”. 

“What happens now?”

“You go back to your life and learn the ways of death, I’m very proud of you”. The court disappears and she finds herself in Warren’s office. 

“Sarah are you okay was it a particularly bad death you look shell shocked?”

She tells him everything that happened, “I’m so glad you passed”.

“Warren did you know that would happen?”

“Everyone who has been absorbed in the human world is sifted, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you”.

“I get it, it may have influence my choices she changes the subject. I made a ball yesterday and used it to do a mass death”.

“You’ve made your weapon”.

“Huh?”

“Your weapon show me your ball”.

She does, “I can’t wheel your weapon only you can, you must name it when you’re by yourself. Your weapon can become anything you want it to be just touch it and think of what you need or want it to be”. 

“So if I want it to be a sickle that can happen?”

“Touch your energy ball and see”, she does and it becomes a solid sickle.

“OMG Warren”, she changes the sickle into many different objections. 

“Well done darling there’s something you should know, you need to change your weapon into a person when I’m not here”.

“Why?”

“You should talk to him or her then decide what you want the weapon to do”. Warren leaves and Sarah holds the ball. “What do I want you to look like”, she ask herself out loud. She concentrates, a young woman looking in her early twenties with black eyes and jet black hair appears. “Hello I’m Sarah”.

“I know your majesty I’m a part of you, your magic made me, my job is to serve you”.

“You need a name”, she thinks for a moment. “How about Isabel?”

Isabel smiles, “ I like it”.

“Isabel I need you to help when there’s a mass death, there has to be a better way to take all those lives than throwing a ball in the air”.

“I could just literally fly over the area”.

“That does sound so much better”.

“I’m here to make your job easier you just call on me and I grant your request, I live inside you. That means that no one else will ever be able to control me. Instead of making a ball just think of me and I’ll appear”.

“You’re very smart”.

“Thank you you ma’am I’m a genius, a brain box so I can help you with battle plans if needs be”.

“I look forward to working with you”, Sarah closes her eyes and Isabel disappears. She walks in her office when something occurred to her. Isabel appears, “Am i the only one that can see you, can the queen’s personal death staff see you?”

“In this form you’re the only one that can see me, when I’m an inanimate object your mate is the only one that can tell what I truly am. So if he needs to casually past a message to you through me he can”.

“Whoever made the rules for you did a good job”.

“You’re very smart so of course you would have thought of that while making me”.

“Wait I didn’t tell you those rules”.

“No but you thought of what you would like me to do, like I said I’m literally a part of you. In this form I have independent thought but when I’m asleep and not required i live inside your mind”. There’s a knock on her door Isabel disappears she goes and opens her door to see John her other assistant. 

“Your next appointment is here ma’am”.

“Show them in please”.

Mr Hall walks in the room she wasn’t surprise to see him since she saw his name yesterday when she was going over her schedule. She was surprise she allowed him to visit the office again. He gives her his hand to shake but she doesn’t shake it.

“Please sit down”, he sits in the chair she indicates.

“Thank you for seeing me, please I need you to reconsider taking me back on as a client. I know I can make your company money I just got a new client. We’re talking hundreds of millions of pound in contracts. I didn’t even search for him he came to me like I told you on the phone”. 

Sarah now understood why she would see him again something didn’t seem right, Mr Hall didn’t have the staff or building space to expand so soon. 

“He searched me out I didn’t go looking for his business the only request he had was I needed to join your firm”.


	38. Changing For The Better

“It’s not often if ever a company gets a lucrative contract without having to bid on it”.

“I know while a part of me is happy for the money, something doesn’t feel right. This is going to sound crazy but my instincts are telling me not to take it. I’m not the most law abiding person and I can be cunning but this deal is scaring me. I haven’t decided if I should sign on the dotted line yet I came to you for advise if you think I should”.

“I can’t make your decisions for you but there’s an old saying if something seems to good to be true it usually is”.

“For some reason after I learned about this opportunity for my company I’ve been thinking about my grandmother. She bought my brother and I up in poverty. Faith and hard work you have those two things in your life you will come through even the worse of times she would constantly tell us. Memories are a funny thing when I need her guidance the most I remember enough to make me think danger is near. Yet I can remember many times she punished me unfairly or at least I thought it was unfairly while not thinking about her”.

Sarah looks him in the eye, “As I said you have to make your decision for yourself but don’t you usually have to put proposals in place and pitch to investors or potential clients”.

“Yes, I know what I need to do”, he stands I understand from our phone conversation I can’t be a client of yours again but thank you for seeing me”.

She takes his outstretched hand and shakes it and sees from his memories everything he told her was true, he was deeply afraid for some reason”.

She sees him out and glances at her watch it was almost home time. She needed to talk to Warren and they needed to come up with a timetable of training for her. She needed to be competent in seeing a person’s true self. She needed training in fighting other supernaturals, what were the different creatures weaknesses and strengths right now she didn’t know. She needed to learn more about her job as death. 

Sarah sees Abigail in the office smiling and laughing with a colleague. Abigail was a employee of hers, prior to her becoming a bird she didn’t associate with anyone outside the office except the other four people she worked with. Yet this Abigail seems very familiar with the people in the office. 

She goes to see Dr Murray serving out his punishment along with the nurse. She sees Warren there observing them looking deep in though. 

“Warren”, he turns and looks at her “I see you’ve figured it out”.

“He’s still here being punished so who’s the Dr Murray we met at my appointment?” ask Sarah 

“Version two, who’s a “qualified” gynaecologist and paediatrician according to his website. Remember when I said to the other Dr Murray why didn’t you take the blood yourself from the baby”.

“He said I’m not a children’s doctor now he’s one”.

“ Omg Warren what are we going to do?”

“We observe for now, I’ve people watching him and the nurse. What made you realise Abigail was the Abigail from the future despite her saying you didn’t like chocolate?”

“Observations, she greeted the other staff like they were old friends. Our personal staff need to be discreet she was anything but”.

“Did her greeting to you and her odd behaviour not tip you off when you first saw her this morning?”

Sarah eyes widened as she remembered how chirpy Abigail was. Beth and John usually bring her hot drinks. She scolded herself why didn’t she pick up on that sooner.

“I was slow to recognise the danger Warren. I want to train, I need to be better at this. I’m failing you and my office”.

“You’re still new to all this but I’m at fault here, my initial approach of teaching you on the job isn’t working because there’s suddenly so many unexpected variables”.

“So this Abigail knows more about us than we do her”.

“Unfortunately yes, she should be human. Yet she’s a supernatural again, don’t worry I’ve dampened her magic and the trace you put on her stills stands”.

“That’s something at least, this place is outside of time right?” She looks at Murray throwing the bucket of water.

“Yes these two aren’t going no where”.

“Do you think Abigail has told anyone she’s my private secretary?”

“She has but the sentence never comes out her mouth”.

“What?”

“If she says I’m the Queen’s private secretary. I like banana’s may come out instead”.

“Can she tell her mate?” 

“No she can be corrupted remember”.

“But Melody knows the secret”.

“She’s a protector and Liam is her mate. When they mated I.e had sex the first time she gain the female rank of his position. He can’t be corrupted and don’t forget he was a member of the Home and Away team . He’s was a member of my trusted circle of advisors. You forget Melody was an agent of death who went to earth undercover she has been sifted”.

“Who is best to teach me to fight the different supernaturals?”

“Chris”

“Your Executioner?”

“Yes, he will be firm with you, you’ll be an effective killing machine. We have people in the dungeons you can practice seeing a person’s true self on. They’re people who can disguise themselves and become other people or creatures”.

“Can we go home it’s been a tiring day so far and I’m starving”, Warren put a arm around. “Of course sweetie let’s go”.

They walk to the elevator and Sarah presses the button to call the lift. She starts feeling dizzy, “Warren”. He catches her before she falls and they appear in their bedroom, he places her on the bed. “Warren the room is spinning”. He opens his hand and manna appears, he feeds it to her.

“Warren I can’t”. 

“Yes you can trust me you’ll start to feel better”, he sits her up properly in bed and she starts to eat immediately feeling better”. He kisses her forehead, “I’ll be right back I’m just going to get some leftover soup for you”. She holds on to him, “Please don’t leave me”.

“Ok, Francesca”, he shouts. She comes rounding, “Is there any soup left?”

Francesca shakes her head, “I can make some now give me twenty minutes it should be ready by then”. She leaves.

A woman appears in the bedroom, she bows. “Your majesty I didn’t understand your message  
The queen is sick? That’s impossible”.

“She’s feeling dizzy I’ve given her something to help”. The red headed statuesque woman looks at the king. “I’ll check her over can you leave us for a moment please”. 

Warren waves his hand and suddenly there’s a knock on the bedroom door. He walks over to it and smiles when he sees his executioners wife standing there. “I’ve bought you help Doc her name is Nicole”. The doctor seems unsettled at the statement. He watches her put a fake smile on her face, “Thank you sir”.

Sarah continues eating the bread, the doctor goes to take the bread from her but changes her mind. Nicole gives Sarah a glass of juice which she takes and sip.

“May I ask why you’re feeling dizzy?”

Sarah looks at Nicole and shakes her head discreetly. “Why don’t you examine me and see if you can tell what’s wrong”.

“Of course your majesty”, she goes to examine Sarah and flinches when she touches Sarah’s body. “That’s really weird why did you flinch when you attempt to touch me”.

“Something is preventing me from touching you”.

Sarah hands her the mana which looked like regular bread. “Here have some of this”.

The doctor laughs nervously, “Bread you must have a fever your majesty. You’re not behaving like a normal person”.

Nicole walks behind the nurse, “I believe the queen gave you an order yet you’re not obeying it”.

The doctor laughs nervously, “ I’m just saying I’m a doctor I have medical knowledge”.

A drink appears in Sarah’s hand, “You look like you’re about to faint here have this it’s nice and cold”. 

The doctor takes the drink, “Thank you your majesty”. Sarah smiles at her, the doctor’s tone was no longer panicking. Sarah watches as the doctor drinks the cold liquid then staggers around before falling over dead.

“Well that was no fun I didn’t get to give her a slow death, but damn you’re good I believe some would call it a cold blooded death”. Nicole touches the doctor, “She’s clearly not a member of the death community she didn’t obey you”.

Sarah feeling slightly better calls for Warren telepathically. He walks in the room. “I want to see the real doctor when we get home”.

“When we leave the dungeon she will be available to you”.

Sarah stands up and walks out the bedroom door. She was in a prison there were rows of cells in front of her. She look back on the room she just walked out of, to see miscellaneous written on it.


	39. Subjects

“Looks great doesn’t it? Its so clean you can eat off the floor we do have standards after all”. Sarah turns to Nicole. “It’s so vast”.

“Come the king is waiting for you”, she takes Sarah to Warren’s office and leaves her there.

“I was unwell and you bought a shapeshifter to tend to me”.

“If you can see even in an emergency the truth in front of you, then you’re off to a good start. Chris will take you out of your comfort zone. What I just allowed to happen will seem like child’s play when he’s teaching you, a life or death situation will force your brain to work as quickly as it should Therefore be prepared to see lots of them, how did you kill her in the end?”

“Isabel she has the touch of death I made her into a glass and the minute the doctor’s lips touch the glass she was not long for this world. I need to make a training rota with Chris”.

“We will do that later for now have your soup”, he raises his hand and it appears along with a spoon. 

“I know we’re in purgatory is this under the castle?”

“No this is an underground facility build under the army base, when you finish eating I will show you around properly. He caught up on paperwork while she ate, when she was finished he took her hand and lead her to a room next door to his.

“This is your office”. 

They walk in to see it was decorated exactly like her work office. She look around to see it was basically an apartment she walked into the bedroom to see it was blank she saw an en-suite going off it. “I figured you would want someplace to put a nursery, the room is big enough to have a double bed as well. There’s a connecting door from your office to mine it needs your palm print to open it”. 

He shows her the secret door she looks around her, “I’m impressed you though of everything Melody can be here with Jackson when I’m working here. Thank you for doing this for me”, she kisses him passionately.

He takes her hand and they appear in a large room they were on a platform in front of them were soldiers sat in row after row of chairs. Everyone stands and bows and curtsy when they appear. Chris comes over to them and smiles.

“Your majesties the troops and the police are awaiting your speech”.

Warren help Sarah to a large throne like seat before standing up and addressing the crowd. “Thank you all for what you do, keeping the kingdom safe is our number one priority. We know the enemy is on the move you all heard and saw my talk with Beth. Be on the look out, I’ve seen the enemy masquerading as the good guys. I know many of you don’t live in the human world but some of you do. Remember that our job is neutrality the enemy is desperate there’s no telling what we will have to face. Above all let me remind you that no one should know who you really are. Your queen will be here from time to time to train I expect you to show her the same respect you’ve shown me”.

Sarah stands and goes next to Warren, “I want you to know as your queen I’ll do my very best to make sure everyone in the kingdom is treated with respect. We couldn’t do our job without you guys many of you when not training help the people to cross over, I just want to say thank you all. If we work as a team we can be more efficient at all our jobs. I would like to join my husband in thanking all of you for the incredible work you all do”. 

Warren hears Sarah in his head,” I want to tell them about the baby”.

“Ok I thought you may want to wait till you pass the three months mark”.

“If I’m to train with them they need to know”

“It’s up to you darling”

“The other side knows about the baby we shouldn’t let our subject find out about it through gossip”.

“Ok tell them”.

Sarah takes Warren’s hand and addresses the room again. “Warren and I have an announcement we’re expecting our first child the kingdom will have an heir”. Cheers broke out around the hall Sarah knew Warren broadcasted her announcement to the whole kingdom”.

“Congratulations your majesties”

“Thank you Chris”, they said together. They walk down from the stage and into the crowds, people congratulate them constantly. Sarah loved it she finally got to meet some other people in the kingdom and learn their names. After a while she and Chris discussed and made up a training session for her. She would learn many disciplines from Chris’s best trainers including how to interrogate people and how to blend in, in a room with humans so people don’t take notice of you. She couldn’t wait. 

When Warren shows her everything from the weapons room to the sauna they left their kingdom and returned home. Francesca walks in the living room, “Dr Meadows is here your majesties”.

“Show her in please”, says Warren 

A petite blonde woman with emerald green eyes and the biggest smile Sarah had seen walked in and curtsied to them. Warren greets her, “Thank you for coming Sarah this is Donna Meadows the doctor I was telling you about”.

She stretched out her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you I love your outfit”. Dr Meadows was wearing a light blue pencil skirt with a white blouse and a light blue blazer with pink pumps. 

“Thank you ma’am if you show me where I can examine you we can get started”. 

“There’s a room that’s been made ready for you Donna just follow me”.

Sarah and Donna followed Warren to a room on the ground floor which looked like a doctor’s office and had everything you expected to see in one. “If you get on the table I’ll just examine you”.

Sarah sits on the table and lift her top up, the doctor starts to examine her. “Everything looks good I can do an internal ultrasound since you’re not over the three months mark yet”.

“Do it”, says Sarah 

She takes off her underwear and Donna insert the probe, “There’s your baby” she moves the wand about and clicks could be heard. “Everything looks fine”, she removes the scope from Sarah’s vagina and cleans it then washes her hand. Sarah wipes herself and put her underwear back on, she sits on the chair opposite the doctor and Warren sits on the extra chair. “So I’ve heard you’ve been getting symptoms dizziness and feeling unwell”.

“Yes I have, I’m surprised at that”.

“I know we don’t get sick as technically we deal with death but it seems while you’re pregnant you will experience this human issue. The father told me to tell you to remember what he said about the little one”.

“You saw him?”

“Yes he contacted me, this child is extremely important to all of us, the other side will not want it born. The father has made it clear that my job is to do everything I can to make sure you have a good pregnancy. I’ve moved back to our kingdom full-time as he requested, besides many of our people found their mates around the same time you found each other and is also expecting a baby”.

When the appointment was over they thank the doctor and she left. “You really are a good man thank you for the doctor’s office in the house”. He presses his forehead to hers, “I would’ve thought by now you would get I would do anything for you. I love you very much”.

“I love you too”, she responds.

“I’m starving let’s see what Francesca made for dinner”.

“Sarah”.

“Erm?”

Manna appears in Warren’s hand, “Don’t forget to feed the little one”. She thanks him and eats the bread. “I feel like a swim I’m going to change into my bathing soon and have dinner by the pool”.

“That’s a great idea let’s go change”. Sarah changes into a yellow bikini with a cris cross detail in the middle and Warren wore black Speedo’s.


	40. Routine Day

Sarah lays on the sun lounger next to Warren as Francesca brings them drinks, Sarah poured some ice then some of the apple juice in her glass. Warren had a Budweiser beer, she just finished drinking her first glass when dinner was served. Brown rice, sweetcorn and oven roasted chicken with coleslaw, Sarah takes a bite and moan. “I don’t know if it’s because I’m really hungry but this meal is the best meal I’ve ever had”. She takes another bite of the chicken breast and starts to dance Warren watches her and laughs. “Do you realise you do a little dance when you really like the food?”

She shrug, “Good food like this deserves a dance I’m paying the chef a compliment”. Sarah had two portions of her dinner then took a brief nap on the sun lounger. She wakes up an hour later to see Warren doing laps. 

“You were really tired ha?”

“More like food coma don’t forget I’m still expecting a lovely meal in a special place from you”.

“Don’t you worried it’s all arranged”, he smiles at her his dimples becoming more prominent.

She joins him in the pool and swam some laps as well, “it’s lovely to just spend time with you just being a couple”.

He swims up to her and kisses her passionately, “I love our alone time too with no work or other distractions”. Things start to get passionate and Sarah transports them to their bathroom where they underdress quickly and have a shower together. They walk into their bedroom with just their towel wrapped around them, Sarah reach out and take Warren’s towel letting it fall to the floor, she let hers fall to the floor before walking him over to the bed and pushing him on it. “Let me show you just how much I love you and appreciate everything you do for me”. She bend down and look at him. 

The next morning she woke up to feel Warren’s arms around her waist, she removes his arm and walk into the bathroom where she brushes her teeth and have a shower. She walks out to see Warren still sleeping. She chooses a olive boatneck dress, she finished the outfit with a pair of low heels. She left her hair to dry naturally then added some silver butterfly earrings. She walks down into the office and places her palm on the door, it opens revealing the night shift who were about to clock off. 

“Good morning, how’s today looking”. They all greet her and then she’s told who on her list maybe an issue. “The deaths in the night went as expected?”

“Yes your majesty”.

“Lauren was there any unusual activities?”

“No ma’am”.

“Excellent I’ll pop in and say hello to the day shift when they arrive and thank you all for all for what you do, it’s much appreciated”.

“Thank you for the kind words we take pride in doing this job it’s very prestigious. We do our best to keep everything moving it looks bad on us if things go wrong”. The others all agree with Lauren.

“It’s lovely you all have such pride in your work”. She leaves them and walk into the kitchen to see everyone at the breakfast table including Warren she walks over to him and kisses him. “This all looks yummy Francesca, is that blueberry pancakes with fresh blueberries I smell?”

Francesca nods, “Excellent”.

She takes a bite of her pancake, “Warren is everything set for us to go to the Maldives this weekend?”

“It is”

“ Francesca don’t forget later on you and I plus Warren will be going over the candidates for the different house staff positions. You and Melody are training this morning right?”

“Yes right after I cook the night shift a meal”.

“Great, Warren we need to get going there’s only 30 minutes to get to the office”.

Francesca starts putting their breakfast in containers for them, Sarah runs upstairs and got her olive Chanel handbag. 

As they entered the car they were handed a travel mug and the container with their food. “See you later Francesca”, says Sarah.

“See you later ma’am”.

They arrived at their office and Sarah went to hung Amy who was at the reception desk. “I’ll see you at lunch later”. Amy nods and say hello to Warren who responds back. As they were in the elevator Warren turns to Sarah smiles at her, “I’m taking you out tonight now it’s my turn to spoil you”.

They arrive at their floor and greet Beth and John, Sarah walks in her office and check her schedule for the day while finishing her breakfast. Her phone rings she picks up the receiver, “Hello”.

“I just wanted to know what time we’re meeting for lunch?”

“About 12:30 I want to go to Tiffany’s and get Warren a present after we eat”.

“That’s nice I’ll let Amy know the time has change for meeting up”.

“Thank you Beth”.

Sarah, Beth and Amy walk out the Thompsons building into her chauffeur driven Range Rover. So any ideas for lunch?”

“How about McDonald’s I could do with a burger?”Amy looked unsure as she speaks

Sarah though about it, “I’ve no problem with it?”

“I would love a Big Mac, says Beth 

“McDonald’s it is then”, they arrive at McDonald’s and decided to go to the drive through where Sarah got a southwestern grill chicken salad with orange juice. Beth had a large Big Mac combo and Amy had the double quarter pounder with cheese. 

They eat in the parking lot before being driven to fifth avenue they decided to go into Armani where Sarah picked out some suits, ties and shirts for Warren. They move unto Tiffany’s and Co, Sarah was admiring a curb ID link chain bracelet, the sales lady comes over.

“Mrs Thompson May I help you?” Sarah was surprise to be called by her name then remembered she was a celebrity in the eyes of the people because of her marriage. She look out at the paparazzi outside the shop then at the sales woman. 

“Yes I would like to buy this bracelet, do you have any other items that would go with this?”

“Yes we do why don’t you come into our private room and I’ll get those items for you”. Sarah follows the sales woman while her friends look around the store. She’s taken to a room with expensive looking chesterfield sofas and a table with drinks on it. She sits on the sofa and help herself to a bottle of water, she was pouring it into the glass when the salesperson comes back with a selection of jewellery. She chooses a dog tag for Warren then remembered she will have two sons, so she bought two more. She choose a platinum diamond ring for Warren and ask for it and the bracelet to be engraved. She was assured it would be ready for collection in couple days she pays and thanks the salesperson. 

“So did you guys buy anything?” Beth shows her a bangle she bought for herself and Amy shows her a pair of butterfly earrings. “Those are cute I’m going to get myself a pair of them”. She buys a pair of them in silver and gold even though she was wearing a pair of the jewellery.

They head back to work and Sarah ask the driver to go to McDonald’s again where she had a fish-fillet meal and a double cheese burger.

Later she and Warren were interviewing the candidates for the house staff positions. Francesca ask a few questions as well and they dismiss the candidates and start to make their decisions.


	41. Power

After they made their decisions on who to hire. Warren takes Sarah upstairs to get ready for their dinner date on top of the Empire State Building.

Sarah was looking through her walk in closet when Warren walks in the room in just a towel his body still slightly wet. Sarah stops what she’s doing and admire his body, the eight pack, his stubble and his piercing blue eyes. He looked like one of those models you see in sexy shoots on billboards trying to sell you something. She bites her lips and continues to rake her eyes over his body.

“Are you finish ogling me?”

“I’m just enjoying what’s mine and mine alone. You’re so damn fine, I don’t think I’ll never not love your body”. 

He laughs then smiles at her, “Its nice to know you’ll always be attracted to me”.

“ You know we do have thirty minutes to spear”, he raises a highbrow at her smiling slyly. 

“Whatever could you mean?”

He walks towards her as he talks, “I think Mrs Thompson you know exactly what I mean”. She fakes mock outrage and he laughs then kisses her passionately, “Why Mr Thompson are you trying to seduce me?”

“If that’s what you think I need to up my game”, he lifts her up and takes her into the bedroom placing her on the bed gently. She giggles and he remove his towel.

“I can’t believe we’re now late it was so worth it though”, says Sarah smiling.

“To think not long ago you were a virgin”, he fastens the necklace she was attempting to close. She turns when he finishes. “You know for two virgins we sure have made up for lost years”, she looks at her diamond encrusted watch. “We have forty minutes to get there, come on how do I look?”

She was wearing a A-line/Princess cut one shoulder floor length chiffon dress with rifle beading in yellow. 

“You look stunning sweetheart”.

“Thank you darling you look extremely handsome in your suit”, he was wearing a black Hugo Boss suit with a pale yellow tie.

They arrive at the restaurant and were seated, even though they were late nothing was said to them about it. Having people of the Thompson’s calibre eating there could only get more people coming to the restaurant.

“What what you both like to drink”, ask the waiter.

“Champagne and for you darling?”

Sarah looks over the drinks menu, “I’ll have a mango tango thanks”.

“I’ll be back with your drinks shortly”, says the waiter leaving them.

When their drinks arrived they placed their food order, Sarah orders steak and turf with potatoes and Warren had the chicken in tomato sauce. The meal comes and they tuck in when they finish the main meal. Sarah looks up at the sky, the night was beautiful you could see a lot of Manhattan at night.

They walk outside to the terrace hand in hand, “I’m having a good time”.

“I’m glad come let’s go inside our dessert must be ready by now”, they walk back in the restaurant and take their seat. Sarah takes a bite of her fancy cake and get a taste of lemon on her tongue. She gives Warren a taste and he in turn shares his chocolate and raspberry cake with her.

“That’s really good I’m going to order both of those cakes and have them delivery to the house”. Warren starts laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re finally acting like the wife of a billionaire, they don’t do that normally but you know for you they will because of who you’re”.

“I come from a family with millions I know money and power talks, besides I’m trying to be more assertive”.

“Good for you darling you have to be ruthless sometimes I glad you’re taking steps to be that way. Money does talk but being a billionaire is on a whole new level of people sucking up to you”.

They finish dessert and place an order for the cakes, Warren pays the bill and they enter the elevator.

“How lovely is it to ride the elevator in such an iconic building, that was a great date”.

“The date isn’t over yet darling”.

“Oh sneaky what else you got plan for tonight?” He pretends to think, and whispers in her ear.

“No way I have always wanted a private tour of it”, she says.

They’re driven around Manhattan and the car stops at The Museum of Modern Art. They get out the car and are greeted by tall gentleman in a suit. “He holds out his hand to Warren, “Mr and Mrs Thompson delighted to see you shall we begin”.

They follow him into the museum and began the tour, when it was over Sarah wanted a fresh pretzel so they found a seller and bought four of them with some cheese. She decided she wanted a hoagie after eating the pretzel so they found a deli and got her a turkey one.

They arrive home and got ready for bed, “I love you so much Warren and I’m glad we get to be just a couple enjoying the honeymoon period of married life. Sometimes it can seem like our jobs is all encompassing but days like today takes some of the stress off”.

“I’m glad sweetie in couple days we will be in the Maldives. I’m so use to working nonstop, it’s only since I met you. I realised I need to slow down and just enjoy life I’m so used to death at times I forget how to live”.

She hugs him from behind, “I’m here now it’s not too late to start”.

“I love you Sarah”.

“I know”.

The next day Sarah was eating one of her warmed up pretzel, she was at a client’s place with John her assistant. It was one of the old clients she dealt with before she met Warren. 

“Sarah lovely to see you again”.

“It’s Mrs Thompson now not Sarah”.

“Of course forgive me may I still call you Sarah?”

“No”.

“Look Sarah just because you’ve got a rich husband doesn’t mean you’re not the same timid thing who came and visit me because of your job in the past. Look you’re here now at MY request. Sarah you married up but I’m still in charge of you”.

John looks extremely uncomfortable at the client then at his queen, Sarah smiles at him. She turns to her client, “I choose to come here don’t forget that, you’ve been begging for weeks now for me to visit you. Since my marriage I’ve always declined till now. How are you in charge of me when my company provides a service to you that requires us to meet. You life is about your ego and getting clout I love irony. I notice people who work here have pictures of their families and significant others on their desk. Heck even the receptionist has her daughters picture on her desk”.

“You thing you’re something now?”

“Let me show you what real power looks like don’t forget you jumped to see me within an hour of the phone call to you today because I requested it”. 

she looks at her watch, “I would say you’ve two minutes till the police get here. By the way I was always something and believe me you haven’t seen anything yet”, she winks at him.

“Why would the police be on their way?”

“I gave John the signal to text them, they will explain the rest to you when they get here, you see I did them a favour seeing you today. Your ego bought you here I just made myself available to them. When they called me up and told me why they needed to arrest you I was shocked. Turns out I’m talking to a man with a disgusting hobby”. The police comes in and takes Sarah’s client away reading him his rights.

“That was amazing I wanted to strangle him but you kept it together, it’s weird how these people compensate for their horrific acts”, says John.

“I was never timid around him, Beth and I would come and see him. He was trying to humiliate me because you’re here. I get the feeling jail will show him what true humiliation is”.

They leave and return to the office, Sarah spends the day catching up on work in between taking clients. She feels a pull and goes to her latest client she found herself in a prison cell.

“OMG you’re death I can’t be dying you did this you killed me”.

Sarah rolls her eyes, “Your heart attack is killing you, I suspect the beating you got in here when people found out just what you were in here for didn’t negate their anger. So they force you to take a tablet that will kill you while making it seem like a heart attack. Damn they didn’t even want you alive to go to trial”.

“Look I’m sorry okay, I needed someone to know that”.

“No you’re not in the least bit sorry, you used your one phone call to call your “Girlfriend”. You’re lucky you’ve even last this long in here”.

“I’m..’ she doesn’t let him finish but instead takes his life and disinfects her hand after. 

She returns to her office and her phone rings, “Hey just checking you were back, there’s breaking news on one of our clients who was found dead in his jail cell from suicide. His victims don’t need to fear him now thank god”.


	42. Sober Reality

“Yeah to think he always had a bimbo on his arm for the press, now we know that even the barely legally ones were too old for him. He liked killing young girls for sport and fun you never know what someone is hiding behind the façade”.

“Ain’t that the truth”, replies Beth.

She finishes up and knocks on Warren’s office door, “Come on In babe”. 

She sits on the chair opposite him.

“The paparazzi knows you saw him this morning and are waiting downstairs. If we take the private elevator to the underground car park we can give them the slip.

I’m preparing a statement saying you went to see him because the police call today and asked you to see him.

They need to know he hasn’t been a client of ours for some time now. There’s a letter from him begging us to take him back as clients. I’ve given a copy of the letter to the newspapers along with our firm no to his begging. 

What made you go to the police about him all those months ago, to get an investigation into him started?”

“Something was off about him and the more I saw him. The more I got the feeling something was severely wrong with him.

I saw a child’s bracelet fall out of his handkerchief which he hurriedly tried to hide. This happened the last time I walked into his office before today. 

Which I did without knocking because his door was slightly open. He’s a celebrity with no children or siblings why would he be so desperate to hide the jewellery?

I felt an evil present both times I saw him before today. I couldn’t get away from him fast enough”.

“It was your powers warning you Sarah. You were in the presents of pure evil. It would seem when you were in trouble before we met. Your powers were trying to protecting you from harm”.

“Good to know, as you know I went to both HR and the police with the information about the bracelet. I just twig it was one of our home team members I spoke to”.

“You did good babe, after your client spoke to the police he became a recluse. Luckily for us his vanity outweighed his need for self preservation. It’s been a busy day have you had lunch?”

“No just the pretzel this morning. Can we go to that Caribbean restaurant we both like. Will the paparazzi be a problem”.

“There’s private rooms there we will be fine”, 

He gives her the statement he had drafted to read to see if she wanted to changed anything or add to it. 

She was okay with it so he had his press secretary send it to the inboxes of the press.

They take their seats in the private room of the Caribbean restaurant. They order fresh coconut juice and a selection of Caribbean dishes. Warren tears his roti and uses it to scope up his Dahl.

“This is really good, I can’t believe I’ve never had this before”.

“I swear Warren this restaurant is one of the best I’ve ever been to. This soursop juice is delicious”. 

He takes the drink from her and tries it. “It’s definitely different”.

“We should invite our parents over for a meal it’s been a while”.

“Darling you know that’s a very good idea, we’ll do it after our vacation. How are you enjoying your promotion at the company, I never did ask you”.

“Being an accountant has always been my dream. I was very happy I was promoted in the company. To be fair I initially thought I would be a glorified assistant. 

Instead I still get to do audits and spent my time doing actual accounting work. Your company has very good policies for career progression and you actually fire racist and bullying staff members. 

Everyone as to sign saying they agree to be fired on the spot for any behaviour unbecoming to a Thompson employee.

When they sign their employment contracts, you and your managers have foster a great working environment”.

“The truth is I saw the way that blacks and minority’s are treated since I’ve been alive. The truth is things haven’t gotten better. 

You come from a family of millionaires and not even the money have stopped you experiencing racism. Beth gave me a report of every racist incidents you have experienced while you both were together.

The truth is one of your bodyguards that you have now was protecting you from a far from you were small. 

As horrific as it is to say this. I had to make sure you stayed alive, to the humans you’re a human being. So if a racist policemen or person was to stop you and it all went wrong and you ended up with bruises or even murdered. You would have come back to life, now we’ve mated you’re invincible and a bruise wouldn’t hurt you. 

But they would’ve before. This world has two parts to it, one part where caring for your people no matter the colour of their skin is the most important thing. 

That’s because it would reflect badly on you as a leader like Fred for instance. The other world there’s no pride in taking care of your own. Blacks were sold as cattle and some people still believe they’re inferior people to them to this day. History tells us nothing will change sadly”.

“You did that for me”.

“I literally had no choice the world being what it is”.

“I wish things could be different”.

“Me too, me too”, says Warren sadly.

They finish eating and go for a walk enjoying the cold air. They return home to see the others in the living room. 

“Excellent you’re back we have our training session in ten minutes”.

Sarah run upstairs and change into leggings and a t-shirt she runs downstairs. 

“I’m ready”. She needed to punch something to get some aggression out her system.


	43. The Maldives

Sarah, Melody and Francesca filed into Sarah’s Range Rover, luckily for them the gym they were going to was only a 20 minute drive away.

They walk into the gym to see a large boxing ring and punching bags scattered around the ring. 

“I really need to punch a bag”, says Sarah.

A tall muscular man walk over to them, “Hello I’m Daniel which of you is Sarah?”

Sarah steps forward, “That will be me and this is Melody and Francesca “, Sarah says pointing to each one.

“It’s nice to meet you all, we’re going to start with learning the basis of self defence. When we finish with our lesson Sarah if you want to do some boxing afterwards you can. You have booked the whole building for your exclusive use after all”.

After the training session all the ladies return home to a meal cooked by Warren and Liam. 

The next day Sarah goes shopping for clothes for Warren for the Maldives. When she bought everything she knew he needed, she went to Tiffany’s and Co to get Warren’s gift. 

She sees mercy as she comes out of Tiffany’s going into Bed, Bath and Beyond.

The week passed quickly Sarah and Warren flowed to the Maldives. Sarah was in the pool of their house doing laps. She had spent the week training with the different trainers in the army and was glad to just relax.

“Babe Melody is on the phone”. Sarah walk out the pool and take the phone from Warren.

As far as she knew Melody and Liam were taking advantage of having the house to themselves, so Sarah wondered why Melody was calling her.

“Hello”.

“I’m trying to cook that rice n peas like you do cause Liam loves it but it’s not coming out correctly it’s still raw”.

“Did you put enough water in it?” Ask Sarah.

“Hold on let me send you a picture of what it looks like”.

Sarah hears a whoosh and look at her phone to sees that there were several things wrong with how melody tried to cook the rice.

“Give me a second Melody”, she put her hand on the phone so melody couldn’t hear her . 

“Warren I’m going to help Melody with a surprise she’s preparing for Liam, I’ll be right back”.

Sarah disappears and reappears in her house in Manhattan, she finds melody in the kitchen with the phone to her ear.

Melody jumps, “You scared me your majesty”.

“Let’s see this rice”, Sarah looks at what Melody cooked.

“Let’s throw than out and start from scratch yeah”, Melody nods. 

Sarah gets a new pot out and she talks Melody through the method to make the rice properly. 

“So I just leave it on low and let it cook because the pot as boiled?”

“Yep I’ll just be getting back to my husband now”.

“Thank you again you didn’t have to come and help but I’m glad you did”.

Sarah appears in the living room of the house in the Maldives. She walks outside to see Warren sunbathing. “I’m getting a drink, do you want anything?”

“I’ll have whatever you’re having Darling”.

Sarah walks in the kitchen to see Francesca showing the new chef Mike Chang where she keeps everything. 

They see her and bow and curtsy to her. “Your majesty can I get something for you?”

“Virgin Pina Colada times two days please and a selection of sandwiches as well please”.

“Excellent I’ll bring it out in a bit ma’am”’.

“Thank you mike”, Sarah get a bowel and add some wash grapes to it. Francesca follows her outside with a tray with a pitcher of Pina Colada and glasses.

Sarah sits on the sun lounger next to Warren. Francesca puts the tray down on the small table between the sun loungers. She leaves and Sarah pours a drink for her and Warren.

Everything sorted with Melody?”

“It is” she helps herself to the grapes.

“Anything special you want to do while you’re here darling?” Sarah thinks for a moment.

“Just the usual touristy things, go to the beach have a look round the island and meet some other couples”.

“Just remember to take it easy, you’re still in the early stages of your pregnancy”.

“Don’t worry, the morning sickness I’m having is a constant reminder I’m pregnant. Did I tell you I saw Mercy earlier this week”.

“How did she seem?”

“Tired”.

“Fred is training his pack hard and since he kicked his mother out, I hear she’s blaming her daughter-in-law for it”.

“Well Warren we now know the question to was it just the spell why Sandra was so callous.   
She tried to commit murder then didn’t really care her granddaughter died then try to bargain for her life, in what world is that Mercy’s fault”.

“I’m sad for that family Fred is a good man and despite him lying to me about the dinner, he has to my knowledge never lied to me before. This is a man who when you shake hands with him on something his words were enough to guarantee it will be done”.

“I think his mother had something to do with it, the traitor wasn’t from Fred’s pack and if I’m being honest I thought it would be. Sandra has no magic she’s a werewolf, which once again begs the question why and how did she get Fred to lie to our faces”.

“Technically darling as far as he knew he put a rule in place that no one who was asleep can cook for us. His wife knew that rule was in place she’s an Alpha’s mate she wouldn’t have broken his command”.

“It’s been two weeks since the dinner, we will get the answers to those question soon”.

Francesca comes out with their lunch Warren helps himself to a roast beef sandwich and Sarah makes herself a chicken and avocado sandwich. After lunch they change, Sarah into a pale pink dress with a white Peter Pan collar and sneakers, Warren into white shorts and a white polo shirt.

They held hands as they explore the island, Sarah’s sees a piece of jewellery at one of the market stalls that catches her eye. She let go of Warren’s hand and pick up several pieces of homemade jewellery. She holds up a bracelet, I think Amy would love this it’s made up of stones found on the island”.

“Get it for her then”, they spent an hour in the market before stopping at a local café.

“New faces I take it you’ll are new to the island”, Warren and Sarah turns to see a blonde hair plump woman addressing them”.

“Are you talking to us? Ask Sarah 

“Of course silly, I’m Tracey we get a lot of newlyweds coming here I assumed you both are on your honeymoon. I own this cafe with my husband”.

“We’re not quite on our honeymoon but recently got married can you recommend any of the dishes for us to try?”

“Of course, we have some wonderful fish curry and pastry parcels similar to samosas”.

“Is that okay with you darling?”

“Yes can I get some fresh coconut water please, Warren do you want the same”.

Warren turns to the waiter, “We will have everything you just said and if you have anything similar to roti we will have that, if not we will have fresh bread please.

Later as they were at the house Sarah turns to Warren.


	44. The Gift

“Warren I don’t think I want to eat outside of our home while we’re in the Maldives anymore, especially since I’m now having a normal pregnancy and not completely Teflon anymore. I don’t want to eat anything that could make me sick I’m just being cautious. I don’t know if it’s the curry not being cooked properly but the food tasted funny to me”.

“I didn’t taste anything wrong with with the food but we will eat only here from now on”. 

Warren barely finish speaking before Sarah ran out the room and throw up most of what she ate, when she was finish throwing up Sarah brushes her teeth and lay on the bed grateful for the air conditioning in the room. Sarah doesn’t remember falling asleep but she knew she did because of Warren’s voice telling her to wake up.

“Come on Sarah, Donna is waiting for you in the room next door she’s just going to give you a check up”.

Sarah rinses her mouth out and went next door where Donna examined her, “I just need to take some bloods”. 

“Ok”, says Sarah who wasn’t fully awake yet, Donna takes the blood and runs a wand over the vial.

“You have food poisoning it’s best you eat some manna now your majesty, it will make you feel better and cure the food poisoning. 

Donna’s face shows shock for a moment she notices Warren looking at her questionably, “I can’t be sure it’s just food poisoning sire I need to examine the blood more closely”.

A specimen cup appears in Donna’s hand, “I need a sample of your urine ma’am”. 

Sarah takes the pot and fills it then returns it to Donna who gets a wand out and pass it over her blood and urine. 

“Thank goodness your urine just shows a few white blood cells the manna is doing its job. You were fed crush brimstone not a lot of it, if I had to guest someone wanted to see if you were bulletproof so to speak. I suggest you take it easy I’ll stay here till the holiday is over as his majesty suggested, all my patients is in our domain so I can just pop in and out as needed”.

“Thank you Donna”. 

“You’re welcome ma’am”.

When it was just Warren and Sarah she looked at him not knowing where to begin. “How did she not analyse the blood and urine in a lab and knew what it said?”

“As a doctor Donna is specialised in every field her wand is a diagnostic tool, it did everything a lab would do if your samples was sent there.

Donna has been alive for a very long time and knows more about medicine than anyone living. Every now and then she asks my permission to live on earth learning about new drugs, medical techniques and medical breakthroughs. 

As queen your blood sample can’t be checked in a lab unless you make yourself human before blood was taken. Donna can only come to the mortal realm because of you now, her previous existence on this world as been erased”.

“There’s no Dr Donna to ask for a test to be run at the hospital she use to work at”, says Sarah as she understands what Warren was telling her.

“Exactly now we know you were given brimstone we know the owner of the cafe or her husband put it in the food”.

“Surely one of the people who owned the cafe is a human being, the wife I think maybe she doesn’t know that her husband is a supernatural”. 

“Mortals marry mortals, supernaturals marry supernaturals of their own kind that way we remain a secret. It’s why it’s impossible for a supernatural to have a child with a mortal and are never matched as a mate to one”.

“What happens if they do?”Ask Sarah.

“Then as death we must do whatever is necessary to bring balance back to the world. That sweet southern speaking woman at the cafe was a supernatural, she will learn that for poisoning a member of the royal family the punishment is death. Her using brimstone or sulphur as you will know it as tells me someone from the other side is extremely pissed off”.

“How do they know we are even in the Maldives only my girlfriends know I’m here. I can’t see Amy talking my business to anyone let alone strangers”.

“You’ve been to see clients with your team while we’ve been her so Abigail knows you’re here, she would have told the other side”.

There’s a knock on the bedroom door, Warren opens it to see Mike with a tray of Sarah’s favourite Jamaican dish, fried snapper with coleslaw, fried plantain and white rice with sweetcorn.

Warren takes the tray I want you to eat everything on the plate, you need to replenish some of the food you lost.

“Are you not eating as well?” Sarah gives him a fork full of her meal as she talks.

“There’s fried dumpling to come and biscuits they’re not ready yet. I told mike to bring my dinner when everything is ready. I haven’t forgotten you Mike will bring some up for you as well.

The rest of the holiday passes with no more issues. Sarah was determined to learn everything she needed to do so she could tell a supernatural hiding in plain sight. Several weeks pass by and Sarah trained extremely hard till she was finally able to tell when a human was really a supernatural.

Sarah was at home practicing her new hobbies of needle pointing, latch hooking and knitting when she felt a tug.

She found herself in Fred’s house her client was his daughter Dora. 

“Hello Dora”.

“Hi Mrs Thompson I don’t feel so well”.

“You’re dying I’m afraid”. 

Sarah touches Dora and she sees Dora drinking a soda and starting to feel sick.

“I think grandma poisoned me, she came to the house and I let her in when I shouldn’t have. She bought me sweets and drinks I’m sorry for not listening to my dad”.

“You have child like faith in your grandmother that she had changed, you’re still young it’s too be expected. You desperately wanted to see the good in her, don’t be too angry with yourself you’ve learnt a very valuable lesson today. Sometimes you can’t even trust your family to do right by you”.

“I’m going to die and this time I won’t wake up”.

“When you were poisoned the first time you pleaded not to die, you said you would help death if you lived. You also pledged your life to the family of death, you’ve a very special future ahead of you Dora”.

“Does that mean I won’t die?”

“Yes, but to the rest of the world you will be dead, there’s a family in my kingdom who will take care of you. I have to kill the wolf in you and infuse you with death magic”.

“Will I remember I was dead?”

“You’re not dead Dora”. 

Sarah touches Dora’s body and Dora stands up looking like herself but not quite solid. Sarah touches her again and Dora becomes solid.

“OMG I’m me and I feel no pain”.

“You will never feel physical pain again”.

“Can I remember my father?”

If you want, the people you’ll be living with are really good people. Just know if you remember your father you also remember your grandmother”.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
